HOTD Chronicles Of Demise
by PrimaMalum
Summary: Takashi and Saeko get separated from the rest of the group. Based off anime adaption only, starting at episode 8. Rated M for intense violence, language, Sexual Content. Story Status: [To remain Incomplete] REWRITE BEING PLANNED! READ NEWEST AUTHOR'S NOTE FOR MORE DETAILS!
1. The Price Of One

Highschool Of The Dead: Chronicles of Demise

Chapter 1 "The price of one"

Based Off: Episode 8

A/N PLEASE READ: This is strictly based off the anime and off of episode 8 and onward. This is a "what if" story for the part where they are almost dead at the wire barricade. It's like, what if Saya's mother didn't rescue them. Alright then. Have fun reading. Enjoy, chapter 5 should be released shortly.

Please review. Would highly appreciate it. don't worry, my story isn't fueled by reviews, it'll keep going. I'm not an ass lol.

Chapter Updated: Added dividing lines that got people confused, I am terribly sorry to all those who got mixed up. ^^''

* * *

"Rei! Get ontop of the Humvee! Now dammit!" I yelled as the loud moans of our once nice, friendly population of Japan now turned into the blind, flesh-eating monsters known as 'Them'.

I watched Rei, her dirty blonde hair shined as the dawning sunset approached, along with the hungry, screaming moans of 'Them'. I grasped the railing in front of me. My hands were shaking and I could feel my heartbeat growing faster as 'They' closed in on Rei and the rest of my friends.

The only one able to protect them was the only other male member in my group, One of my best friends, a gun otaku whose name was Kohta Hirano. He continued to yell back into the hole of the Humvee where he was standing, asking for more ammo for his M110 Semi-automatic sniper rifle. I saw a petite hand holding a magazine out for Kohta to grab.

I watched as he quickly snatched the magazine and slapped it into the receiver of the M110. He then pulled back the action lever and took aim through the scope, wanting to kill as many of 'Them' as he could. I gripped the railing tighter as I suddenly saw Rei about to be bitten by one of 'Them'. I quickly looked towards Kohta and screamed his name as loud as I could.

I saw him look up and quickly turn to where I pointed. His eyes widened as my heartbeat rose. I could feel my eyes widen to the point where I though they were about to fall out as one of 'Them' grabbed Rei causing her to scream, trying to take the large scoped rifle known as the M14 strapped across her chest to push the lifeless creature off but was no use.

"Kohta! Shoot it now goddammit!" I screamed as he took aim at the thing. He pulled the trigger, sending a 7.62 NATO round through the right side of it's head. As the round traveled through it's skull the whole right side of it exploded and sent a hail of blood, brains, and bits of cracked skull onto the ground and onto Rei who screamed with horror.

"Take that bitch!" Kohta screamed, his eyes filled with no remorse as he took aim at another head before pulling the trigger, sending another 7.62 round into it's left eye only to immediatly blow apart which seemed to muffle my newly presented screams for Rei to get up. More of the monsters shambled towards them and I could only watch in horror for they were overwhelming Kohta's hail of gunfire which stopped every twenty rounds only to be replaced by a nearing empty supply of magazine's.

Rei stumbled back as I screamed for her to get up as more of 'them' approached her without the attention of Kohta who was shooting the ones in front of him. "Rei! Get your ass onto the Humvee, C'mon!" I yelled only to have a soft and delicate hand fall onto my shoulder, making me look back.

"It's no use, she can't hear you over the gunfire." A calm, yet firm feminine voice said. Her calm blue eyes made me ease up a little. I nodded, slowly letting go of the railing and looking back. Rei suddenly got up as my childhood friend, Saya Takagi, rushed up to her and forcefully pulled the M14 off of Rei's chest which I had used earlier in a rather...unusual position.

I tried to read their lips at what they were saying but failed as Takagi pushed the M14 into Rei's hands. I guessed that Takagi was ordering her to start firing. I confirmed this as I saw Kohta looking at his rifle and back to Rei, probably telling her how to operate it.

I then saw her take aim at one of 'their' heads and pull the trigger. I saw her experience the recoil, causing her breasts to bounce which made my face to heat up. She steadied her footing then looked to see that she had pierced her targets chin, tearing it open yet it was still coming at her.

She took aim again and pulled the trigger, this time it penetrated the upper part of it's skull. The now truly lifeless corpse fell to the ground with blood and brains falling soon after as Rei lowered the M14 which had smoke rising from the barrel.

I smirked as she took aim again at another head. She pulled the trigger releasing a round right between it's eyes causing it to fall back onto the ground, lifeless and permanatly dead. She was doing good so far and my heartbeat toned down as she looked more safe and agile then before.

I suddenly heard the sound of the Humvee start up and I couldn't help but smile in happiness. They could get out and easily run over 'Them' and get to safety. I then saw Rei run into the Humvee as Takagi looked at me and put her hands like a cup over her mouth to yell towards me.

"It's too dangerous to pick you up there! Please find another way to my house! I'll be waiting there!" She yelled. I nodded and yelled back, "I gotcha! We'll find another way!" I then looked towards my calm friend. Her long, shiny Indigo hair shined from the sunset as she eyed me with her blue eyes. "We should get going then." She suggested readying the wooden sword she had been carrying since the beginning.

"Agreed." I complied. This was the girl I admired the most out of all the group, the one who could stand her ground. This...was Saeko Busujima. Before we could even move however I heard a scream from Takagi.

I looked to see one of 'Them' about to bite her. My heartbeat rose again as I looked at Kohta who was aiming at it. I saw that his eyes widened and I knew why. The clip was empty. I suddenly heard a loud, ugly, crunching sound followed by the sound of liquid spraying onto the ground. I turned back to Takagi and felt my heart drop.

She had been bitten...

* * *

Saya:

I dropped my hands to my sides after yelling to Komuro to meet me at my house by some other means. I suddenly heard the frantic yells of Kumuro and Kohta. I turned to look at Kohta who was on the humvee, his eyes widened as he continued to click the trigger, nothing happening.

"What the hell are you aiming a-" Before I could finish, I saw a decayed hand with only 3 fingers, the thumb and pinky gone, grab my shoulder and pull me in. I didn't have enough time to scream as a ravaged, decaying monster opened it's mouth, latching onto my left shoulder.

Pain struck through my body as I felt the rotten, sharp teeth of my nightmare sink into my shoulder, only to pull back seconds afterwards. I could feel a part of my shoulder tear away from the rest of my body as it pulled back it's head, chewing on what used to be a part of my skin. My eyes couldn't close and my body couldn't move. The pain continued to rise as I immediatly felt tears streaming down my cheeks and began shaking violently.

I heard Kohta screaming to the side and Rei letting out a gasp.I slowly turned to my left and looked at my shoulder, my eyes unable to show the shock for they were widened already. My heartbeat went fast and I felt cold, weak, unable to carry on as I screamed to the top of my lungs.

My legs gave out and I hit the ground hard, creating scrapes on both knees as I stared down, letting my newly infected blood seep out onto my legs along with my tears. I was dead now...I was going to turn into one of those nightmares. I didn't want to die, I wanted to see my mother, my father, I wanted to live and be safe with them...but my wishes were not granted.

I felt an arm go around me and I slowly looked up, knowing full well I would turn anytime. It was Kohta, his eyes were widened to the fullest like always when he was intent on kill all of 'them' but it was different this time. His eyes showed worry and remorse.

"Takagi...no..." Kohta said and looked down gripping the barrel of the rifle he used. "C'mon let's go, were getting you out of here!" Kohta said, this time with a grin. I could tell the lies he hid behind that sadistic grin. He knew I was going to die, that I was not going to be alright. He just continued to grin at me like everything would be fine. The pain grew throughout my whole shoulder and arm, down to my fingertips.

"Kohta...g-go...w-without me...take e-everyone e-else...get out off here...please..." I said looking down. What was the use of trying to live? It was hopeless. "No!" He firmly said causing me to look back up at him as my eyes automatically squinted to the pain.

"I'm not leaving you behind! Your my friend!" Kohta yelled. "I got bitten though! I'm in danger of biting anyone I'm around! Just go on without me! G-" Before I could finish, he picked me up and threw me into the Humvee before climbing onto the top.

I looked over to see a pair of wide-eyed pink eyes staring at me. Alice Maresato, she referred to Kohta as if he were a father while Komuro and Saeko were like a brother and sister to her. Tears fell from her cheeks as she looked at my wound. I regretfully decided to take a look at my wound as well. I could see my shoulderblade, all covered in blood and flesh.

I quickly looked away from it and started to hypervenilate. I couldn't take it anymore. Rei sat next to me and put a cloth onto the wound, trying to stop the heavy bleeding which immediatly caused me to scream in agony due to the cloth clearing flesh off of my visible bone.

Rei's brown eyes calmly looked into my golden ones. "Don't worry, your gonna be fine." She said reassuringly. I didn't buy it though. "Shizuka! Please drive!" I heard Kohta request to the blonde-haired nurse known as Shizuka Mirikawa who was also able to drive many vehicles.

I suddenly felt the Humvee start to move. "Everybody hold on!" Kohta ordered. I felt Rei put her arms around me and Alice as we started to feel the the Humvee shake while the sound of 'Them' being hit by the vehicle was heard over and over again.

I then closed my eyes, wanting it all to end. No matter what anyone said...I was already dead...

* * *

Komuro:

I watched as the Humvee plowed through a horde of 'Them'. My hands gripped the railing and I screamed, "Fuck! Takagi...no...god...no..." I knew she didn't have long. I continued to wonder in my mind if that was the last time I was going to see her. One of my childhood friends...someone I knew for so long...yet it felt like I never knew her...like she was in my imagination...in my dreams...

I suddenly tried to bang my head against the railing. I don't know why...maybe because of anger? Rage? The hate of these nightmarish monsters that stalked us everywhere we went? I don't know.

I suddenly felt two hands grab my head and turned it to face away from the railing and up to her. "S-Saeko...?" I looked into the calm blue eyes of the girl as she stared at me with a firm look on her face. "Don't lose yourself, she'll be fine...right now, we need to focus on ourselves."

I wanted to believe her...that Takagi would be fine, but my mind already knew it was hopeless. I sighed and looked up, trying to straighten my composure before looking at my shotgun, then at her.

"Thanks..." I said. She simply nodded. "I got no shells for this thing so it's up to you to clear out most of them...sorry..." I said to her, looking down with regret due to my stupidity of dropping most of the shells when I needed to reload earlier on. "It's no problem, don't worry." Saeko reassured, resting the wooden sword on her shoulder.

"Let's go." And with that...we continued through the streets, wanting to get to Takagi's house as soon as possible...not knowing what to expect...not knowing the horrors of what was to come...the only thing I knew...was that I was with someone I could trust with my life...and she could trust me with hers...and that is what makes me believe...we will overcome this nightmare, together...

End of chapter 1...

* * *

Hoped you Enjoyed the read. I worked 9 hours straight on it with coka cola on hand. Thank you for reading and I hope you move on to the next chapters. ^_^


	2. Take Away My Pain

Highschool Of The Dead: Chronicles Of Demise

A/N: Have fun reading. This chapter is a bit messed up so beware. Review if you would like thank you. ^_^

* * *

Chapter 2: "Take away my pain..."

Based off: episode 9

* * *

TAKASHI

I looked around in order to make sure both ways were clear before motioning for Saeko to follow. "I think there's a shrine somewhere around here, we should stay there for the night and rest, then meet up with the rest tomorrow as soon as possible." I looked at her to see if she agreed.

Her Blue eyes looked into my Hazel ones as she replied, "Sounds like a plan, how far away is it?" She questioned. "About a mile, maybe less." I replied. "We should make it there in about ten minutes if we hurry." I never understood how she could automatically predict the time it would take to get from one location to another in so little time. She must've gotten high grades in school.

I walked next to her as a faint wind blew past us. A strange silence filled the air and I stopped dead. Saeko stopped and turned to me. "What is it Takashi?" She asked tilting her head a little.

I looked up at the sky and narrowed my eyes at it. Clouds began to form around the neighborhood, the wind getting stronger. "A thunderstorm..." I said out loud as Saeko looked up at it with me.

"We should hurry." I suggested quickly running. I saw that she was phazed, looking at the darkening clouds. I walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, come on." I urged. She had surprised eyes, as if she saw a ghost then nodded. "Y-yes."

I didn't bother asking what was up but decided not to, we had a lot more pressing matters on our hands. I started to feel drops of rain falling onto my jacket and I looked up as it started to pour down like a never-ending faucet.

I looked to see Saeko readying her wooden sword. "Saeko...what's wro-" I stopped mid sentence, my eyes widening as I saw a group of 'Them' shambling around, the rain falling onto their decaying bodies.

"We can walk past them easily...they can't see but they can hear...and the rain makes it harder for them." I said. "Let's use it to our advantage then." She said, looking back at me with a smile, the now, fully downpouring rain falling onto her Indigo hair and clothing. "Now...lead the way." I nodded and walked ahead of her trying to locate the shrine.

As we walked past the unsuspecting horde, I asked an unsuspecting question which surprised even me, the one who asked it. I looked away from Saeko, my heartbeat rising a little before saying her name. "Saeko...?" I heard her soft, firm and gentle voice from beside me. "Yes?" She looked toward me.

"Have you ever had...special feelings for someone before?" I asked causing her to stop dead. She looked at me with a smirk, the rain patting over the silence before she inquired, "That came out of nowhere." Her eyes were squinted and staring directly at me in an interested way.

I felt my hearbeat immediatly rise and my cheeks heat up as I tried to correct what she was thinking. "Oh...I mean...eerm...what am I saying anyway?" I waved my hand with a little nervous smile before it turned into a serious yet calm one. "You know...I figured that you would..." I said before looking down, the rain taking over the silence again.

I saw her look away from me. I knew I blew it just by asking that. I immediatly regretted the words that came out of my mouth and looked away not knowing what to do. She then let a soft smile spread across her face. "I did...have a crush on someone..."

I looked down, regretting that she was thinking the guy she liked was killed already, lost in the horrors of the mindless flesh-eating creatures, 'Them'. I then looked up to see the shrine only a little ways away from where me and her were standing.

"H-hey...there's the shrine, let's get in there before we are completely soaked." I suggested only to see Saeko raise her arms ,revealing that her whole uniform had been soaked. I looked down at her chest and suddenly felt my heartbeat begin to beat rapidly with the full cooperation of my face feeling as though it were about to explode.

In full view, I could see her breasts, most of them showing except for the parts covered by the wet purple bra she wore. I wanted to look away but my head wouldn't move. I then heard a little gasp from Saeko and I immediatly peered my eyes to her face which was a deep shade of red.

"Ta-Ta-Takashi!" She said, her arms quickly covering her chest and looking away from me in embarrasment. "Sa-Saeko! I'm sorry, I didn't m-mean too I-" "It's fine..." She cut me off mid-sentence. "I'm a girl after all..." She kept her chest covered and looked at me, her face still red and my heart still pounding.

"Please...let's get inside the shri...shria...shria...shriiiiachoo!" She sneezed only to rub her nose soon afterwards. "Ex...Excuse me...my clothes are all wet it's causing me to snee- Achoo!" She sneezed again and I let a gentle smile spread across my face.

"Alright, let's get into the shrine, they might have a fire to dry our clothes." She nodded and we quickly started to run to the shrine only to stop dead at the sight we saw in front of us. a group of 'Them' were next to dead, half-eaten corpses, devouring anything left of them. Guts filled their rotten, crooked teeth and their bloodied mouths as they continued to chew.

I looked down. What those people have gone through...they had to feel their own skin being ripped off, their guts torn to pieces by these mindwandering freaks of unknown creation...these moving corpses were probably the dead's friends, if not family members as well. I gripped my shotgun tightly and started to shake.

"Damn this...why does this have to happen?" I whispered to myself, enough for Saeko to hear. She slowly put a hand on my shoulder and looked down. I stood my ground, continuing to shake as thunder began to sound, lighting showing off in the distance.

"S-Saeko...g-give me your wooden sword..." I requested, continuing to glare at the eating monsters. "For wha-" "Please..." I looked at her, my eyes filled with sorrow and pain. She immediatly looked at me with widened eyes. I could feel the tears streaming down my cheeks blending in with the rain. But Saeko could see the tears easily, like the eyes of a wolf.

She looked away and handed the wooden sword to me. I took it with a shaking hand, she knew what I was going to do. I slowly walked up to one of the eating monsters and tightened my grip on the handle of the wooden sword. My wet, dark purple hair covered my saddened, tired and teary eyes as the thunder and rain covered the sounds of my feet.

I was face to face with one of 'Them', it's rotted, disfigured teeth chewing on the slowly decaying corpse of a young boy who looked to be the age of twelve. I shook more as tears, now accompanied by the rain coming from my soaked hair, fell down my cheeks and onto the sorrowful ground filled with old blood.

I raised the wooden sword over my head and looked down at the blind nightmare. I took a deep breath before whacking the weapon right onto the top of it's head. Blood splattered out of the decaying head as it fell onto the ground, Devoid of all life.

I walked over to another one and did the same thing, then to another one, then another. I continued to kill all of 'Them' without stopping, the blood flowing out of their cracked skulls and old bite wounds from when they were alive.

Only five minute have gone past after I had killed all of them. Thunder sounded and lightning flashed as the rain brought the new blood down the road and near the steps of the shrine that we needed to climb.

I looked over to see the blood flowing past Saeko's feet and looked up at her with cold eyes of sadness. She had the same exact eyes, her head lowered, staring at the blood beneath where she stood.

I suddenly heard moans from something that made my heart decimate like a time bomb. The twelve year old boy, the corpse who was being eaten by the first one I stopped, slowly got up, it's guts pouring out as it got on all fours. The blood poured out like a never ending shower, except the water was colored red and stuck like syrup.

Saeko started to shake. She grasped the shotgun tightly in one hand and covered her mouth with the other. She nearly doubled over as the child got up, it's white, dead eyes looking around even though not being able to see.

I finally got a hold of my senses and readied the wooden sword. Either way...it was still one of 'Them' and it had to be put down no matter what. someone I loved, a parent, a family member, A friend, if they were bitten...Their lives were gone...they would soon turn to the nothingness of unknown creation, to roam this earth being a rotting, corpse devoid of all life like this boy. It's something I don't want to see...which is why I keep fighting...and is why 'They' keep dying.

I walked up to the boy and raised the sword, lighting and thunder booming and flashing as though it was on que. The boy looked at me straight in the eye, blood trickling down It's mouth. It heard my footsteps over the rain and gripped onto my leg with it's bloodied hand.

I stared at it with emotionless eyes and looked into what used to be the kid's perfect eyes one more time before smacking the weapon down onto it's head. Blood splattered onto my face and clothing as the boy face-planted onto the ground, a puddle of blood starting to form around it.

I fell on one knee, keeping both hands on the handle of the wooden sword to keep me from falling completely. I stared at the bloodied ground, rain now fully enveloped in my clothing and hair.

I began to sob loudly and let the other knee fall, banging both hands on the ground, blood and water splashing from impact as the sword fell to the ground. I cried to myself staring at my reflection in the red water.

I looked like a mess. My eyes were strained and red from the tears and my cheeks were red with embarresment. Saeko was probably losing all admiration of me right now due to what I was doing.

I suddenly saw a pair of booted feet in front of me. I slowly looked up to see Saeko looking down at me with emotionless eyes. "S-saeko...forgive me..." I suddenly felt her cold yet warm body collide with mine as she brought me into a hug.

"Forgive you for what...?" She questioned bringing her arms around my back. My eyes widened and I looked at her face from the side. Tears were falling from her face. I suddenly brought my arms around her back as well and pulled her as close as I could, sobbing quietly as the rain showered down on us.

I wondered what was the price we pay for everything that we have to suffer through, will we get something like a reward in the end? A chance of surviving? A chance to be away from all of this? Is this some kind of test monitored by some kind of sick man for the sole purpose of watching me? Or is everyone here just a lab rat to God in this damnation of a world...Why should I even question it...I'm alive aren't I...that's good enough for me...yea...I'm alive...I'm...still...alive...

End Of Chapter 2...

* * *

Hoped you liked it. Thank you for reading and have a nice day. I worked really hard on this one as well.


	3. Moments

Highschool Of The Dead: Chronicles Of Demise

Chapter 3: "Moments"

Based on: Episode 9

EDITED!: Made lemon longer and a lot more detailed. I hope you like the updated version.

Please review...or not ;w;. Hehehe. ENJOY!

* * *

TAKASHI

I felt the cold yet warm body of Saeko leave my presence as she got up, looking at me calmly. "Let's get inside the shrine and see if we can find something to dry our clothes..." She said. I knew she wanted to get off the subject, away from what just happened...I didn't blame her.

I should play along and forget about it too unless she brings it up. And that's exactly what I did. I walked up to the large, heavy wooden doors of the shrine as the collision of nature sounded with booms and flashes combined with the never-ending shower of rain.

I slowly opened them, the creaking sound not stopping until I completely opened the door. There war one large room and a bunch of side rooms around. I quickly motioned for Saeko to get in and she nodded. I saw water dripping from everywhere on her uniform.

I felt so bad to see her like that. Then again, I was in the same situation. I closed the door and saw a fireplace in front along with some firewood that looked good to use. "Hell yea!" I said, walking towards it.

"Alright, you check the rest of the area I'm gonna start the fire." I said towards Saeko who looked at me, tilting her head with a sassy look. "Since when did I start taking orders from you?" She questioned.

"Lemme rephrase that...uhm...please?" I looked up at her with a nervous grin and she sighed, "Alright then..." She walked to the right side and began checking the rooms. I put the firewood into the fireplace then looks around for a starter. I found one and then put it up to the wood before pulling the trigger. It started only a little part of the fire but it quickly spread in an instant before filling up the entire woodpile.

"Damn, this guy knows where to get some really good firewood." I said with an amazed face. I then looked towards the right side. "I'm going to check the left side k?" I said over to her. I heard a faint "okay" from her and I quickly got up and looked around in the first room. After three minutes of searching I found only a large, pitch black blanket and a a surprise for Saeko.

I got up and looked into the next room, only to find nothing of value or interest. "Damn, the owners must have left in a hurry..." I said to myself, about to walk out. I stopped dead and looked towards my right. The shape of a sword dwindled in the back of the room and I walked over to it.

I picked it up and unsheathed it. The blade was made of perfect steel, it was in perfect condition. I sheathed it and gripped it in my hands. "Saeko's gonna love this." I walked out and saw her sitting next to the fire with her wet uniform still on.

"Saeko...you should get those off." I said walking up to her. "Did you find anything for me to put on then?" I gave her the blanket and laid down the sword. "Present for you." I said. She picked up the sword and her eyes widened. "It's...real..." She unsheathed it and studied it.

"Thank you so much...where did you find it?" She asked looking at me with surprised eyes. "Very back of the room over there." I said. "Thank you..." She said again with a smile. I smiled back.

"I'll be over there, you get changed." I said before walking to one of the rooms. She slowly nodded. I heard her wet clothes dropping onto the ground before she picked them up and set them next to the fire to warm.

I heard her say, "You can come out now." I walked out and saw her fully wrapped in the blanket next to the fire, looking at me with a smile. I blushed a little and looked away before coming to it down next to her.

I had a little green packet in my hand and grinned, sitting down next to her. "I found it Saeko." She looked at me with wondering blue eyes. "Found what?" "Wanna know what?" I questioned looking at her. She slowly nodded. "Here it is." I gave her the green packet and she studied it before looking back at me.

"Hm...?" She tilted her head looking at me. I then got up close to her and whispered into her ear. "It's a Porto-potty, Lady Saeko." I said. In a matter of seconds, she changed from a gasp to a little laugh. I smiled and scratched the back of my head. "Hehehe...you..." She looked at me with a smile.

"Why are you laughing?" I frowned, "I figured you'd fine it handy so..." "I know...I'm glad." She replied looking down at it. She set it down before looking at me. "Your clothes aren't dry at all, don't you have anything else to wear?" She asked.

"No..." I said looking down. "I got an idea," She began as I looked up with a questioning face. "Take your clothes off." She said, almost like an order. "E-eh?" I questioned backing up a little. "You heard me, You need to stay warm." She said with a worried face.

It wasn't a trick or sick game, It was her actually worrying for me. I was surprised I didn't have a cold yet. And it was lucky that her sneezing stopped before it got worse. I complied and took my shirt off first.

I saw her staring at my chest with a red face and I looked at her, feeling my face heat up. "W-what?" I questioned. "N-nothing...I'll stop looking s-sorry..." She looked away. I took off my pants, being down only in my boxers which were wet as well.

"What am I supposed to do anyways? There are no clothes or blankets I can use." I said. She looked away, I could tell her face was redder then a fresh apple. "I was thinking...you should get under this blanket with me..." She looked away even more as I felt my hearbeat rise to the heavens in rapid movement, my face heating up to the fullest. "I mean...if we were huddled together...we could be warm as our clothes dry..." I could see her fidgeting her hands under the covers.

I looked away and scratched the back of my head. "But were both gonna b-" "I know..." She cut me off. "Are you s-" "Yes..." "Are you posi-" "Dammit Takashi just do it." She said. I took off my boxers and felt like my heart was going to burst as I sat next to her. She laid her back against mine and put the covers around us. I felt warmer, the fire helped a lot.

An awkward silence swept over us as I could feel her soft back against mine. I suddenly felt her head lean back onto mine and sigh. "Feel warm?" She asked. "Y-yea..." I replied. "Your enjoying this, aren't you?" She teased. "I uh..." She let out a laugh as I stuttered for words.

"It's fine, most men would kill to be like this with me, even more." She said. "Even...mo-" Before I could question she grasped my hand gently with hers and my eyes widened. The soft, delicate touch of her gentle hand made me feel all the better in the world.

"S-Saeko..." I said her name gently and leaned my head back onto hers a little more. I could suddenly feel her grip tighten on my hand, as if she were worried about something. "S-Saeko?" I questioned looking a little towards her way.

"I know this doesn't mean anything to you but...would you care to listen?" She asked quietly. "Sure..." I replied back softly. "I started thinking about it...fear..." She said looking up at the ceiling.

"Because of that boy...?" I asked tensely. "Disturbingly...that isn't the case..." She said looking down. "Remember when you asked me if I've ever had a crush on someone...?" I felt my hearbeat rising again and tried to correct what I presumably thought she was thinking. "But...that was uhm...I-" She cut me off. "It's okay. I'm a girl, so I get a crush on some boys too. But...I've never told them how I felt. I just don't think I have a right too." She said, grasping my hand tighter.

"But I think you could get anyone you want." I said with confidence for her.

"Even if I almost killed someone?" She asked coldly causing my eyes to widen in surprise. "Fours years ago," She began, "I was attacked on a street at night. Of course, I didn't get hurt, because I had a wooden sword with me. I smashed his shoulder blade and femur. After I told the police what happened, they gave me a ride home in the police car."

"Then...well I guess it was excessive self-defense." I said, not seeing what the problem was.

"But that's what's been haunting me now," I looked towards her way at what she was about to say. "...I enjoyed doing it..." My eyes widened. "Having and unquestioned enemy, that was nothing but joy. The moment I had realized I had the upper hand over him because of the wooden sword, I pretended that I was in fear and incited him. Without hesitation, I fought back. I had fun doing it."

She suddenly turned forward, still covered by the blanket. I turned to face her. Her eyes were widened and looked crazed. But it wasn't like a kill crazy or psychopathic...it was the eyes of worry, the eyes of sadness and the feeling of never being able to be accepted by anyone.

"It was so much fun that I didn't know what to do. That's real me! The truth about Saeko Busujima!" She put a hand up to her chest with a sadistic grin. "I was intoxicated by my own power and enjoyed every moment of it. Do you think I deserve to have the sincere heart that normal girls have?" She questioned, staring right into my eyes.

"But ever since they've emerged, Even I've..." I remembered when I shot the man who sexually abused Rei at the gas station, and the excitement I had when blowing a group of 'Them' down to the ground with the shotgun.

"Yeah, but that happened to you after "They" emerged. On the other hand, I was already that way before 'Them'." She said, her sadistic grin and eyes returning to normal but still developed in sadness.

"Saeko..." I said her name gently, not knowing what to do as she looked down.

"I realized that as I pressed on..killing all of 'Them',...Nothing about me has changed. Not only that, it's actually gotten worse." She said looking down. She was about to say something else when I grabbed her hand gently. She looked up at me with widened eyes. I did the same, my heartbeat rising to the fullest, my face heating up.

I don't understand why I did it, such a sudden action that would lead to the events about to occur. I never knew why...only that this feeling I had inside me continued to strengthen. Saeko's face had a hint of red and she had calmed down.

"Takashi...?" She questioned. "Saeko..." I began, gritting my teeth. "You were thinking that I wasn't going to accept you as a sane human in this world, that I was going to leave you because you enjoyed killing and feeling more powerful then others..." She looked down, beginning to shake a little.

"Yes..." She confirmed what I thought she was thinking. "That isn't the case!" I yelled causing her to look up with wide eyes. "No matter how tainted you think you are, I'll keep admiring you as long as you live!" I yelled, tightening the grip on both of her hands.

"Taka...shi..." Her eyes were widened, staring into mine like she saw a god. I stared back into hers firmly. This unsure feeling in my body, I knew it now, deep within my heart. "Saeko...I love you..." I saw her eyes widen in an instant, her face turning red, her mouth opening a little.

I then leaned in, my heart feeling ready to burst as I pressed my cold lips against her light and gentle pure ones. The kiss lasted until we both needed air. I looked away not knowing if she was going to reject me...or accept me.

"Komuro..." She said my first name gently and put a hand up to my cheek. "I love you too..." She said causing the worrisome feeling in me to fade away. She opened the blanket barrier between us and pressed her breasts against me, resting her head on my chest.

My face heated up as she put the blanket around us. She snuggled against me as close as she could for warmth. I responded by putting my arms around her bare back. "Do you honestly admire me...or you just trying to make me feel better..." She suddenly questioned, narrowing her eyes a little at the ground.

"What do you think?" I asked her. "I don't know..." She admitted. "Lemme answer then." I took my hand, placing it under her chin and gently kissing her again, this time holding it in place. She leaned into it, putting her arms around me.

I suddenly poked my tongue at her closed lips and she gasped a little in surprise. She granted me access and I took full advantage, exploring her mouth with my tongue. It was only seconds after that we began to play with each others tongue, earning a gentle thump onto the ground as I pushed her down.

I wasn't sure of what I was doing, but the answer was soon clear when the blanket was on top of us and not in between us. I sucked on her tongue, a moan escaping her throat as I started to lick while continuing to suck on it.

She then began to suck back on mine, her lips sucking fast as I felt her tongue colliding with mine. I then got back in control and began to suck fast on hers. I could feel her grin as I put my arms around her back.

She forced me back up in a sitting position and I looked at her, my tongue still in her mouth. Her cute, seductive eyes staring into my calm ones. The blanket slowly fell off her shoulders and off of mine. I looked down with my eyes to see her large breasts pressing against my body.

"You like that don't you?" She asked in a seductive tone. I looked away quickly, My heart beating fast. It felt like my face was over 100 degrees as she slowly rose up a little, her nipples moving gently against my chest.

She rested her head on my left shoulder, slowly kissing my neck as she spread her legs onto my thighs, cuddling close to me. Her gentle hand slowly moved across my chest to my right shoulder, her long nails scratching gently on my skin.

I let out a little groan as she nipped at my neck, holding onto my shoulder with one of her hands. I felt her butt on my left leg moving as she moved to get comfortable. Without thinking, I moved one of my hands on her back down to the top of her butt and she gasped a litte before letting out a laugh.

"Adventurous are we?" She asked, her seductive voice reaching through my ears as she licked from my shoulder to my neck, beginning to nip at my chin. I moved both hands onto her butt and squeezed, a long moan escaping her mouth as she looked at me with surprise.

"I didn't know you liked squeezing butts Komuro, I guess this is what you do in your free time?" She grinned and I let out a little laugh. "Hehehe, no but I have to say...your butt is nice." I said with a grin earning a blush from her.

"Do you admire my body as much as me...?" She asked looking down and resting her head on my chest. "I do admire your body...it's very beautiful." I said with all honesty as she looked up at me with wide eyes and a hint of red before smiling.

"What's your favorite part of my body...?" She questioned, still looking at me. "Uh...eerm..." I eyed her breasts before looking away. She smirked and moved her breasts along my chest causing my eyes to widen.

"You like my breasts eh..." She let out a little giggle before she sat up on her knees which were in between my legs. She pushed me down a little so I was face to face with her breasts. "S-Saeko?" I didn't look at her breasts, my head turned to the side.

"It's okay, I'm a girl after all." She said with a smile, slowly turning my face with her gentle hand back towards her breasts. "Plus, If you didn't, you would bore me. And you never bore me." She added with a mischievous grin.

I grinned, scratching the back of my head before looking back at her breasts. They were huge, Like two watermelons that were enlarged by unknown entities. I then carefully took my right hand, putting it gently onto her left breast. She let out a little gasp and I quickly pulled my hand back. "You coward, I wasn't ready that's all." She said with a little taunt in her voice.

"I am not a coward!" I retorted. "Says the man who can't even touch my breast for two seconds." She said, grinning again and narrowing her eyes at me. "Oh i'll show you two seconds." I said before putting my hand up to the same breast, beginning to massage it gently.

She let out a soft, yet louder moan as I played with the nipple on her left breast, using my thumb and index finger to massage it. She arched her back slightly, using her hands to keep herself up as I began to lick on her right nipple, continuing to massage the other one.

She breathed heavily as I moved my hand to fully massage her whole left breast. She moaned as I suddenly began to suck on her right nipple. "Ko-Komuro...that feels so good...s-suck harder!" She nearly begged as I followed her wish, sucking harder on her nipple, now groping her other breast.

I then switched positions, now massaging her right breast and licking her left nipple. I then began to suck after the same amount of time a moment ago and she let out a long, soft moan as I began to suck harder.

I tasted the same milk again and let the taste flow onto my tongue. The taste felt pleasant in my mouth and I wanted it to last, but inevitably swallowed it as I then began to massage both her breasts, nipping at her neck with my mouth.

She tried as hard as she could to hold herself up and moaned loudly as I groped her breasts, The feeling good under my hands. I then Licked in between her breasts and up to her throat. She gasped loudly before letting out a long, loud moan in pleasure. She then got up and wrapped her hands around my neck.

I suddenly felt her cling to my body with a wet substance on my thigh. I looked down and saw her dripping womanhood on my leg. I felt her legs wrap around the small of my back as she began to move her womanhood along my thigh, moan gently.

It was strange at first but I followed along, putting my right hand onto her left leg, slowly sliding it down to her butt. She moaned as she began to grind on my leg. I let out a little groan, her wet clit grinding against my left thigh.

I put my lips onto her neck and sucked gently, moving my other hand onto her left thigh. I could see her bright red face panting heavily as she let out soft and loud moans simultaneously as she went faster, gripping onto my neck.

I held onto her butt and thigh as she continued to move. She suddenly moaned loudly and I felt her fluids spill onto my thigh. She then pushed me down onto the ground and slid her tongue into my mouth, beginning to battle with it. I was amazed at the intensity of how things were going, mostly due to her actions. She was like an untamed beast, yet so gentle and soft.

She then moved away from my mouth, kissing my neck before going to my chest. She kissed my chest for a bit before moving down to my member. My eyes widened a little and I looked at her in surprise. "S-Saeko?" I questioned as she looked up at me with a red face. "I expect you to do the same for me!" She suddenly yelled causing me to go, "Eh?" Only to feel her tongue lick the tip of my member.

She took one of her hands and put it on my shaft before beginning to move it up and down slowly. I felt pleasure spike through my member, letting out a groan as she put her whole mouth over the tip and began licking it relentlessly.

She moved her hand up and down faster and made me groan a little louder. She suddenly moved her whole mouth over my member, trying to cover as much of it as she could before sucking it the long way.

I groaned loudly at this, putting my hand on her head and rubbing her hair. She suddenly sucked harder, her head bobbing up and down. She stopped after a minute, licking the underside of my member before moving up a little and doing something I didn't expect from her at all.

She took her breasts and put my member in between them. "S-Sae-" Too late, she started moving her breasts on my member and moaned loudly. I was near my limit, feeling a strange, but pleasurable feeling rising through my member.

She then began to suck again as fast as she could. I felt the feeling rise to my tip and I let out a loud groan. She grinned as she sucked harder, waiting for my cum. I gave her what she wanted, the feeling bursting out of my tip, going into her mouth and her face.

I saw her continuing to suck some more before l finally stopping. She swallowed most of it before taking her tongue and licking some off of her cheek. "Salty." She said with a smile. I let out a little laugh and looked at her cute, gentle face as she licked off the rest of my seed.

"I expect you to do the same for me." She said with a mischievous grin. I blinked twice before asking, "How am I supposed to suck your-" "No, I mean...just...do as you please." She suddenly dropped onto the ground and spread her legs wide.

I blushed deeply, feeling the heat traveling across my whole entire body as I stared at her beautiful, drenched pussy. I decided to play with her a little before going to it though. I took up her leg, gentle kissing her ankle, nipping down to her knee, then to the rest of her leg onto her thigh.

She blushed as I reached her dripping clit. I suddenly got behind her and pulled her into my arms, much to her surprise. She looked at me with wide eyes but soon got what I was doing as I took my right hand and began to slowly rub it against her pussy.

She moaned loudly, groping her right breast as she leaned into me. I took my other hand and put it up to her other breast and began to massage it. I then slid a finger into her and she gasped instantly closing her eyes. I then began to pump in and out with it, her moans keeping me hard.

I then slid a second finger into her and she gasped, panting heavily. I pumped in an out as she moaned in pleasure, asking me to go faster. I accepted her request and pumped as fast as I could. She moaned and gasped, grasping her breast as I went.

I then slowed down, not wanting her to release her heavenly fluids just yet. I began to kiss her bare back softly, Much to her displeasure. "I want you to do me...now." She said. "W-what...if you get-" "I won't,...I promise." She said firmly.

I then nodded. "I trust you...ready?" I got in front of her, putting my hands on her thighs. Before she could say yes I suddenly tongued at her clit, wanting to know the taste of her heaven. She moaned loudly and rubbed her fingers through my hair.

I licked it gently before getting up again, putting my member up to her womanhood. "Ready...?" I asked looking at her in worry. She reassured me and nodded, spreading her legs a little wider. I then slowly put the tip of my member into her and she gasped. I could tell the pain swelling up inside her as she grasped the blanket with her hands tightly, a tear falling down her cheek, trying to hold back her scream.

I held my position and gently kissed her on the lips, wiping her tear off her cheek with my hand, trying to ease the pain until she got used to the feeling. She then looked at me and smiled. "Do it." I then slowly put my member into her and she grasped the blanket tightly again, but with less pain.

I then began to go in and out. She gasped for the first couple of moments before beginning to moan as pleasure spiked through her body. I began to go faster. She gripped the blanket and moaned loudly, her breasts shaking violently as I went deeper and more faster.

"Oh yea! It feels so good! Faster!" She nearly screamed, holding one of her breasts, massaging it in pure pleasure. I went as fast as I could, feeling my member beginning to have a feeling of pure pleasure again, rising through it.

It felt so good, being inside her. She then moaned the loudest moan I have ever heard as she started moving her clit onto my member, forcefully. Either way, it felt good as I felt the pleasure rising to the tip.

I let out a groan and looked at her. "I'm gonna c-" "Uhhhh!" She interrupted as I felt my seed go inside her. She moaned as my seed triggered her climax, sending her heavenly fluids onto my member, and onto the blanket.

We continued going for a a couple of seconds before slowly coming to a stop. Both me and her panted heavily, looking at each other. "That was amazing." She said pushing me down, resting her head on my chest.

"You are what made it amazing." I said with a smile. She blushed and looked at me before kissing me long and passionately. She then took the blanket and wrapped it over us. "Was that your first time?" I heard her ask me.

"Y-yea..." I replied looking away from her embarrassed. I heard her giggle and then she kissed my cheek. "Don't worry...it was mine as well." She said blushing. I kissed her on the lips and held her close to me.

"I can hardly believe that was your first time." I said. "Me neither." She replied, nuzzling my neck before cuddling as close as she could to me.

"Your a nice pillow..." She said gently. "It does seem fitting for a beautiful body such as yours to fall onto a pillow like me." I said with a grin. She let out a laugh and closed her eyes as I rubbed her back gently.

"Goodnight..." She said, her eyes closed for the next night as her soft breathing reflected off of my chest. I put both arms around her and closed my eyes as well, hoping to wake up with her in my arms, the same way.

This was the woman I knew I loved...I wanted to be with her forever, To care for her, I would stay with her and protect her, die trying...this...I...swear.

End of chapter 3...


	4. Changing

Highschool Of The Dead: Chronicles Of Demise

Chapter 4: "Loss"

Based off: Nothing

A/N: SO MANY INTERRUPTIONS AS I MADE THIS CHAPTER HOLY CRAP! SOOOO MANY I S*** YOU NOT! I hope you like this. I really put some thought into this one. ^_^

* * *

SAYA

I woke up, my eyes dreary from dried tears. I looked up, seeing the dirty blonde hair of Rei as she looked down at me. "Takagi...how are you feeling?" She asked me. The answer should have been clear to her.

My shoulder was sore and I felt like all the life had been taken from me. I wanted to see my shoulder, slowly tilting my head onto to have Rei's hand stop me. "Please don't, it's still healing." She said with a smile.

I nodded slowly before looking over to the left. I was lying down on my back which was resting on Rei's legs. We were still in the Humvee, driving. "How long was I asleep...?" I asked looking up at Rei. "About five minutes." She replied. I could feel my heart beat slightly as the shock showed bluntly on my face, much to Rei's confusion.

"What's wrong?" She questioned. "It feels like it's been two days..." I said causing her eyes to widen and sadden, looking away from mine. I knew what she was thinking, my time was nearly up, That I was hopeless.

"How is she doin?" I heard Kohta's voice from my left and I slowly turned to face him. He smiled and kneeled next to me. "You feeling alright?" He questioned, his face sparkled with the same idiotic, perverted mind that made me want to punch his face in.

"You better wipe that perverted grin off your face before I punch it off for ya..." I said in the most menacing voice I could muster. "Right, sorry sorry..." He said, his grin still present but aligned with fear and stupidity as he slowly backed away.

"But..." I looked away, feeling my face heat up. I couldn't believe I was saying this but, "T-Thanks f-for worrying about me..." I knew Kohta was smiling, but not that grin...it was different, it was a smile I could handle, a smile that made me feel calm inside.

I looked at him and my eyes widened in disgust. His face was red and his eyes sparkled behind his glasses, the face he made full of perverted, idiotic signs as he had one of his thumbs up with a nod. "No problemo!" He said, his perverted grin still ever present.

I then punched him in the face with all my strength, his grin and sparkly eyes fading away as he hit the front seat where Shizuka was sitting. The collision made her humongous breasts bounce up, her face turning red as she stopped the Humvee dead.

I saw Kohta on the ground, Dazed by what just happened. "We're here!" Shizuka exclaimed, looking at the large exterior of my house. "It's so big!" Rei said with astonishment. "Just like Shizuka's bo-" I punched Kohta again before he could finish his sentence as Shizuka unbuckled her seat belt, her breasts bouncing in the process.

"Let's get inside then." Rei said before getting out of the Humvee. She helped my out and I got up only to fall down onto the ground. I then realized something...something that made a shiver crawl down my spine as I stared at the ground.

I couldn't move my left arm or leg, both were paralyzed. My whole body shook, I felt fear overcoming my sanity as I felt no hope whatsoever in preventing this unknown infection from spreading. I suddenly felt a strange feeling in my stomach, it wasn't good, not good at all. It felt like a stomach ache except, it didn't hurt. It continued to churn, rising up to my chest and then to my throat, which I suddenly gripped tightly.

I saw the others looking at me, asking if I was alright. I felt Kohta put his chubby hand onto my back and another on my shoulder. I held the feeling in and let it swallow back down my throat and I suddenly felt even more tired then before.

"I...can't...move my left leg or arm..." I said, my eyes looking at the ground. I then felt Kohta's arms go around me, picking me up with ease. A felt my face heat up as I looked into his eyes. I expected him to have a perverted grin but I was wrong, His gentle smile took over as he looked at me.

"It's all right, I got you." He said in a calm, gentle voice that was full of reassurance. I let a soft smile spread across my face before I looked away from him, embarrassed. I closed my eyes for a split second, reopening them only to see an entirely different area.

The large, spacious rooms, the memorable photo's on the walls. It was my home, my very own home. I then looked to see that I was not in Kohta's arms anymore. My eyes widened and I looked around and no one was there. "Kohta?" I frantically screamed, getting up and looking around more.

My heartbeat rose as I felt the strange feeling in my stomach again. It suddenly rose up to my chest, pain enveloping it quickly as my hands grasped where the pain struck, wanting it to stop. I felt the tears streaming down my cheeks as I fell to my knees, the pain moving through my whole body.

I gasped as the pain sliced through my neck. My eyes widened as I saw liquid pour out of my mouth and onto the floor. I began to shake as I noticed what the liquid was. It's red, sticky substance was that of someone's blood, my blood.

I was dying from the inside, It wasn't fair, I didn't want to die. I wanted to stay with my friends, I wanted to see my family, I wanted to live my life peacefully. "What did I do to deserve this...?" I questioned out loud as I coughed more blood out of my mouth, grasping my stomach as the strange feeling was now filled with pain.

"What did I do!" I screamed as I felt the life being taken from me. I looked at my hands, they were turning a grayish color. I was turning into one of those nightmares, one of those disgusting, horrid creatures that stalked us all day and night. I was going be one of them...

"K-Kohta...where are you...?" I then saw a pair of footsteps in front of me. I looked up to see my pleads answered. "Kohta...please...help...I don't want to die...please..." I suddenly felt no more hope as he took out the Smith and Weston model 37 revolver, aiming it at my head.

"K-Kohta?" I questioned as fear bestowed me, my heart beating faster as he cocked back the hammer, a round ready to fire as he put his finger on the trigger. "W-why...?" I questioned. "Your going to turn into one of them...and that compromises the safety of the group, I'm sorry Takagi." He said my last name on purpose...even after all the times I wanted him to call me Saya. He didn't want me in his memories, He wanted me gone. I was a constant threat to everyone else, A liability.

But still, Kohta had no fear of doing it, It was as if he didn't care. "Kohta..." I said as he kept the revolver aimed steadily at my face. "Out of everyone I've killed," He began causing my eyes to widen. "your the most amusing, unforgiving one of "Them" who I've ever had the luck to stare down upon. The words struck me in the heart as he slowly began to pull the trigger.

"Your not Kohta...he would never say something like that! He cares about everyone of u-" Blood rushed out of my mouth, The pain rising to it's highest degree. "People change Takagi...good riddens." He then pressed the trigger, almost fully.

"Kohta...please...no...I don't want to die...Kohta...please!" I then saw him grin, his glasses shining his crazy glare as he pulled the trigger down. Everything felt as if it were in slow motion, I heard the gun fire as the round flew at me. I then felt everything stop as I lost all life, My heartbeat decreased as my skin was fully gray.

I suddenly was unable to see anything as nothing of the old me was present. I was going to be one of them, a nightmarish creature of unknown creation. One of "Them." I then let out one more scream as the evil took over me. It wasn't even my scream, It was something of death and hollowed memories, something of the unknown creation that has nearly fully taken over my body.

I then lost it all as I felt pain strike between my eyes...the bullet from Kohta, flying into my brain...destroying everything of me...I was gone...

"Ahhhh!" I woke up screaming, my eyes fully widened staring at what looked to be a clean array of pink bedsheets that were on top of me. I was in a bed...my bed. "A...dream...?" I questioned. I then heard the door burst open, Kohta panting heavily with fear on his face and...the Smith and Weston grasped tightly in his hand.

I quickly panicked and tried to get as far away as possible, I was scared. "Saya! Are you okay?" He questioned looking at me, knowing I was frightened by his presence. "Stay back!" I yelled in fear. "You want to kill me!" He walked towards me.

"Saya! It's okay...I'm not gonna hurt you, It's me Kohta..." He said trying to calm me down. It didn't work. He was going to kill me...I was a Liability, a danger to the rest of the group. "You tried to kill me before! Your trying it again!" I saw his eyes widen in question.

"You shot me! You had the intent to kill me! Stay away from me!" I yelled at him as my heartbeat went faster. "Saya...I would never do that...It was just a dream...a very bad dr-" "It was a fucking nightmare!" I screamed at him. "I don't want you anywhere near me! Stay away!"

Why was I saying these things? It wasn't his fault...was it out of fear? Grief? For my own false safety? Or was it that I didn't want to hurt him?

"Kohta...Stay away..." I said as I felt the weird feeling in my stomach become present again. Kohta dropped his gun and slowly walked over to me. "Stay away goddammit!" I screamed at him, Taking a pillow with both my hands and throwing it at his head.

His eyes then widened and so did mine. I looked at my left arm, It wasn't paralyzed anymore, it was working and felt better then ever...in fact...it felt stronger. "W-what...is happening to me?" I wasn't happy about it, It just meant that I was turning into one of them even more.

I looked at my left hand, feeling a group of tears streaming down my cheeks. "I'm going to be one of them...why is this happening to me...?" I questioned to myself as I heard the footsteps of Kohta nearing me. I looked up to see him right beside me.

I took my feet, pulling back my legs only to push them forward, trying to kick him as hard as I could. "Get away!" I screamed. He flew back a little at the force of my left foot. It was as strong as my left hand but at the same time, felt slower as well.

He didn't stop, The frame of his glasses hid his eyes, his expression was stern and unreadable. Something that surprised me because I always read his expressions with ease. I felt my heart beat faster and faster as he neared the bed.

"What are you doing?" I asked trying to hold the never-ending tears coming out of my cheeks. I tried to kick him again but he pushed my legs aside and got on the bed. My eyes widened as I felt his arms wrap around my back as he pulled me into a hug.

"Shhhh...it's okay...your fine..." His touch was gentle, his voice soft. I sat there, held by his arms in surprise, all my worries and pain slowly disappearing as I closed my eyes. "I'm...sorry Kohta...I was just scared...I know you would never do that...please forgive me..." I somehow said perfectly only to be covered by my loud sobs.

"It's fine don't worry. Your safe now." I heard him say something that made me cower in fear. I wasn't safe, I was in danger from the inside, Confined in me was the soul of a flesh-eating monster. "Your not safe though..." I replied causing him to look at me, his hands rested on my shoulders.

"I got weapons though." He said with his famous grin, but with a serious tone. "I'm safe." He declared, his thumb pointing at his chest. I wanted to mock him, to tell him to stop fucking lying to me. He and I were not safe. If I died then I would try to bite him, And if I bit him then he would become one of those monsters as well.

"Your not safe." I said in an emotionless tone causing him to look at me, his grin failing to be present as a serious face enveloped on his lips. "Once I turn into one of those fucking monsters...I will try to bite you..." I then pointed at him with my left hand, which seemed to be a little gray. "And if I succeed...you will become one of "Them"...and then kill off everyone else..." I then lowered my hand.

"I'm not safe either...I'm already turning...my life is forfeit...I am going to die...I'm smarter then everyone in our class Kohta...and your too dumb to realize that I am not going to make it...I hope you realize it very soon...because when the time comes...one of your bullets are going through my he-" I then felt the pain-ridden contact of his hand colliding with my cheek, followed by a loud slapping sound.

I felt my heartbeat rise as the pain stung on my cheek. I quickly put my hand up to it, my eyes widened as I looked up at Kohta who looked at me with a face full of anger, of pain, sadness and regret. "Stop talking like that goddammit! Your still Saya! Your still my friend! Your still everyone's friend! Your still someone I care about! Someone I-" He stopped, looking away from me, his face flustered.

"K-Kohta...?" My eyes were widened from the words he said to me. "Your still...someone I...I..." I continued to wonder what he was trying to say and then it hit me as he admitted the words I never thought I would hear from his mouth.

"Your still someone I love!" He said firmly, staring into my widened eyes as I felt my face heat up. Why hadn't I realized this before? I was so smart...yet so dumb. "Kohta...y-you?" He looked away from me. "I love you." The words pierced my heart like a sword.

_He told me he loved me...when I was dying...when I was turning into a monster...why not earlier...when things were peaceful and bright. What were my feelings for him? Did I really think he was just a perverted pig with an idiotic grin all the time...or did I actually care for the gun-crazy maniac?_

"Kohta...I-" "If you don't have the same feelings...it's fine...I know I'm not the most pleasant guys to be around...or the smartest..." He tensed up a little but kept his cool as he looked away. "I should just...leave you alone for n-" "No!" I suddenly yelled. I saw his widened eyes looking at me in surprise.

"I mean...although your defiantly not smart...I like being around you..." I moved closer to him and grasped his hand tightly. What the hell was I doing? Why was I doing this? A strange feeling came before me, but not in the stomach this time, It was in the heart.

This feeling...I knew what it was...I was smart enough right? It was...love?

I leaned near him. "Kohta...I never thought these words would come out of my very own mouth but...I love you too..." I saw his face flustered and covered in surprise. Before he was able to say anything I grasped his hand tighter and moved my lips toward his.

I stopped dead, only seconds away from it. I felt tears begin to fall for I was scared of kissing him...what if I could infect him by doing that...? That question made me look down, facing away from him. "What's wrong...?" Kohta asked.

"I might infect you by kissing you..." I said quietly. "Can't hurt to find out." I heard him say. Before I could say anything, I felt his fat lips press against my soft ones. I was scared that I could be killing him right now but I enjoyed what was happening.

I leaned in to it only to feel the strange feeling in my stomach again. It suddenly traveled to my throat and I immediatly released the kiss, getting up and pushing him away. "Saya? what's wrong?" I heard him question my actions as I turned to face him.

"Don't come near me...it's happening again...I can't stop it this time..." I looked at him as I felt something churning in my stomach, traveling to the new tingling feeling in my throat. "Saya...it's alright don't wo-" "No it's not! Stay away!" I yelled. It caused everything in my body to feel wierd and my body to tense up.

"Saya! What's happening! I can he-" "Stay the fuck away from m-" That was it, I felt everything spur out of my mouth. I felt my eyes stretch out as I felt the pain-ridden feeling roar through my throat as red liquid, my own blood, splattered out of my mouth and all over the floor.

I suddenly fell to my knees. Pain struck through my whole body except for my left arm and leg. _But why only my left side?...was it because...yes...it was...it was because my left side was already taken by "Them"._ I suddenly felt the loss of consciousness as I fell onto the ground, my pink hair being submerged in the pool of my blood.

I couldn't move as I heard the frantic screams of Kohta and some other footsteps from others around me. I looked at my left hand as I felt all consciousness being lost from me. It was a deep gray. I was nearly one of them...but why me...why have I survived for so long? People around me have been bitten and turned into one of "Them" within seconds while I have taken so much longer...? Would I have time to answer this question? Or fall under the brink of destruction and madness as my body was taken over by this nightmare.

I felt my consciousness fail as I blacked out, all the pain and feelings moving away from me as I saw Kohta's glassy eyes staring into my closing ones. One last word I heard until I blacked out was the last loud scream of Kohta as he roared like a god filled with sadness.

"Saaaaayaaaaa!"

End of Chapter 4

* * *

PLEASE READ: Okay, I put a lot of thought into how to make this chapter and I think it works. So many interruptions for this chapter seriously.

Now, the way Saya felt on how she was changing. I know this is really not how the infection process works for H.O.T.D. but I did this anyways. And yes, I hope everyone here knows that "They" are blind which I decided to put as a side-effect in Saya's dream which I though worked perfectly. I hope the romance worked. AND YES! I KNOW KOHTA MAY HAVE BEEN OOC SO SHUT UP ABOUT IT AND DEAL WITH IT! How else was I supposed to keep the moment sparkly XD. I love his facial expressions they are funny as hell.

Now, about Saya's left side. "They" are very strong. I hope ya'll remember how in episode one the first zombie actually took control of the teachers arm and bit into it with ease. It actually used it's muscles which I thought was brilliant. So Saya is experiencing these actions because her left side cannot feel pain and is stronger then her right. Now, due to more interruptions I cannot really say when next chapter will come out but I hope you all wait for it. Thank you for reading the latest chapter for, Highschool Of The Dead: Chronicles Of Demise

Review if possible cuz i love feedback ^o^

f803879c-104e-483c-9edc-299dbb94eff2

1.03.01


	5. Return

Highschool Of The Dead: Chronicles Of Demise

Chapter 5: "Return"

Based off: Nothing.

OKAY BEFORE YOU READ THIS CHAPTER READ THIS: Alright, I was looking on the highschool of the dead wiki and I found this under Saeko's trivia facts. One of the most epic scenes of the anime has been widespread as something wicked funny. Here is what it has been proclaimed as,

"A scene in the anime which shows her boobs dodging a bullet causes fans tp dub it the boob matrix scene. Really intense boob movement and Saeko's boobs have been now considered to be able to move at supersonic speeds. Fans speculate that if Saeko's boobs shot off and became missles, they wouldn't be surprised"

Hahahah! That is gold. I wouldn't be surprised either. Alright I hope you enjoy this chapter.

ENJOY!

* * *

TAKASHI

I woke up, my tired eyes slowly fluttering open as I examined my surroundings. I was still in the same room, same place. I was safe, and so was...my eyes wandered down to see my Indigo haired lover sleeping soundly on top of me, her head rested on my chest as well as her arms.

It took me a bit to realize that she was drooling on me, A habit she had when sleeping. I slowly took my hands and put them on her bare back. She was nice and warm. I let a soft smile spread across my face as I looked at her face.

She looked so peaceful, not even looking like that killing warrior that she actually was. She looked so delicate and any man who didn't know her would mistake her for a helpless girl. The thought made me let out a little laugh.

They would get their asses kicked. I took one of my hands and began to caress her cheek gently. I suddenly saw her eyes slowly open. She then looked up at me, her eyes tired and looking completely out of it.

I smiled at her before saying, "Good morning." She let out a little yawn before looking down at my chest. She was staring at her drool then back up at me. It looked as if her face was ready to explode in embarrassment.

"K-Komuro, I-I'm s-so-" I interrupted her by gesture, my hand gently moving along her hair and onto her cheek. Her eyes went from widened, to a calm gentle look as she leaned into my hand. "That feels nice." She said as she tilted her head to the side, taking my hand and putting it behind her ear.

I gently stroked my fingers around her ears and down her neck, her blush taking over her face as she closed her eyes. "That feels so nice..." She said quietly as I then began to move my hand along her arm. I felt goosebumps as I traveled along, her shivering becoming more noticeable with every stroke.

She rose up, moving up a little. I suddenly felt her leg go against my member and move a little causing my face to heat up immensely. She looked down at me with widened eyes as I looked back at her with the same expression.

"S-Sorry..." She said quietly, her eyes wandering away from my face to where our clothes were. "Hey...eerm...let's get dressed..." She said about to get up. I grabbed her by the hand and she looked down at me in surprise.

"K-Komur-" I pushed her down, my lips pressing against hers. She leaned into it and let herself stay on me. I released the kiss and looked at her. "You okay?" I questioned, gently stroking the side of her hair.

"Yea it's just...we should get moving soon, Their waiting for us." She replied. My eyes widened a little before narrowing. I was so obsessed with Saeko I forgot about everyone else...that they were waiting for us, worrying about us.

"Alright, let's go." I said slowly getting up. She suddenly put her arms around me and narrowed her eyes away from me, grasping her hands tightly on my back. "Saeko?" I questioned looking down at her, automatically putting my arm around her back.

"Before we go...promise me something..." She said in a quiet voice as if it were a small plead. "Anything for you..." I said, taking my other arms and putting it around her. "Promise me...you will accept me for who I am..." She pressed closely to me before continuing, "and stay with me forever..."

My eyes widened in surprise but toned down as I let a smile spread across my face. "I think you already know my answer." I said. The next moment caught me off guard completely. She sprang herself up, resting her butt on my legs and lifting herself up so she was face to face with my widened eyes.

"No! I don't know the answer! I want you to promise me with your own words!" She yelled, tears falling from her face. This wasn't like her at all, She was afraid of not being accepted for having her dark side revealed to me.

"Saeko, I promise you with all my heart, That I will never leave you and always accept you for who you are." I said firmly, looking into her eyes with honesty. She then let a soft smile spread across her face and she kissed me gently on the lips before hugging me tightly.

"Thank you Komuro, I know you will keep your promise, and I will keep mine." I felt my mind wander at what she meant by "her" promise so I asked, "Your promise?" I questioned. "About last night, Before you know...we uh..." She looked away blushing and I understood. What she meant by her promise was about her getting pregnant.

"O-Oh...I understand...well uhm...we should get going...come on." I said. She smiled and replied, "Okay." She then got up from the cover and walked over to her clothes. I couldn't help but look at her beautiful body. It had me possessed by the eyes as I stared at her backside.

She then turned to face me, her face heating up as I studied her front side. "K-Komuro!" She said not being able to do anything as I stared. "I think staring at you isn't as enticing as doing you." I said with a smirk.

Her eyes widened and she looked away. "Your such a perv!" She then took her panties and quickly got them on, not wanting me to see anymore, of course she was just surprised by my actions and didn't want to be embarrassed more then she already has been.

She then got her bra on, her breasts looking as if they were about to pop out of it in an instant as she then got her skirt on, tightening it. I got out of the blanket and walked over next to her to get my own clothes on. She took her school shirt and quickly put it on before looking at me with an emotionless face.

I got my boxers on then looked at her. "What?" I questioned. "I think I have a right to stare at your body as well." She said, still with an emotionless face, but looked curious as well. "Well go ahead, I'm fine with it." I said earning a glare from her.

"Your such a pervert!" She yelled before sighing. I got my pants on, followed by my socks and shoes as she put her long socks on, followed by her boots which looked like they could curve stomp one of "them" with ease.

I saw her staring at my chest, a blush forming on her cheeks. "Like the view?" I questioned earning a surprised gasp from her. "U-uh...sorry, let's get moving." She then turned away, grabbing her newly presented sword I found for her and gripping it tightly in her hands.

I walked up to the shrine door and gripped my Ithaca 37 pump action shotgun which had an equipped scope. I then opened the shrine door, seeing a clear, sunny sky with a bright sun, the ground filled with small puddles formed from last nights rain.

Saeko walked out beside me and breathed in the fresh air. "Perfect weather for a new day." She said looking at me with a smile. I smiled back before saying, "Yea, It is." Our smiles soon faded as we heard a horrid moan from the steps of the shrine.

We looked over to see the decaying, walking corpse of unknown creation, It's left leg ravaged and broken, the sound of it's bone, which was in plain sight, snapping each time it took a step, the decaying teeth filled with dried blood as a three fingered hand reached out toward us.

"How did they find us?" Saeko questioned, gritting her teeth. "Maybe because of all that noise you made last night." I said earning an eye-widened facial expression from her. I let out a laugh before looking at her.

"Let's get to Saya's house, shall we?" Her expression changed to a soft smile and nodded. "Let's go." She then unsheathed her sword as more of "Them" shambled up the steps. She slowly walked towards "Them", her sword being slowly unsheathed before she stopped dead, looking at the shiny new blade of the steel katana.

"A beautiful, glittering blade stained with nothing but pure beauty," She began, her eyes then slowly narrowing on the shambling nightmares now only seconds away from her. She closed her eyes, dropping the sheath, the beautifully designed sword holder falling to the ground as it felt like a slow motion movie, A blatant wind slowly moving a gust of leaves which flew past Saeko and the falling sheath.

Everything suddenly stopped, the horrid moans and cries for blood from the nightmares, the wind stopping, the sheath acting like a slow moving turtle, hitting the ground hard. Saeko's closed eyes shot open, her feet carrying her to the demon-like creatures as the sound of the sheath echoed throughout my ears.

I saw her stop dead in front of one of the blinded monsters, Her hands gripping the handle of the blade tightly as she pulled her hands back, readying the steel bladed beauty. The creature, Devoid of all life, stretched it's bloody arms out, wanting to grapple Saeko for her flesh.

She denied it's request, swinging the blade into the left side of it's neck. It cut through the decayed skin easily, the sound of it's jugular vein being sliced in two followed by a spray of blood from the victim soon after.

She didn't stop there, continuing to slice the blade through it's neck entirely, coming out the other side, It's head falling back onto the ground seconds later. It's body then fell to the ground dead. Her shiny blade cried blood as it dripped onto the ground.

The remaining numbers of the decaying group shambled towards her. I watched in amazement as she calmly cut her blade across one of their mouths and into it's skull, it's teeth and jaw torn apart as the blade was easily being taken out as she brought it down like a hammer into another one that was behind her.

She took her foot and put it up to it's chest, yanking the blade out and kicking the creature down on the ground before swinging the blade across another one's throat. It's head immediatly flew off, blood spraying out soon after as she brought her foot again, kicking one behind her in the face, breaking it's nose and due to it's decayed flesh, most of it's skin kicked off followed by a shower of blood as it fell onto the ground lifeless.

Two more were present, unaffected by their fallen brethren, their rotted teeth ready to sink into her flesh. She faced her back towards them and as they were about to grapple her, The bloody stained blade, gripped by the hands that killed so many, spun around and sunk into the side of their heads, cutting through their skull and through both their brains as the blade exited out only moments later followed by an unreal amount of blood as the top of their heads fell onto the ground followed by brain matter and some pieces of skull lodged out by the blade.

The two nightmares then fell onto the ground next to the top of their heads as Saeko stood hesitant. I was amazed at the skill she had, her sword mastery was beyond the normal human being. She was truly a magnificent gem, a beauty that not even I, could yet understand fully.

Her long Indigo hair flew gracefully as the wind flew again followed by a small patch of green leaves. "Saeko! That was amazing!" I yelled in pure admiration as I ran over to her only to stop dead. Her eyes looked as if they were strained as she looked at her blood stained blade which continued to slowly let the infected red liquid drip onto the ground from the tip. Her grin was filled with an evil aura and she looked as if she wanted more.

"Saeko...?" I questioned knowing full well what she was doing. She was caught up in her sadistic side, Something that worried me greatly. Her eyes then met mine as she licked her gentle lips. "I feel great Komuro! This feeling...I need to find more of them...this small amount of death does not satisfy me."

The words made me cringe as she looked around the area for more, looking as if she were ready to snap at any second. She was entirely different, her personality completely changed from a calm easy going side to something that had the murderous intent to kill everything in her path.

She then turned to me, her hand slicing across the sharp end of the blade, blood seeping out of her palm shortly after. "I need more!" She yelled. I narrowed my eyes at her and tightened my fists. I didn't want her to act like this, I accepted her for this side but I didn't like seeing it. When she was ready to hurt everyone around her just for satisfaction...I had to stop it. I was the only one that could.

I slowly walked towards her as she faced me. "Komuro, There is no one else to kill around here, let's go somewhere else." She said with a sadistic grin, her crazed eyes thirsting for blood. "Saeko, That's enough, Calm down we don't need to go on a hunt for these things, we need to get to Saya's house and meet up with t-" "There could be a lot of "Them" there...I can have the best day of my life if I go there." She said, her voice rising as I saw nothing of the girl I loved at all.

"Saeko! Stop this! You need t-" "Make me." She said, aiming her sword at me. I flinched but then stood my ground. I had no fear, She was the girl I loved, I wasn't going to let her threats keep me away from her.

I walked towards her and her eyes narrowed in amusement. "You must really want to give me another lifeless corpse." She stood her ground with no emotion, except for her sadistic grin which enveloped her old self.

I was up close to her as she retracted the sword and looked at me, her eyes widening in pleasure. "More blood!" She yelled. I then ran up to her. I didn't care what she did, I need to calm her down no matter what.

I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my gut as I felt the tip of the blade impale right below my chest. I ignored it, taking my hand and pressing it hard against her cheek. I slapped her hard, her face moving to the side in shock.

I saw her look at me with wide eyes, filled with shock and fear as she shook looking at my pained expression and then down at what she had done. I couldn't take the pain anymore, I wanted to scream but I held it in as best as I could. I didn't want her to react too badly to it.

"K-Komuro...what have I done? I'm sorry...I...no no no...I'm sorry Komuro, I'm sorry!" Tears enveloped her cheeks as I took the blade and pulled it out, only to let out a loud grunt of pain seconds later and fall onto her.

She caught me and sat on her knees, holding me in her arms like an angel, her tears falling onto my face as she put a hand onto my stab wound. I felt a jolt of pain spike, but I knew she was trying to stop the blood.

I suddenly felt the taste of copper in my mouth and I opened it to let the liquid out which made Saeko's Blue eyes widen in pain at seeing me in this state. "Komuro! I'm so sorry! Dammit all! Why?" She nussled her head into my shoulder and began sobbing loudly as she held the wound firmly.

"It's f-fine...S-Saeko...I'll be fine...It isn't that deep...just get me something to cover it with." I said. I felt all my strength being lost as she looked up with her beautiful, glassy blue eyes and nodded. I then saw her rip off the whole left side of the top of her uniform and apply it to my wound.

I closed my eyes and smiled to myself. I was glad that I had her back to normal again, but at what price? Nearly my life? It was worth it. I then heard the sudden moans from more of "Them" as they approach up the shrine.

"S-saeko...we need to get out of here." I said firmly looking at her painfully. She lowered her head and looked away. "Your in no condition to w-" "Help me up." I said, almost as if it were an order. "Wha-" "Help me up, Now!" I said again loudly. She tried to hide the worry and painful emotions she was experiencing as she slowly lifted my up, my arm going around her neck, my hand resting on her left shoulder. I took my right hand and put it on the part of her uniform that was trying to stop the bleeding.

She picked up the shotgun and the sheath, putting the sword back in it and putting it firmly tied on her skirt, holding the shotgun with her left hand as I gripped onto her shoulder still holding the wound with my other hand.

She helped me down the steps, pushing the barrel of the shotgun into one of their eye sockets and kicking it down the steps, it's head cracking as it hit the ground hard. "Nice one." I said only to cough out blood a few seconds later.

"Don't talk!" She said firmly as we got onto the road, seeing Saya's house in plain view. "It's about two miles away...let's get going." I said. She looked at me with eyes of worry. "Are you sure your going to be able to make it?" I nodded to her question. "The sooner we get there, the more chance I'll be a lot better."

She nodded in agreement and so we began our hour long walk to Saya's house, followed slowly behind by "Them" which we would kill as soon as we got their.

Nearly an hour passed as the trail of my blood continued to be created with each step. "Were almost there." She said reassuringly, the gate only moments away. I suddenly felt my conscious fall away from me as all I saw was darkness. I lost too much blood, No pain present anymore as I fell to the ground.

Everything was quiet as I could hear the frantic yells of my love as she grasped my shoulders, soon followed by the moans of the hungry nightmares that stalked day and night. I then felt nothing as I fell unconscious, into a deep sleep.

I shook his shoulders and yelled for him to get up. He was unconscious but still alive. I then put his arm around my and grabbed his shotgun, walking as fast as I could to the gate. I then opened it and quickly tried to close it only to see the hands of the wicked keep it open as they barged in.

I jumped back and fell onto the ground in surprise as a horde of them appeared out of nowhere, shambling through the gate as my eyes widened. They went after the uncouncious body of my lover, his wound attracting most of them.

I then tried to reach for my sword but quickly felt my heart beat fast for I realized it wasn't latched on my skirt anymore, it fell over near the gate when I fell back onto the ground. I cursed and got up as one of "Them" shambled towards me. I took my leg and thrusted my booted foot into it's face, crushing it's skull due to it's weak deteriorating body and watched as it's skin came off at the force of the blow followed by a splatter of blood.

I then kicked another in the side of the head, running to Komuro to fend them off but realized there were too many, even for me. I had no other choice but to scream for help, and so I did.

* * *

REI

I heard a loud scream from an unexpected voice. My heartbeat rose as I grabbed the scoped M14 semi-automatic rifle that Kohta gave to me and ran to the balcony of the house. I saw a mass of "Them" shambling towards what looked to be...

My eyes widened in pure shock and I quickly gasped out, "Takashi! Saeko!" I quickly aimed through the scope and aimed at one of the nightmares heads. I pulled the trigger, sending a round through it's skull, blowing apart it's whole head.

I took aim at another and pulled the trigger again. Blood splattered all over it's brethren as it fell to the ground permanently dead. I then heard Kohta rush up next to me, his M110 ready to fire. "What is it?" He questioned before looking into his scope.

"Oh shit! It's Saeko and Komuro!" He then pulled the trigger instantly, a round popping one of the creatures heads in less then a second. "Their dead if we don't take care of "Them" quickly." I said. "Your right." Kohta said pulling the trigger again.

"Let's do this!" He yelled with a grin. I sighed in annoyance at his loud voice and took aim through the scope. Takashi...I will save you...

End of Chapter 5.

* * *

I hope you liked it. I might have put some characters in OOC but please excuse it. Next chapter will come out whenever, and now *hint hint* tention will arise! Muahahahaha.

Also no, Saeko doesn't have a demon or any supernatural crap inside her. It was just a phase she can have when killing "Them". Hardcore fans will know the actual...meaning to her phase.

Please review I love feedback and have a good night...depending on where you live so...might be good day but for me it's good night.

^_^!


	6. Return Part 2

Highschool Of The Dead: Chronicles Of Demise

Chapter 6: "Feelings."

A/N: This chapter isn't as long as the others but it gets the job done and set up for some major plot points later on. I hope you all like it and thank you for reading. 7th is already in progress and I will continue to work on it tomorrow and hopefully get it up by the end of this week so stay tuned in and have patience. ^.^

* * *

REI

The image of the blood splattering head was set before my eyes a second after I pulled the trigger, my breathing gently sustained in order to keep my accuracy. I felt my breasts bounce at the recoil and felt my face heat up in embarrasment. Luckily Kohta wasn't looking, for he was getting perfect kills with his sniper rifle.

I looked through the scope, seeing Saeko run through the horde, grabbing what looked to be a katana. My eyes widened in surprise. Where the hell did she find that? And why was Komuro uncouncious?

The last question worried me deeply as I pulled the trigger again, a round piercing through a nightmare's skull, blood enveloping the surrounding area as it fell onto the ground, My bullet engraved between it's eyes.

I saw Saeko start to cut the horde down with ease, moving gracefully as the shiny steel blade of her elegant and beautiful weapon cut into the heads and necks of her attackers. I saw one about to try and bite her from behind.

I was about to pull the trigger when I saw her boot collide with "It's" chin, sending it to the ground with ease. I saw her then twirl with her sword, the surrounding attackers falling to the ground followed by the large amounts of red liquid, the infected blood that made them these terrifying monsters.

I looked towards Kohta who was sniping down all the remaining horde that was heading towards Komuro. I knew Saeko could handle herself and I began to help Kohta, picking off the ones closest to the uncouncious body of the man I loved.

The horde neared an end as Saeko decapitated most of the remaining ones, Kohta picking off the rest while I released my third magazine from the receiver of my M14, letting it drop to the ground with a hard thud.

I had no reason to reach for a fourth one, for the horde was already decimated. I sighed and put the M14 onto the edge of the balcony and looked at Saeko who was picking up Kohta with one arm, carrying her sword and shotgun in the other.

I felt a hint of jealousy form up in me. Saeko holding onto the uncouncious man I loved, dragging him to the entrance of the house was a real jealous reminder that I wasn't the only girl that liked him. I knew how it was with Saya, Shizuka, and Saeko. Total bullshit, that's what it is.

I ran down the stairs of the beautiful mansion and got to the door. I quickly opened it up and ran to them with a face filled with worry. "Saeko! What happened?" I questioned, stopping dead in front of her with widened eyes as I saw blood dripping from below his chest.

"Komuro!" I put my hands on his shoulders and looked at Saeko. "What the fuck happened to him?" I screamed in question, my worrisome feelings taking over my conscious. I saw clearly that Saeko jumped in surprise at the tone of my voice and looked away from me as if she was ashamed of herself.

"We ran across someone who had a sharp edged knife and stabbed it into Komuro before he could even react...we need to get him medical attention." She said. I could tell she was lying, her saddened eyes showing the guilt in her heart.

I didn't want to pressure her anymore though so I let it be, I would find out soon enough. I walked inside with her, looking at the gate then at Kohta who was walking down the stairs. "Kohta, can you help me clear the gate and close it?" I questioned.

"Yea, In a little bit, let's stay with Saeko and Komuro fi..." His voice trailed off as he saw the slowly dripping blood drop onto the floor as Saeko helped the uncouncious body across the room. "What happened?" He questioned with widened eyes, running up to Komuro.

"He got stabbed." Saeko replied instantly, the shorter version of what she had told me. "By who?"Kohta questioned. "Kohta, Just drop it." I said over to him. He looked back at me then shrugged as Saeko looked at him. "Where is a good place we can put him?" She questioned.

I then thought of the most comfortable bed that was closest to Shizuka so he could be tended to. "The room next to Shizuka's, follow me." I said. I then saw Kohta lower his head, his expression grim, eyes covered by the reflecting frame of his glasses.

"I'll go clean up the bodies..." He said in a dark tone. I looked down, knowing why he was acting like that. I let him be as he walked out the door holding the smith and Weston revolver. "Follow me." I said again. She nodded and we began walking up the stairs.

I felt a strange feeling in my heart, What Saeko was about to see could turn her expression even more darker then before. I got to the door and put my hand on the knob. "Saeko..." I began coldly, looking down, slowly turning the knob.

"Saya is on the left side of this room sleeping, please don't disturb her." I didn't bother to look at her expression as I opened the door, walking in with them behind me. I pointed to a clean bed with red sheets and purple pillows. Since Saya's family was rich, I didn't doubt the amazing look of the mansion at all.

I saw Saeko set Komuro down onto the bed, his back on the sheets. I then felt my heartbeat go faster when I saw her slowly and carefully take his shirt off. I knew it was for the wound but I couldn't help it.

She threw his bloody shirt onto the floor and looked at his wound. I could see her saddened eyes, filled with regret as she let a sigh express herself blantly. "Komuro..." She said his name softly before looking up at me. "Can you get me some bandages?" She asked calmly.

I came out of my trance and nodded quickly. "Y-yes." I stuttered before walking out. I needed to help Komuro no matter what. I went to the room next to where I originally was and knocked on it. "Shizuka? May I come in?"

I heard no reply and sighed. I turned the knob and pushed the door open. I saw the blonde-haired nurse in tight jeans, the top part of her purple panties showing and her top gone, her humongous breasts barely being held in by her bra which looked ready to explode.

"Oh Rei! How ya doin'?" She asked, sitting on her bed and taking a chug of beer from a bottle she held lightly in her hands. Her cheeks were flustered and her eyes drowsy. I made a frown and sighed. "Of all the times to be drunk."

I sighed and walked into the room before looking at her and asking, "Where are your medical supplies?" "In the top cupboard by the madooba whatsin." She replied groggily, falling onto the bed chugging the rest of the bottle.

"Be more descriptive!" I said, now looking at the top cupboards. "The farthest to the right." I then turned to the right and went across the room to it. "Wait! No! I meant the farthest to the left!" I frowned and felt my patience being taken away as I went all the way back to the left.

"Damn Saya for having large rooms!" I said to myself only to suddenly hear Shizuka's voice again. "I was wrong! The medical supplies are right here." She bent over and grabbed a giant black bag from beside her bed.

I stared at her huge butt. I didn't understand how she could be such a slob when drunk, especially when Komuro was injured gravely. "I'll take it." I said walking up to her and grabbing the bag. She immediatly dozed out on the bed.

"You do need some rest." I said before walking back to the room and walking in. I saw only Komuro lying there in the bed, his wound covered by some minor bandages that Saeko put on him. I turned to the left and felt my heart drop.

* * *

SAEKO

I stared at the grayish skin of my pink-haired friend. Her eyes were shut tight, her breathing heavy and slow. She had sweat coming down her head like water was just splashed onto her face. My blue eyes closed as I touched her forehead gently.

"She doesn't have much time left." I heard a voice from behind me. "Rei..." I said quietly, looking at the dirty-blonde haired teen. "I think her time is too short...Kohta's taking it very hard and is avoiding everyone until were all asleep. I see him up at night...watching her and coming in to hug her and calm her down when she begins having her nightmares. I can still hear the screams...every time I think about it..." I saw tears fall from her cheeks as she looked towards Komuro, My lover.

"Seeing Komuro like that...I feel pain inside my heart. What if he dies? What if I lose all sanity because of it? Alice sits in the basement playing god damned visual novels and Kohta stands watch, Shizuka always drunk, and me!" I saw her angry eyes go to sad ones, my heart beating fast as she took her hand, putting it up to her chest.

"Me...I don't know what to do...what can I do? I'm just a fucking girl who watches everyone suffer!" I walked up to her and pulled her into a hug, I could hear her gasp in surprise only to be replaced by loud sobs as she dropped to the floor in my arms crying.

"Shhhh, it's all right Rei." I said calmly. I felt pain in my words for they were no use. Saya was going to die, and every knew it. As for Komuro...it was all my fault. Rei was scared and afraid of him dying...by the wound I so mistakingly gave him by my crazed power to kill everyone I wanted to. I was to blame, It was all my fault.

"Rei...come on we need to help Komuro." I helped her up and she nodded, still sniffling a little and rubbing her eyes before grabbing the back and walking up to him. She then began to tend to his wound only for me to stop her.

"I can help." I said. She smiled and looked down at Komuro as she took off the temporary bandages and opened the bag. "You like Takashi too don't you..." She said the words that immediatly struck my heart.

That's right...she didn't know yet, that me and him were together...how long would it last...how long would and could we keep it a secret from Rei, the woman who loved and cared for my love so much that she was willing to die for him.

What would happen if she found out? This question roamed through my head as I began to slowly help her to tend to Komuro's wound with a calm face, trying to reassure her. I would find out soon enough...

End of Chapter 6...


	7. Gray Skinned emotions

Highschool Of The Dead: Chronicles Of Demise

Chapter 7: Grey-skinned emotions...

A/N: Sorry for the wait people, I just had some...MORE interruptions. This chapter is probably one of my favorites, showing true emotion to the characters.

Enjoy and review if you want. Would appreciate it ^_^.

* * *

SAYA

I awoke, my eyes drowsy and unable to open fully. I felt perfectly fine except the weird feeling was still present in my stomach. I slowly sat up and stared at my covers. I saw tears gently fall from my cheeks and onto them as I held my hand out.

It was fully gray, Like those monsters, Those nightmarish creatures that stalked night and day, eating the flesh of the living and carrying on like nothing happened, their horrid moans and disgusting glances from their never-seeing eyes that followed you blindly.

I turned my hand over and my eyes widened. I could see some of my bone, it's decaying substance rotted by my flesh. I looked over to the right and saw a knife that had been left over from when I ate dinner before going to bed last night.

I was pretty sure I heard gunshots while I was asleep, Having those horrible nightmares and feeling all life taken away from me over and over again waiting for the final day. I also Thought I heard people talking in this room...But it had a familiar voice I hadn't heard from in two days.

I didn't care though, I felt no pain anymore, I was strong and could hear a bird singing from more then a mile away. I took the knife and faced it towards my gut. Could I end it all in just one stab...? No...it would take hundreds...even thousands. No one would have to worry anymore...I would be dead. I didn't care if I never saw Komuro again, Not even the man I loved, Kohta. He would have to move on without me and find someone else to be with in this dying world of no hope. This was my goodbye, I could finally end it all.

I took the knife and hesitated before thrusting the blade into my gut. I felt nothing, No pain, Nothing. I took it out and stabbed myself again, blood splattering in and out as I took it out once more. "Just let me fucking die!" I said angrily out loud, stabbing myself again as I felt the warm tears streaming down my cheeks as I continued to stab the knife into my gut over and over again.

I soon felt the taste of copper in my mouth, One of my last senses that I could use as the knife was now fully covered in blood. I continued to beg for myself to die with my own voice as I paid no attention to anything else.

I woke up, Unknowing of where I was. It took me a bit to open my eyes as I looked to my left, seeing a wall and then a closed door. I then looked right next to me to see a handful of bloody rags I suddenly heard a soft whimper followed by a disturbing puncture sound followed by the sound of dropping liquid.

I turned, feeling my whole body tense up as I saw the most unexpected person on the bed near me, Stabbing herself to death, Blood filling the sheets at an unstoppable rate. It was Saya, Her gray skin fully enveloping her body as her changing pink to white eyes suddenly tightened, Her tears falling onto the bloodied sheets as she continued to stab herself with a sharp kitchen knife.

I immediatly got up only to feel an immense pain travel through my gut. I immediatly held it trying to hold back my painful groan. I then slowly got up and walked towards her. What was she going to accomplish from this? How was she not feeling it? I felt questions begin to cloud my mind as my heartbeat grew faster, seeing the damage up close with my now fully widened eyes.

"Saya! What the fuck are you doing?" I questioned out loud, my voice roaring through the room as her eyes widened, stopping the sobs instantly as she slowly turned her head up to face me. "Ko...Komuro...?" Her soft voice failed to cover her surprised expression as she began to shake violently.

* * *

TAKASHI

"Komuro...is...that...you...?" She looked up at me, her nearly complete white eyes looking up at me in shock. She looked exactly like one of "Them". I felt myself grow cold as blood poured from her mouth and wound. I saw her wound torn open, blood spilling out, unable to see inside due to the heavy amount of it. It was all over the sheets, It was like a horror movie.

She didn't even feel it, No pain...absolutely nothing. Her cold, desolate stare into my eyes was void of all life. She was entirely different from her old self. I felt emotion take over me as I sat on the bed and pulled her bloodied body into my arms, ignoring the pain in my gut as her body pressed into it.

"Ko...muro...?" She questioned as I held my arms tight around her. "Why is this happening?" I asked coldly, my sniffles being heard lightly by her as I tried to hold back my sobs, tears raining down my face.

"Komuro...I feel nothing...no pain...my emotions...being slowly taken away from me...my love for Kohta...it's gone now...I feel nothing for him...I am going to die tomorrow...that is a fact, not a guess...after all...I am smart...right...Komuro...am I smart...?" Her voice had no emotion, the Kohta comment ringing through my ears, Not even expecting it. I felt her words pierce my heart as she asked if she was smart, wanting to know if her knowledge has been lost as well.

"Yes Saya...yes you are..." I said as I couldn't hold back the sobs anymore. I could feel my childhood friend lean into me and nuzzle her face into my neck, staying quiet for a short moment. "Komuro...be prepared for tomorrow..." She whispered to me. I could feel my confidence decrease, my hands failing to let go of her as she fell asleep in my arms.

I held her there as I heard footsteps enter the room. I didn't bother to look, waiting for whoever it was to say something. "When she kissed me...that was the first time blood came from her mouth...when I held her close for the two nights that we spent together...she asked how much I loved her." It was Kohta, except his voice was serious, filled with the intent on telling me everything, His voice not falling apart at all.

"I would say, "I love you more then anything in the world." Did she believe me? I couldn't tell...she would never reply to my answer and just enjoy being in my arms..." I then heard some sniffling as I heard his hands tighten into fists.

"Doesn't she know that I love her? I do care for her...why can't she understand it? She's not gonna die! I know she won't! Me and her will be together fore-" "Kohta..." I said calmly, stopping him mid-sentence as I put a hand up. I knew what he was going through, Not wanting to believe the unstoppable disease that infected the girl he loved and cherished more then anything in the world.

"You should know..." I began, my voice cold and hard as ice. "She's not going to make it...as hard as it is to take in...she will be leaving this world soon...to a much better place then this hellhole of a nation...you have to face the facts Kohta...as much as I hate to say this...she's going to die." I heard him gasp in anger and frustration, his emotions getting the better of him, I could tell he was ready to punch me. "...and let me ask you something...would you rather kill her while she was alive and save her the process of turning? Or have her suffer then kill her as her cold dead eyes stared blindly at y-" I then felt him grab my by the back and throw me towards the door.

I kept my balance and kept an emotionless face. "Don't tell me any goddamn lies! Your questions are false! I won't even have to decide! Me and her will be together forever! I won't let it ha-" "Listen to yourself!" I stopped him, feeling my stress rise. He was being a complete idiot. "Do you understand what your saying at all? This virus or disease, whatever the fuck this god damned thing should be, Is 100 percent fatal to every living thing on this earth."

"What makes you think one girl, Someone I knew longer then you, would be able to be immune to it? There is no cure! No nothing! If you get bitten you die no matter what the situation, time, day, anything! It's hopeless!" I yelled. I then felt his fist collide with my wound.

I felt the sharp pain of my tendons tearing open as the force of his fist opened my wound. I stumbled back, out the door, my back slamming against the wall as I slid down holding my gut in pain. It hurt more then the damned sword that Saeko had.

"You know nothing Komuro...you don't understand anything..." He said coldly to me. "We'll see how it is when she wakes up tomorrow...now if you'll excuse me." He then went back into the room, closing the door behind him.

I sighed and looked down, feeling the blood drip from my wound. I heard two pairs of feet running up what seemed to sound like stairs. So I was on the 2nd floor of supposedly Saya's house. I didn't blame Kohta, nor' was I angry at him for what he had just done. I understood his emotions. I tried to make him realize, but he didn't listen. He'll have to find out the hard way.

"Komuro!" I heard Saeko's voice sound my name in shock as she rushed over to me. "Are you alright?" She questioned, putting a hand on my gut earning a grunt of pain from my mouth. "I'm fine..."

"What did Kohta d-" "Don't worry about it...just leave him be..." I interrupted. I then saw a pair of bare feet appear to my right. I then looked from the pair to who it was and felt my eyes widen. "Rei..."

"Taka...shi..." She fell to her knees and pulled me into a hug, nuzzling her head into my neck before beginning to sob. "Takashi!" She yelled, her warm tears streaming down her cheeks onto my shirt. I let a warm smile appear across my face before putting an arm around her back, my other hand gently rubbing her hair.

"It's okay, I'm here Rei don't worry..." I said trying to reassure her. I looked up at Saeko who was blushing immensely, her jealous attitude present as she looked away from me. I pushed Rei off and felt a tear come from my eye.

"You were on my wound you know..." I said wincing. Her eyes immediatly widened and she yelled sorry so quickly, that even a speeding bullet couldn't catch up. "Ahem..." I looked at Saeko who sighed in annoyance. "Kohta probably has that room locked...he has done that the past few nights, Question is...where is Kohta going to sleep?" I heard her ask.

"Let's figure that out...when we stop the bleeding..." I said holding my blood-ridden wound. Her eyes widened, feeling dumb for not noticing before and she quickly knelt down. "Let's get you to Shizuka's room."

I nodded as they both helped me up. I felt an immense pain spike through me as they helped me to the room next to where I just was. "Shizuka, we need your help." Saeko said as I saw the blonde-haired nurse look up with a surprised expression.

"Komuro?" She questioned my presence, immediatly getting up, her breasts bouncing to full extent, sending my nose bleeding. "His wound opened again we need to give him treatment right now!" Saeko said firmly.

Shizuka's surprised face changed to a stern look and nodded. "Get him onto the bed." Saeko nodded to her order and helped me onto the soft sheets. This was going to hurt like hell, But I would just have to go through it.

The next morning...

* * *

Kohta

I woke up, holding the girl I loved close to me, Not caring if her skin was gray or not. She wouldn't turn into one of them, I knew she wouldn't...It was impossible. I opened my eyes and looked at her with a faint smile.

"Saya...how are you feeling today?"

* * *

SAYA

I heard my name called and gently felt my lovers hand stroke against my cheek, His chubby fingers warm to the touch. "Kohta..." I said gently leaning into his hand. "I feel better then last night..." I knew he was smiling as he replied, "I cleaned up what happened last night..."

"You saw all that...?" I questioned, my heart beating rapidly. "Yea...but don't worry, it's all good now." I smiled and understood. I realized my eyes were still closed and I decided to open them. I then noticed that it was still dark out, I couldn't see Kohta.

"What time is it?" I questioned. "It's about 7:45 AM." His reply made me let out a gasp. "But...It's so dark..." I heard him gasp, I could tell he was staring at my eyes and he quickly opened the shades to the window next to me.

"Can you see the light? Anything?" He questioned, panicking. "No...I don't..." I knew it already, The second to last stage had been complete, my process of turning into one of "Them" just had one more step, the step of which I would fully turn into those nightmares of unknown creation.

But this second to last step, Was one of my five senses, One of the main things I needed for life but had not anymore. "Kohta..." I began, knowing he already knew as sobs were heard from him as I felt his arms go around me, holding me tightly.

"I'm blind..."

End of chapter 7...

* * *

I hoped you liked it. Yea it's getting extremely dramatic, even for me. Sorry if Kohta or any other character had an OOC type moment. I just needed it to be dramatic, keep the plot going. I hope you understand.

Next chapter will come out whenever so please occupy your time by listening to my two favorite songs from H.O.T.D.

(Return to Destiny by Maon Kurosaki)

(Kimi to Taiyou ga Shinda Hi by Maon Kurosaki)

both are really good songs.

Have a great day/night depending on where you live and thank you for reading.


	8. Autumn Warheads

Highschool Of The Dead: Chronicles Of Demise

Chapter 8: Autumn Warheads...

A/N: THIS CHAPTER MOVED MY HEART! EVEN THOUGH I WAS THE ONE MAKING IT! TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY AND THIS ONE IS PROBABLY THE BEST ONE I MADE! THIS IS THE MOST DRAMATIC CHAPTER I HAVE EVER WRITTEN! ENJOY!

* * *

TAKASHI

I stood with everyone else, Looking at Saya who slept soundly. Kohta's head laying on the side of the bed while Saya's hand stayed at one spot in his hair. I could hear the sniffles from Kohta, Knowing he was questioning why it was happening.

"How long do you think she has...?" I heard my Indigo-haired lover question Shizuka who closed her Hazel eyes and looked down sadly. "Less then an hour..." I felt my heart drop instantly and nearly collapsed.

I felt tears run down my cheeks as my eyes became blurry with the sad water. My childhood friend was near death, Even Kohta knew it. He was well aware of it now. I felt the warm embrace of my lover sweep upon me.

"Komuro..." She said my name gently, wiping the tears away from my cheeks. I then couldn't hold it in anymore, my sobs becoming present as I leaned into Saeko, wrapping my arms around her as she did mine.

I noticed Rei looking at me and her with jealousy but she soon looked away, knowing it wasn't the right time for that type of emotion. We all suddenly heard Saya weakly ask for Kohta. "I'm right here Saya, I'm right here." Kohta said frantically, at the near depth of insanity as tears controlled his face.

"I know this will only give you more pain but...please...please know that...I will love you forever...even beyond my death..." Her weak voice ached for death as Kohta caressed her cheek. "No one could ever replace you in my heart Saya...I will always love you too...and wait for the day I see you again in another time..." Kohta kissed her forehead gently.

"That means so much to me Kohta...please...you are the most vital member of our group...save them...protect them...promise me..." Saya closed her white blind eyes as her voice let out a faint gasp as her heart slowly came to a halt.

"I promise Saya! I promise!" Kohta held her close as she lost all life, Her once humane life now gone as her soul departed from her decaying body. "Saya...?" Kohta questioned, tears failing to stop as he put his hands upon her lifeless face.

"Saya!" He screamed to the top of his lungs as I heard Alice sobbing from behind. Rei was filled with tears as Shizuka put her arms around Alice, sharing their tears together. Saeko had no tears come from her emotionless eyes.

"Saeko...y-you...can cry too...please..." I said sobbing as I felt myself wanting everything to go back to normal as I held her close to me. "I want too...but...my tears won't come out..." She said faintly as my eyes widened.

"Oh Saeko..." I suddenly felt her fresh tears falling onto my neck as she began to sob into me. "Wait! She's still here!" I heard Kohta yell out. We all looked back only to have our eyes widen. "Kohta..." I said his name unable to hide the shock as I felt mixed emotions of anger, sadness, and everything else in the world crushing my heart.

"What? She's still al-" "Get away from her..." I said in a dark tone, pushing Saeko back a little and taking out the Smith and Wesson revolver, priming it. "Komuro...what are y-" I stopped Rei mid-sentence, looking at her with a sad, yet emotionless glare which caused her eyes to widen.

"Komuro! Why do you have the gun? She's still alive! Look!" Kohta yelled frantically in a panicking voice for he knew what I was going to do. "Get away from her Kohta...I'm not going to say it a third time." I said taking the gun and aiming it at the wide-eyed blind Saya the had just died moments ago.

I saw Kohta's expression drastically change to a fierce, unstoppable look. He got up and gripped my wrist. "Kohta?" I questioned as he slammed me against the wall. "Don't you point that gun at her you fucking bastard!" He yelled in my face.

"Kohta! Face the facts! She's dead Goddammit!" I took his arms and pushed him against the wall, replacing my surprised expression with an angered one. "She's not dead...she's alive! Look!" I saw his eyes then widen as blood escaped from the once human girl who was one of whom I held close to me, Now a living Nightmare, A creature of unknown creation, One of "Them."

"Do you see it now Kohta...? She is nothing more then a walking corpse!" I can't believe the words that had just come from my mouth. I knew everyone's eyes widened at my words, but Kohta's stayed firm as he pushed me away.

"You can't fool me Komuro...she's not dead, right Saya? Your fine, you and me are going to live together in happiness." His voice was afraid, full of panic and sorrow as he walked towards his undead lover.

"Kohta!" I raised the gun at his head, my finger on the trigger. "Get the fuck back! She's one of "Them"!" I yelled. He looked at me and gritted his teeth. "It's hard to believe that you say that about a girl that once loved you, Before loving me." I felt my heartbeat increase as my eyes narrowed.

"She doesn't love any of us now...she's dead." I said firmly. "Take that back Goddammit!" He yelled running at me. I whacked him in the face with the butt of the revolver and sent him to the ground, covering his nose.

I then took aim at my once, smart, beautiful, childhood friend who was now getting out of the covers and pressing her feet onto the floor. I aimed straight between her eyes and felt regret, sorrow, and pain fill my body as I began to pull the trigger.

"Komuro..." I heard Saeko say gently, her voice shaking. I saw Saya's eyes shed bloodied tears fall to the ground slowly. "Komuro! Don't do it!" Kohta screamed, unable to get up.

"Saya..." I said in a dark tone as I closed my eyes, looking away.

"Komuro! Don-"

"Graaaaaaah!" I screamed, opening my eyes and looking straight at Saya as I pulled the trigger. She who was a part of my memories, A part of my life, A part of my childhood, She who stood with me till her time had come, Was now completely lifeless, A large hole appearing between her eyes, Blood splattering all over the window blinds, pillows, and covers.

She fell onto the bed, The sound of the revolver round still echoing through the room. My whole body shook as I immediatly let the smoking revolver fall out of my hands and onto the ground. I stepped back with wide eyes as I felt regret take over my mind.

"Saya!" Kohta got up and pull the lifeless body into a hug. I stopped my body from shaking and let my eyes close, no emotion being shown. Everyone was speechless. Saeko's eyes were completely widened, A little gasp was heard from her and everyone else as Alice was curled up in Shizuka's arms. They all looked at me, Even Kohta, His tear filled eyes narrowing at my emotionless ones.

"I expect everyone here to do the same for me..." I said firmly. What have I done? That question filled my mind as I turned around, beginning to walk out the door. I then heard someone pick up the revolver, aiming it at me.

"Don't you move a damned muscle you fucking piece of shit!" I heard Kohta's voice echo through my ears as he cocked back the hammer, putting another bullet in place. I then looked back at him and narrowed my eyes.

"It had to be done Kohta..." I said in an emotionless tone. "No it didn't! She was still alive!" He was about to pull the trigger when I saw Saeko punch him in the face, His hand letting go of the revolver in the process.

Kohta hit the ground with a loud thud as he looked up at Saeko who picked up the gun. "Komuro is right..." I heard her say. I couldn't believe she just said that...her agreeing with what I have just done...it didn't make me feel better...it pained me to know she agreed with the pain I had just caused Kohta.

"I am sorry Kohta...but...she was turned right when her last words were spoken...forgive Komuro's actions and forgive mine..." She looked at me with sorrow in her eyes. "What happened to you Komuro...this isn't like you..." She said.

"I did what I had to do...for everyone...to save them...to save you..." I then turned and walked out the door. I couldn't think straight, too many things continued to rush through my head as I walked towards the bathroom. I needed a shower...after everything I just did...I needed to apologize to Kohta...I needed to set things straight...but right now...I needed to clear my mind...of everything.

I closed the door behind me and took off my clothes. I looked at my wound and noticed it was nearly healed. My eyes widened at it. How was that possible? It was only a day. "Shizuka really knows how to work." I said to myself before turning on the water. I felt warm, steamy water falling from the shower as I got in, letting it pour all over my body.

I took my hand and slammed it on the wall, letting the water soak my dark brown hair, now covering my whole face. I then let the tears stream as I sobbed loudly, letting it all out. About half an hour later, I got out in only a towel, carrying my clothes to the washing machine.

I put them in and walked to my room which Saeko had given me after being treated by Shizuka. I closed the door behind me and sat on my bed, staring down at the ground. I heard a knock on the door.

I didn't reply, Not wanting anyone to come in. I heard the door open, The booted feet of Saeko slowly walking towards me. "Komuro...are you alright?" She questioned. I didn't want to talk to anyone, Not even the girl I loved so much. I just kept myself silent, staring at the ground.

She sat next to me and tried to look through the hair covering my expression. "Komuro..." She said my name again, This time filled with sadness as she took her gentle hand, pressing it onto my nearly-healed wound.

"Komuro...please...tell me how you feel...you don't have to hide it..." She took her other hand and put it on my bare back, gently stroking her fingers on it. "I just killed one of my childhood friends, Isn't that enough?" I answered harshly.

"You have every right to speak your mind or emotions, I'm here for you." She said. I looked at her with emotionless hazel eyes before putting my hands on both her shoulders. "I just killed my childhood friend!" I yelled. She didn't change her worried face as she pulled my into a hug.

"I will never be able to relate to your kind of pain...I know it hurts...but I will never be able to experience what you just did..." She gently rubbed my back as I put my arms around hers. "No matter what happens Komuro, I will always be with you forever...I promise on my admiration for you..." She then kissed my softly on the lips. "And my love for you..."

* * *

REI

I watched from behind the door at what Saeko had just said to Takashi, The man I loved. I felt my heart drop as I knew I was erased from his loving heart. I was just someone he cared about now...but not enough for a relationship. I gripped my chest tightly and ran away from the room, down the stairs and to the main hallway where I fell to my knees and banged the floor with my fists crying.

I lost...Saeko won...

* * *

TAKASHI

Next morning came, My eyes opening as Saeko came in with my now dry clothes. "Put them on." She said. "The burial is happening in ten minutes." I nodded and was about to take off my towel when she came up to me and hugged me tightly.

"Please...cry if you need to...let it all out...I don't want anything becoming a burden to you...I don't want you hurting inside...I love you so much..." Saeko said kissing my neck before walking away. I didn't reply, looking down at the ground before letting my towel drop to the floor.

I got my clothing on and slipped into my shoes before walking out to the main hall. "Where is Kohta?" I asked. "He's in bed..." Rei replied to me emotionlessly before walking out of the mansion. I wondered what was up with her...was it because of what I did to Saya...when I...

I stopped my thoughts instantly, Not wanting to remember what I had just done the morning before. I walked outside with Rei, Shizuka, and Alice to an open grave in front of the mansion. I saw some shovels impaled into the ground near the grave as we stood over it. I looked over to the entrance to see Saeko walk out holding the lifeless body of Saya in her arms.

She was wrapped in a clean white blanket that covered her whole body. Saeko came up to the grave and gently set her down into the five six foot deep hole. "Speak your hearts...for it will be the last time you can for her..." Saeko said.

I knelt down by the grave. "Saya...I won't ask for forgiveness...but I will ask for you to watch over us and be our guardian...we pray for you where ever you may be and hope you live happily there." I got up and stepped back.

Alice came over and knelt down, tears falling from her cheeks. "I will never forget you Saya..." She said, getting up and running up to me, her arms going around my back. I knelt down and held her close to me not saying a word.

Shizuka knelt down and smiled. "You always were the smartest...I don't know what we will be able to do now without a smart girl like you...but...I won't stop to help anyone in need...this...I promise." She then got up and backed up, letting Rei kneel down.

"I sure am gonna miss you Saya...I mean that...you were sometimes a jerk but...always a good friend. I hope you are in a better place and I will miss you...I mean that..." Rei then got up as Saeko took a shovel.

"Let's get digging then..." Saeko took the shovel and impaled it into a mountain of dirt that was dug up for the grave before taking it and putting it over the pure white sheets that kept the body of my childhood friend entombed.

I took a shovel and began to put the dirt on as well. This continued for several minutes only for all of us to stop dead. I looked up and saw a vast array of lights in the sky, all which seemed to be like rockets. I put my hand over my eyes for shade but continued to watch as they went over us.

My eyes then widened as they lowered down to the large buildings that made up our city. "What are those?" Rei questioned in panic as more of them continued to fly down towards the city. "Warheads." I heard Kohta's voice from behind as he walked down the steps with his M110 sniper.

"Warheads...?" Rei questioned in disbelief. I didn't blame her though...I didn't expect this at all. "They are basically bombs that explode on contact with the target. They deliver immense explosions that can either be nuclear, Chemical, Biological, or Kinetic."

"No way..." Rei said not wanting to believe any of it. "Let's just hope...it's not Biological or Nuclear... even chemical for that matter...It could kill us instantly..."

I was unable to reply when I saw a bright flash of light beam into my eyes, Illuminating the entire sky. Everyone screamed except for me, Saeko, and Kohta. I grunted, covering my eyes as Kohta stood firm, his M110 gripped tightly in his hands.

In a short 10 seconds, it was all over. I looked up to see something I never thought I would see in my whole life up close, A mushroom cloud. "This is American made...the destructive power of it...it has to be." Kohta said.

"You mean...the Americans just launched nuclear warheads on fucking Japan?" I questioned looking at him in shock. "This means that it was their last fail-safe...if this didn't work...and I doubt it did, then all is lost."

He then pulled back the action lever on his M110 and looked at me. "Komuro, You have shown your ability to lead us through anything. I want you to take command of us. I want everything to be in your hands, I won't forgive you for what you did to Saya, But I understand it had to be done."

I looked at him in surprise, my eyes widened to full extent. "Kohta..."

"And one more thing." Kohta said walking up to me, placing the revolver in my hands and aiming it at his chest. "I expect you to do the same for me." He said before walking ahead and watching the mushroom cloud turn from fire to engulfing smoke.

"Radiation will be spreading...we need something to cover our faces...we need protection for our skin. Everything is to be given out. We need to leave as soon as possible...away from this place." Kohta said looking back at me and everyone.

"But first..." He said, walking over to the grave. "Let me bury her with you." I nodded to his request and put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry for yeste-" "Don't worry about it...and I said I wouldn't forgive you..." Kohta said with a faint smile.

I smiled back and took a shovel, beginning to fill the grave with everyone else as the large clouds of fire and death continued to stay where it was, Looking so destructive, yet so beautiful at the same time as the city burned, nothing remaining, no one left, all hope gone for anyone inside, except for us, the ones on the outskirts of the city, for us...it was just another way of saying that we could still make it and live to see tomorrow...and that...was good enough for me to keep on fighting...for my friends...and my love...my Saeko...my beautiful comrade...

End of chapter 9...

* * *

No words can be spoken about this chapter for me...review please and tell me how you feel. Give me your honest opinions. This chapter was so hard for me to write...but I had to do it. I don't hate Saya at all, I hope you understand that. She is one of my favorite characters.

Have a good night/ Day depending on where you live and next chapter will be out whenever.

Sorry if Kohta or anyone else was OOC...it just fit. I had to do it for it to work. Please understand.


	9. Teacher's Pet

Highschool Of The Dead: Chronicles Of Demise

Chapter 9: Teachers Pet

A/N PLEASE READ: This is Shido's story after the mushroom cloud hits. He's still an asshole but...I decided to give him some badass moments. Now...I don't hate him but I don't like him...in my eyes he's an interesting character with very evil actions that make you pulled into his character. Truly, His character was well done and very well scripted. I enjoyed his appearance and neither wanted him to die nor live. So, Here's his POV story. He really is evil in this, but I am going to have some badass moments in it. Now for all you Shido haters...this will make you hate him even more X.X.

* * *

I woke up, Fire and Smoke keeping my eyes closed as I felt pain thrive throughout my whole body. The smoke stopped my breathing as my eyes opened, resulting in them burning in pain. "Graaah!" I screamed, putting my hands over my face and rolling out of whatever I was in.

I suddenly heard a faint yelling that ringed throughout my ears. "Shido! Shido, Get up!" I heard the voice of one of my followers, Yuuki Miku. Her light orange hair reflected from what seemed to be flames in the background.

"Yuuki...what's going o-" "Everyone's dead!" She screamed in panic. I gritted my teeth in shock and anger. "What the fuck happened!" I screamed in question, Grabbing her shoulders as my eyes narrowed at hers.

"There was a huge explosion! Hundreds of these things in the sky dropped onto the city...I can't say what they are...I don't k-" "Yuuki...are you sure everyone else is...?" "Dead? Yes." She replied to my interrupting question as I threw my fist into the ground in pure rage and anger.

"How could this have happened!" I questioned to myself. All of my followers...Dead! All of them thrown away with their lives for some goddamn array of explosions that randomly occurred! But wait, I still had one last follower, Yuuki.

The beautiful goddess that followed my every command. I could still use her for my goals, Get out of the city, Save my own life in exchange for hers...or maybe save both of us...yes...perfect. I looked at Yuuki, changing my face to a lying smile that even she could not see through.

"Shido...why are you smiling? Everyone i-" "Not everyone my dear." I told her bluntly. She looked at me in surprise and realized that me and her were still alive. She then smiled happily. "Your right Shido...you and me are still..."

"We should get out of here as quickly as possible, Those creatures could come at any moment." I said hastily. "I agree." She put out a hand and I grabbed it as she helped me up. I then pulled her into a fake hug, One of my illusions for her to think she was safe.

"S-Shido...?" She questioned my unpredictable actions. "Your safe with me, I'll protect you." I whispered in her ear, My lies going into her head as she smiled, putting her arms around my skinny back.

"Oh Shido..." I then took my hand, tucking it under her chin as the blush on her face grew greater each movement I made. I leaned forward as she closed her eyes, My grinning, pale lips coming into contact with her soft, pink ones.

I released it gently and caressed her cheek, my fake smile covered by my grinning eyes. "Let's go." I said. She nodded without saying anything, Too embarrassed by my actions. My plan was in effect, She would be my tool, My guard, My lifesaver.

I would use her with all my minds power to reach my goals. A beautiful girl like her though...would rather keep her alive. I suddenly looked up and felt myself shudder as I saw a site that prevailed before me.

"Nuclear...?" I questioned as I saw the large mushroom cloud only miles away from me, Enveloping the city entirely. I quickly took my yellow tie underneath black pinstripe suit, putting it over my mouth and tying it at the back.

Radiation could kill me anytime so I had to cover my face. I then looked at Yuuki and tore off the left sleeve to my suit, Putting it over her mouth and tieing it at the back. "Don't take it off until were out of here...the radiation is deadly." I said to her.

She nodded and looked at the burning bus. "I'm amazed we made it out of there." I said in a muffled voice. "It's sad that only us made it..." She said back, her voice also muffled by my clothing piece. "Let's go." I said, beginning to walk down the road I was driving on until the explosion happened.

The street was in ruins, Dead bodies of my fellow followers and those ghastly creatures from the unknown abyss scattered all over the area. It seems that I was wrong to have them as my followers, They didn't even last a week under my command.

"Lowlife scum." I muttered to myself gathering the attention of Yuuki who looked at me in question. "Something wrong Shido?" She questioned. I put my glasses up and coughed a little before replying, "No it's nothing, Please, Let us keep walking."

She nodded and dropped the confused face as we walked down the decimated street. Minutes passed as we approached the bloodied corpse of a police officer, His badge covered in blood as his hand gripped tightly onto a pistol of unknown Caliber.

I picked up the pistol from his bloody hands and studied it. "Perfect." Even though I wasn't familiar with weapons, I knew how to fire and reload one. It fit me perfectly for my style and I could kill anyone I wanted to now with ease.

I looked for extra clips and found five, Each holding a maximum capacity of 15 round each. I grinned in glee as I ejected the already placed clip in the receiver and looked at it. The clip was empty and useless to me as an object.

I let it drop and let out a huff before taking a full clip and sliding it into the receiver. I then pulled back the slide and grinned. "A work of magnificent art." I said. "We can defend ourselves now!" Yuuki said clapping in happiness, knowing she was safe around me.

Was she safe with me? She was my pawn, I was safe because she was my direct asset to anything, She could use her body to distract certain obstacles and people. She could trick anything and anyone. "Yes Yuuki, You will always be safe with me." I replied facing her. I saw her face heat up and she looked away with a smile.

I lifted up her chin and let her look at me. She smiled softly, Looking more serious then scared. Her frail face was beautiful to me. Why did I think these things? What were these facts of unknown quantities...what did they give me? More knowledge of my situation? No.

I smiled and continued down the street with her, my newly found pistol clips tucked into my pockets.

Three hours passed as we approached a gas station, surrounded by what seemed to be gangsters. There were at least ten of them, all armed with mostly shotguns and pistols. But there was one with a rifle that made him seem to be the leader of the group.

They ate and guarded, watching the perimeter as I could see some of them playing cards in the building of the station. I decided to do a risky move, One that could cost me my life. I looked at Yuuki and she looked at me.

"I am going to make a deal with them, I still have a good amount of money left with me. Maybe I can bribe them for protection." Her eyes widened and she looked scared of something. "What is it?" I questioned, putting my hand on her cheek, My fake smile reassuring her as my eyes felt no worry for her whatsoever.

"I'm scared for you, What if they kill y-" "Shhh." I pressed a finger to her lips and kissed her forehead. Of course all of these emotions I did were fake and just to use her feelings for a trustful partnership between me and her, Nothing more. Only a pawn and a brilliant mind set on escaping the city.

"I'll be fine." I holstered the gun in the back pocket of my pants and stepped out from my cover, earning no attention from the gangsters yet. I walked closer, Only about Fifteen feet away from them. They looked up and walked slowly near me, stopping near one of the gas tanks.

"Who the fuck are you?" One of them asked, His dark-skin emitting a threatening display of his muscles as he grasped a shotgun tightly in his hands. "My name is Shido, I seek protection for me and my girlfriend." My lies of our relationship sunk deeply into my mind as I grinned behind my serious tone.

"Girlfriend eh? Where is she?" Another one asked. "I do not want to show you her, I need your trust, I am willing to pay good money for protection of me and my girlfriend." I said sternly. "How much money we talkin' bout here boy?"

"I'm a teacher at a Highschool, Not "Boy" As you call me. My pay is over 10,000 dollars in total. It's all i have." I saw the gangsters eyes widen in surprise at the amount of money I had. "Let's say...1,000 dollars each, I see ten of you in total so...It sounds only fair."

They all seemed to nod but then the leader came out, A stern look on his face as he pulled back the action lever on his rifle and aimed it at me. "How bout', We take all his money, Have our way with his girl, And mow this wise ass cunt with our guns?"

I saw the other men agree with the man and my heart started to beat faster. These savage animals, These fucking useless imbeciles. I would teach them what happens when you don't accept a deal from your local teacher...

I slowly reached for the pistol in my back pocket and grinned slowly as they all took aim at me. This could cost me my life, But...the outcome if I won would be an amazing cache of weapons, supplies, everything.

I would win this debate, Without talk, Or greed, Just the lives of ten eager men who wanted the body of my pawn. This...is where the fun begins...

End of chapter 9.

* * *

Sorry for shortness of this chapter, Who said I'm always making long ones? O_O? But I hoped you like it. THIS ISN'T A SIDE-STORY OR ANYTHING. IT IS PART OF THE MAIN PLOT FOR MINE! SO CALM YOURSELF SHIDO-HATERS. Put down your pitchforks and give this guy a chance for the beginning of next chapter. AND ONLY FOR THAT BEGINNING. after that you can hate him. Muaahahhaaha.

Have a good night or day.

Review please, or not...I don't care but I love feedback ^_^.

Also, Yuuki isn't a bad character in H.O.T.D. I felt bad for her and decided to make her have a good personality and actually care for Shido with affection and love. While he, in turn only thinks of her as a pawn for his goals. Interesting...eh...?


	10. The Grief Of Surprise

Highschool Of The Dead: Chronicles Of Demise

Chapter 10:

THERE IS TWO PARTS!

Part 1: Shido's stand.

Part 2: The Grief Of Surprise

* * *

Part 1:

* * *

I watched as the greedy excuses for human-beings took aim at me, Ready to fill my body with led as I kept my cool, My heart beating normally and my senses clear. "Do you really want to decline my offer?" I questioned with a curious tone as I kept my hand close to the pocket where my pistol lay ready to fire.

The leader didn't answer, His infamous glare staring into my squinted, narrowed eyes. He pulled back the action lever of his rifle, about to fire along with the rest of his gang. I then knew it was time to strike.

"Yuuki~!" I called out. When I called her name like that, It was a signal for her to sprout out with an enticing look for distractions. She came out of her hiding spot, the top of her uniform pulled back, her enormous breasts about to pop out of her bra as her red cheeks flushed with a seductive glance as she stared at the other men.

They all stared at her with widened eyes as I pulled out my pistol, The advantage filled with endless possibilities as I took aim at the leaders head. I never fired a gun but now was the time. I pulled the trigger, The leaders face immediatly felt abrasion as his lower jaw tore off from the rest of his face.

He immediatly fell onto the ground screaming, His voice muffled by the loss of his jaw as I took aim at one of the others. I pulled the trigger again and sent a round into one of their eyes. Blood spurred out of the greedy soul as he fell down on the ground...lifeless...unforgivable.

I immediatly pulled the trigger at another again and let his throat burst in blood as he fell down gasping for air, Soon to die from the round en-lodged in his jugular. Three down, Seven to go. They were all beginning to look at me and take aim.

My heartbeat rose as I immediatly lunged over to cover as they began to fire. I took aim quickly and put three rounds into one of the firing bastards. He fell to the ground lifeless as blood exceeded from his bullet wounds.

One quickly ran over to him and I took aim again, Pulling the trigger before seeing the mans face become disfigured as the round tore through his cheek. He fell on top of his comrade as I grinned in satisfaction.

Five more and I still hadn't used my whole clip yet. I got up, feeling my excitement get the better of me as I punctured a round into ones forehead within' seconds. I was in control. "You refused my offer, You refused to bow to your greater foe, I am the God of this city! I am Shido!" I let out a laugh as my grin grew wider, the lifeless corpse of the man falling down dead as blood poured out from his forehead.

I quickly took aim and fired again, Another round pushing through a man's eye until it couldn't even be recognized as an eye at all, it's substances mixed with blood as the bullet went through the brain and the back of his head.

Three more. I took aim and quickly popped two of them instantly, their bodies falling onto the pavement with ease as I was about to shoot the last one. I suddenly felt a sharp pain rise through my arm as blood splattered out of it.

I was shot...Me...a God...shot so easily...with just one more to kill...

The pain was immense, I could barely take it. To make things worse...it all happened so fast. The man fired another round and I had only a few seconds to realize that it punctured my right eye. Pain filled my head as the round stopped before my skull, en-lodging itself within my eye followed by an seemingly unstoppable amount of blood pouring out soon after.

I held my eye quickly, Unable to press against it for it would give me more pain then hell itself. I still had the pistol in my hand, The hand on the arm that was torn open and bleeding immensely by the bullet wound.

I needed to kill the last one fast. I raised my pistol, Trying to see him with my left eye. He and I both shot at the same time, My bullet going in between his eyes and his impaling the right side of my chest.

I felt the loss of breath as I gasped, unable to scream or stay resilient to the pain. I had succumbed to it...the feeling of pain and death as it slowly en raveled me. "Shido!" I heard Yuuki run up to me as I fell onto the ground, My back hitting hard on the pavement.

"Shido!" I could see tears falling from her cheeks with the sight I had left. "Yuuki...get me inside...right now..." She looked at me, As if she were surprised that I could still speak, Or that I was still alive for that matter. "Get me the fuck inside dammit!" I yelled at her only to cough up a large amount of blood seconds after.

This could relate to the pain of Satan dipping a still alive man with a seared body into ice cold water. I was now unable to see out of my right eye. It didn't hurt as much...but...I had lost something I needed...I lost half of my sight that helped me evade problems...I needed Yuuki a lot more now then a while ago...Plus I was wounded...I needed her for everything...

I stayed quiet as she spoke to me, Telling me not to speak for it would hurt me. I obeyed her commands and helped her help me up as I tried with all my strength to get myself into the gas station with her, Going over the dead bodies of my opponents.

Even though I was wounded...I managed to kill 10 armed men...10 civilians with a life that needed to end...I managed to get into the gas station...with a large...and satisfied grin...

Part 2:

* * *

It was nighttime at the mansion, We decided it was too dangerous to leave then and there and were going to stay here for one more night. The radiation hasn't reached around this area but it will soon enough.

I layed down on my bed and stretched out. I touched the scar on my bare chest that I recieved from the love of my life...her sadistic side always managing to give me nightmares. Would I tell her that and make her worry? No...I don't want anything to be said about it...rather...I want to forget it happened but...this scar proves otherwise.

I heard a knock on the door and I looked up. "Come in!" I said. I saw the door slowly open as Saeko came in with a worried and sad expression. She had an unexpected grimace shown on her face as she failed to look me in the eye.

"Komuro...we...eer...need to talk..." She said quietly, Almost as if it was a whisper, Not wanting to say it out loud. "Sure, What is it?" I questioned, Sitting up and patting my hand on the side of the bed for her to sit down next to me.

She responded by closing the door and locking it, Slowly walking towards the bed and sitting next to me, Her face filled with worry. "What is it?" I questioned gently, Caressing her cheek with my fingertips.

She didn't lean into it as always, It looked as though she were afraid. "Komuro...re-remember w-when..." She stuttered and looked away from me. "Remember when...that night...at the temple...?" She asked.

I felt my face heat up and I blinked twice. "Y-yea...what about it?" I questioned. I was very interested in what she was going to say but at the same time it was like she didn't want to tell me. "Remember when...we promised each other something...?" She asked tensing up and curling herself a little.

"Yea..." I answered waiting for what she was going to say. She suddenly got up and walked away from the bed a little, standing with her back facing me as she grabbed her right arm with her other hand and gripped.

"Saeko! What is it?" I questioned. She suddenly turned to face me, Both her hands gently placed on her stomach before finishing what she was going to say. "I'm..s-sorry Komuro..." Tears filled her eyes as mine widened in pure shock. "I...couldn't keep...my promise..." She began sobbing in front of me as I just stared at her in disbelief.

I knew the risks, I knew everything...it's just...why did I do it...?

"What now...?" She questioned still sobbing. "You gonna kick me out...you afraid of the outcome? Do you hate me because of it?" Her voice was filled with pain as she struggled to finish her sentence. I immediatly got up and made my decision.

My hand connected with her cheek, A slap echoing through the room as she stared at me in shock. "Don't think that way, You are the woman I love with all my heart and I made love with you knowing all the risks. You don't have to apologize, You don't have to say anything...it happened...it can't be stopped...your pregnant with our child...am I mad...? Of course not! This is the greatest thing that's ever happened to me besides you!"

Her eyes were fully wide and her shaky voice stuttered under her breath as I gently took her into my arms. "Ko-Komuro...I-...I..." I shushed her and gently kissed her on the lips earning her silence. She then began to sob into my chest as I gently rubbed her back to comfort her.

Words weren't spoken as she returned my kiss. I smiled, tears falling from my face before kissing her again. The kiss soon turned into a battle with our tongues as we held our lips closed on each other. She moved her hands along my bare chest as I gently began to take off her shirt.

She pushed me onto the bed without a second thought and lay on top of me, her bra barely holding her breasts as she began to kiss me again. She stopped and looked at me. "Wanna go at it again?" I asked her with a smirk, trying to oppose what just happened moments before.

She responded by taking my hands and putting them onto her breasts letting me massage them to my liking. "I'm guessing this is a yes." I said. She responded again with a loud moan as we began to pleasure ourselves for what seemed to be...would be the last night for a while.

I fell to my knees and let out a gasp. "Our child?" I questioned what I had just heard from behind the very door Komuro and Saeko were behind. Moments passed and I suddenly heard moans coming from her.

They were...no no no...that can't be...but...she is with him...right...? I felt at loss. I was at loss. I lost all my hopes with Komuro...I was erased from his mind...my love for him was still so strong...but I failed to approach him sooner...and now he was with...her...I can't live with myself like this...no more...What's the point now...?

I got up, all my life taken from me as I heard some more moans from their pleasure as I bit my lip tightly, My heart in immense pain as I sneaked over to Kohta's room. I made sure no one was in there and grabbed the Smith and Wesson revolver.

I saw that it was fully loaded with it's 6 round cartridge. I then went to an isolated place in the mansion, my heart beating rapidly. No one cared for me anymore...I couldn't live with myself...what was the point?

I sat in a corner and pulled back the hammer for the revolver and stared at it for what seemed to be an eternity. I grasped it tightly in my hands as I thought of what I should do. This life...is meaningless to me...I don't feel at home anymore...It's time to put and end to it all...

End of chapter 10.


	11. Quarantine

Highschool Of The Dead: Chronicles Of Demise

Chapter 11: Quarantine

I understand that since OC's will be in this, others will get turned off from this story and I understand that.

* * *

Time: 0600 hours

Mission: Quarantine area and kill anything that moves no matter who or what it is.

Mission time: 48 hours

I sat in the UH-60 Black Hawk, my eyes half-closed and tired from the long flight to our mission objective. Why did American forces have to come to Japan? It was complete bullshit. This was their own problem and they should deal with it.

I looked down at my M4 carbine, It's black metal reflecting off something bright. I felt a hand press against my shoulder as one of my squad mates yelled my name over the roar of the helicopter blades.

"Kalder! Look at this shit man!" All I had to do was look up in order to have my eyes widen in shock at what images seered into my brain. A large mushroom cloud embraced the whole area in front of us, covering buildings in ash and fire as radiation was probably spreading everywhere.

"Enjoying the view ladies?" Our commanding officer, Sergeant Dwight Aerial questioned us in a loud tone as he grinned at the sight of the devastating aftermath from the nuclear weapon. "What the fuck is going on here sir?" One of the men questioned in shock.

"War." The sergeant simply answered, His grin never leaving his face as he stared at all of us. "An unknown infection has spread throughout Japan and we! America! Are the only ones capable of destroying this threat!"

"What exactly are we up against sir?" One of the men questioned. "A type of virus or flu that causes the living human being to turn into a mindless, flesh-eating monster." The men looked at him in confusion as did I. What the fuck was he talking about...flesh eating cannibals?

"The intel we have gathered from HQ suggests that these things are Japan's living population now turned to rotting, undead corpses that can only be taken down by the removal of the brain or separating the head from the rest of it's body.

Everyone stood still, their eyes widened and full of questions at what had just went through their ears. I could feel my heart beat rapidly as he continued on.

"They need to be eradicated at all costs." He picked up his M16A4 and pulled back the action lever. "If it moves, Kill it, If it doesn't...kill it anyway." His voice was harsh and fierce, Like a demon in the flaming winds of hell.

"Oh and one more piece of Intel." He said as the helicopter began to descend into an intersection. "Their as blind as a bat...use it to your advantage." He said causing the mens eyes to widen. "What the fuck are these things?" One of them asked.

"I personally think it's a movie line come true." The sergeant answered as the Black Hawk was near the ground. "What would that be from sir?" I asked, readying my M4. "It's a quote from George A. Romero's Dawn Of The Dead...back in the 1970's." He then looked at everyone in the eye.

"When there's no more room in hell...the dead will walk the earth." And with that, the chopper landed before he took step first onto the ground waiting for everyone else. I could see the cold, icy grin on his face which was covered in scars and scratches, His threatening appearence matching with his bald head as he said that quote...it sent shivers down my spine...it caused fear to strike within my muscled body.

He was a man to be feared, Yet a man you could respect and trust with your life...this was Sergeant Dwight Aerial, Commanding officer of the Zulu Clean-up squad...our squad. I didn't know what I or the rest of my squad were to face when we set foot onto the ground...but I sure as hell knew...we weren't gonna like it.

End of chapter 11.


	12. An Attempt

Highschool Of The Dead: Chronicles Of Demise

Chapter 12: An attempt...

Enjoy!

* * *

I held my lover close to me, Her head nuzzled into my neck as I gently stroked her long Indigo hair. Her nude body collided against mine as her breast slightly moved on my chest. I smiled down at her and moved my fingers down onto her back.

Her skin was so soft and delicate which made it hard to believe she fought like she did. It had only been twenty minutes since she admitted her pregnancy. Damn I went quick that time...and it was only the second time I made love with her...

I sighed and gently put the covers over her beautiful body as I got out, getting my boxers and pants on first before quickly putting on my shirt. I opened the door and closed it behind me before walking down the hall in search for the kitchen.

I was very hungry for some reason and I sure as hell didn't know why. I came to the main entrance and saw what looked to have been Rei, entering the garage. "What the hell is she doing?" I questioned myself before running down to see what was up.

I suddenly lost track of her. The mansion was so big which caused everyone to get lost at least once in a while. I decided to check out the garage and went to open the door when I heard the pull back from the hammer of the Smith and Wesson.

"Rei?" I asked. I heard all movement stop only to hear, "Go away!" From her shaky voice. I was now more curious then ever and opened the door only to stop dead, My eyes feeling as though they were about to peel back and my heart about to burst.

In front of me was Rei, huddled in a corner, The Smith and Wesson pointed directly at her head by her own hand, a bullet noticeably in the chamber and ready to fire as tears fell down her cheeks. "Rei! What the fuck are your doi-" "Why ask? You don't care about me anymore..." She said emotionlessly.

I gasped at what she said, Unable to think of anything that would fit the situation. Why was she doing this? "Rei...what's wrong...?" I gently asked, Trying to ease the tension as I stood completely still, Afraid of what might happen to her.

"I lost my chance with you...Saeko is going to have a wonderful child with you...and I am going to let myself be dragged down to hell by my own compensating will of not being able to be happy with you." I was in complete shock...she heard everything...she knew everything about what happened.

"Rei...you still have a purpose in life!" I yelled. She looked up at me in surprise before looking back down, The revolver still directed at her temple. "I may be in a relationship with Saeko...but why should you be at loss because of it?" I gritted my teeth, Feeling like an asshole for what I was saying to her...I felt like a drill sergeant...fucking up her will to stay confident...

"You have to move on in life, If the man you love is taken...then you have to deal with it...you are still valuable to me...you are family to me...you are someone I hold dear...if you died...I would fall apart without you...everyone needs you...I need you...stay with us...you don't have to do this..."

"No! You don't mean that! You speak lies to cover for the truth you keep from me!" She lightly pulled the trigger on the revolver and my heart felt ready to burst. "Rei! Stop it please! I'm not speaking lies! You are still someone I care about!" Her eyes widened then grimaced as she pulled the trigger even more.

"Rei!" I started to hear footsteps running down the hallway with yelling only to make me look away for a split second. I heard her cock the hammer and I looked back at her. She was one moment away from fully pulling the trigger.

"Rei!" My eyes widened as I felt everything around me fall, Her finger pulling the trigger completely. The moment was dead, No sound, No nothing...Just me...her...and the gun pointed directly at her temple.

We both stared at each other, The revolver doing a click each time she pulled the trigger. "There's no bullets...?" She asked quietly with a shaky voice. "You cocked the hammer twice...you probably loaded only one bullet and turned the chamber again by fear..." I said with a grimacing face with both relief and anger.

She suddenly cocked the hammer five more times to get to the chamber she was at last time. She aimed it at her head and I ran at her, hoping to stop anything from happening. "Rei! Don't do it dammit!" I lunged at her and out of fear, She aimed the revolver at me on impulse.

In a split moment, The revolver let out a loud noise filled with smoke and fire as the revolver round flew out of it. It all happened so fast, I stared at her with the most confusing look as she held the gun aimed at my gut.

I felt nothing different, Nothing strange. I looked down and saw that she...my childhood friend...the girl I used to love...just shot me...blood flowing out of the wound. She began shaking violently and and lowered the revolver as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Ta-Takashi...no...I didn't want this...I didn't want this...why...why..why?" She began hyperventilating as she backed away from me. She was ashamed, Afraid, Unknown to what she had just done as I stumbled back.

I suddenly heard Kohta's voice as he ran in with my Ithaca shotgun. "Komu-" His eyes widened in shock at the scene. "I didn't mean to...I didn't...I...I don't deserve to live!"

"Rei! Put the weapon down right now..." Kohta said with a stern grimace as he slowly approached her. I stood as though nothing happened, Blood now coming out of my mouth. Why wasn't I in pain?...what was this strange torture?...It was though nothing had happened.

I suddenly heard one more pair of footsteps run in. I just stood there, Not caring who it was and staring directly into Rei's eyes. "Shizuka! Help Takashi!" Kohta said without taking his eyes off Rei who started to slowly back up.

"Takashi...forgive me...I didn't want this to happen...I...no...I don't deserve any forgiveness...I don't matter to any of you anymore...I'm just a lost soul in the damned world..." She backed up to the back door of the garage as Kohta lifted up his shotgun and pumped it.

"Don't move!" Kohta yelled as sweat dripped down his face. I felt Shizuka's hand go onto my wound as she looked into my eyes with shock. "Don't you feel this?" She questioned. I said nothing, Just looking straight at Rei.

I forgave her, I didn't care what she had just done...but I didn't want her to think we all hated her...we all respected her...and we all needed her...

"Komuro!" I heard Shizuka yell my name and I finally at her worried eyes. "Please...lay do-" "I'm sorry Shizuka...but I need to stay here with Rei for a while longer..." I said with an emotionless tone. Why do you need to stay with me? Don't you hate me? Takashi! I just fucking shot yo-" "Not on purpose...it was an impulse Rei..." I interrupted her and she grimaced even more, looking away.

One more pair of footsteps came into the room. "Komuro...?" I turned my head a little and faced the widened eyes of my Indigo-haired lover as she gasped. She looked directly at Rei and she realized what had happened.

"Rei...what the fuck have you done...?" Saeko tightened her fists. She was fully clothed with her daily clothing as she looked at Rei with narrowed and angered eyes. "I knew it...you all hate me now..." Rei took aim at kohta and cocked the hammer.

"I'm leaving..." She said. My eyes saddened and just stared at her. "Rei...I forgive you...please...don't-" "Don't fill my heart with your lies!" She screamed at me as she opened the door.

She then dropped the gun and closed the door behind her, Running away from us and the mansion, Her hatred for what she had done never leaving her heart as she ran past the fence and back into the world of chaos.

Kohta was about to chase her and I eyed him. "Don't..." He lowered his Ithaca and walked up to me. I felt Saeko's hands go around my body as she looked at the wound that Shizuka was studying. "We need to get him to a bed...he may be in shock."

"I'm not..." I said. Everyone looked at me with widened eyes. "Can't you feel this at all?" Saeko asked in worry, Her usual calm tone turned into a worried and scared one. "I don't feel it..." They couldn't believe it.

"We need to get him to my room." Shizuka said putting my arm around her back helping me to keep standing. It took a bit to get to her room and she layed me down on the bed, opening my shirt and taking it off to see that it was soaked with blood and that it was all over my stomach.

She got her medical bag and took out tweezers, pain-killers, and other things I didn't particularly know or care about. "We need to get the bullet out first." She said sternly as she took the tweezers. "Do it quickly." I said quietly closing my eyes.

She took the tweezers and put them into my wound. I felt absolutely nothing and made not even a grimace as she did this. She grabbed hold of the bullet and slowly pulled it out. She took it into her hands as it was fully taken out and she looked at the wound.

"This isn't possible...anyone would go down by a bullet like this...especially one from a 357." She said blankly. "I don't feel any pain...I'm telling you..." I said. "Komuro..." I heard Saeko say my name worryingly and I gently put my hand up to her cheek and stroked it.

"I'm fine..." I said with a gentle smile. "What about Rei...?" Kohta asked. "We need to find her-" "We will, You need to get some rest!" Shizuka proclaimed angrily. "But-" "We'll search for her...for now, you need to stay off your feet for a while." She said.

I gave in and nodded. "I'll stay with him." Shizuka said. "He needs the medical treatment." "Me and Saeko will look for Rei then." Kohta said. Saeko slowly nodded and looked at me one last time. "I'll be fine...go look for her...please..." I said. She nodded sadly and went out of the room with Kohta and to the main hall of the mansion.

"Saeko..." Kohta said my name quietly as he grimaced. "What is it?" I questioned him, My sad look still present. "That wasn't normal...no one could stand up after a round went straight through their gut with a 357." Kohta looked at me with eyes of concern.

Mine were surprised and I kept walking with him. "Did anything happen with you and Komuro while we were separated?" He asked. A blush came to my cheeks and I looked away. "N-nothing in particular..."

"Did he come into contact with any of "Them"?" My eyes then widened as I remembered something that I had failed to realized ever since that morning...when I went crazed for blood and stabbed Komuro...with blood already splattered on my sword by "Them"...It was not purged blood...but infected blood...that I had stabbed into Komuro...

"No..." I said out loud. "What is it?" Kohta questioned instantly. "N-nothing to be worried about...Nothing happened...Let's look for Rei." I said. "Alright then." We continued down the stairs and opened the door before walking outside.

I...infected Komuro...?

End of Chapter 12...

* * *

Dear fellow readers,

You should really check out this story from my friend JM1681. I was blown away by it and it has a lot of great storyline in it. I highly recommend it. His story is getting some views but not a lot. So please review his. He never asked me to advertise his story but too bad I am. Have fun reading it while I write the next chapter ;D.

Link: fan fiction .net/s/6391084/1/DEAD_Today_Gone_Tomorrow (no spaces)


	13. TAPS

Highschool Of The Dead: Chronicles Of Demise

Chapter 13: TAPS

* * *

As we exited the Black Hawk, Dwight looked around the empty intersection we had landed in. He sighed and called our radioman, Desmond Hawkins, Over to his position. They were probably contacting HQ.

I got a tap on my shoulder from my squad mate, Alicia Watson, Her big blue eyes shined as the sunset reigned over us. She smiled and exited the Black Hawk, Her Heckler And Koch MP5K ready to fire. It had an equipped holographic sight and dual magazines.

I got out and saw another one of my squad mates, Antonio White, Jump out of the Black Hawk with his M21 Semi-Automatic Sniper rifle ready to fire. His face was of Mexican Descent, His mustache matching perfectly with his gold-trimmed sunglasses and his brown cowboy hat.

The rest of the squad poured out, A total of 15 Elite Special Ops Marines, Each with their own background, Personality, And unique weapon choice. We were codenamed, "ZULU" Squad. Of course we weren't the only ones in the area, There were plenty of other squads doing the same thing but with different objectives.

The only thing I wasn't looking forward to...was killing innocent survivors...I wanted to talk to Dwight about that...He was a hardass...but he understood the meaning of peace and sanity. I looked back and saw the Black Hawk ascend up into the air before taking off away for the area.

"Alright ladies! Listen up!" Dwight made his voice present as he gathered us around. "We are clear of the radiation zones, But if Hawkins over here," He pointed towards Hawkins. "begins to hear a bunch of beeping sounds on his Rad-Detector, I want gas masks on immediatly!" He looked at each and every one of us.

"Is that understood?" We all yelled sir yes sir and he let a pleasant grin spread across his face. "Glad to hear it, Let's move ou-" We began to hear moans and groans from all around us, Starting with very few until it began to grow in the hundreds.

"Sounds like a goddamn sex party!" One of the marines said looking around us. "Alright, All weapons locked and loaded! I want a ten meter sweep around the intersection for each of you! I want head shots only and no waste of ammo!" Dwight yelled his orders as if the God Of War was telling him through his mind.

"Sir! Over there!" One of our female squad mates yelled as the first sign of disturbance was quickly noticed. A lone figure shambled towards us, It's torn open jaw making some of the marines eyes widen in shock as blood seeped out of it's wounds.

Cuts and slashes, Even burns and stab wounds were present all over it's body. It's right eye was mangled and filled with worms as it's nose was torn open and dangling from it's face. It's hair was ripped and messy, Blood covering every inch of it's body.

"What...the fuck...?" One of the marines asked. "Matches the description like a dick stuck in an anthill." Dwight said walking over to my side as more of the shambling maniacs. "Okay! Look! Only way to kill it is a bullet to the head and it's really fucking slow! You know what that means ladies?" Dwight questioned.

We stood silent, He would tell us anyways. "It means the fucking creatures that love our flesh more then girl on girl! It's fucking zombies!" Most grimaced while some laughed. "Alright then! Let's get this show on the road!" A man named Johnny James said in excitement as he took aim at the lead maniac supposedly proclaimed a zombie in Sarge's case.

"Woah woah woah hold it!" Dwight walked up with a serious look and eyed Johnny instantly before taking his rifle and pulling back the action lever. "First kill belongs to daddy sweethearts!" He yelled before taking aim and pulling the trigger, Blood splattering out of the now present hole in the lead zombies head as it fell to the ground dead.

"Make me proud ladies!" Dwight passed the rifle to Johnny and he gladly accepted it. Everyone began firing as Dwight leaned back on an abandoned car with a wide-spread grin on his face. Antonio took aim slowly and marked his opponent with a little lift of his hat before pulling the trigger.

The zombies head exploded instantly due to the 7.62 round embedding it's place through the jaw and into the cerebellum. I took aim with my M4 and looked through my Holographic sight which was probably one of the greatest accurate scopes ever created in my opinion.

I aimed at a female with no lower jaw and eyes, Worms falling out of her sockets as she let out a loud and ghastly groan. I pulled the trigger and sent a round of 5.56 NATO into her skull. Blood and brains splattered everywhere before she fell to the pavement lifeless.

Alicia sent a hail of well-placed rounds from her MP5K and immediatly took down ten of them within fifteen seconds. Desmond easily gained a group of headshots as he pulled the trigger on his M16A4 equipped with a grenade launcher and holographic sight.

Johnny fired his M16A4, no gun attachments, And cut open most of his targets necks which led to their heads ripping off due to the abrasion. Dwight continued to watch as if he were pleased greatly by our actions.

He loved it when we did good and in return, His badass ways would shine on us somehow in many forms of unknown extent, And by that I meant that he would do something unexpected. A couple of minutes passed as the horde of lifeless corpses flooded the intersection.

They didn't stop coming, They came from what seemed to be the never-ending abyss. "Your doin' fine ladies! Keep it up for about ten more minutes!" He knew we could do more but he let us have a break.

Ten minutes passed before Dwight clapped his hands and pointed towards the alleyway over by the left side of the intersection. "I want you all to do a sweep into that alleyway, Let's get the hell out of dodge!"

We all began to fall back as the horde enclosed on us. "Come on! Get some you ugly dumbshits!" One of the marines started yelling as he went further toward the horde, The bullets from his LMG Heavy-Machine gun tearing them down even though most of them got up or crawled towards him.

"Yea! Get some! Come on come on! Come to daddy mutha fucka'z!" He screamed in slang only to have them overpower him. We watched in horror as their teeth sank into his flesh, tearing it off as they ate him.

He began to scream only to continue pulling the trigger, Two of the marines in front of me getting gunned down by his screaming misfire as he was eaten alive, Blood pouring everywhere. The marines were dead instantly, One of their necks torn open with the others head blown off.

"Micky! Jared!" Johnny screamed in shock as the remained lifeless, Blood pouring out of their wounds. Dwight walked up to the still alive marine whose name was Jake. "I'm sorry Jake." Dwight took out a grenade, pulled the pin and dropped it next to Jake's head as he screamed in pain.

Dwight grimaced as he walked away from the horde of flesh-eaters only to hear Jake scream loudly one last time before the grenade consumed both him, and the zombies in a chaos of fire,blood, and body parts.

"Go go go!" Dwight was pained by three of his men being killed so easily, They were all highly trained Elite's. We all moved into the alleyway in shock and pain, Johnny yelling to the top of his lungs as Hawkins and Alicia held him back from his two dead friends.

The zombies enclosed on the alleyway but were held back by me, Dwight, And Antonio. "Keep moving!" Dwight yelled and we fell back to the rest of the squad. We came out of the alleyway only to stop dead. They surrounded us completely.

Everyone stood with widened eyes as Dwight sighed calmly and pulled out a cigarette, His stern expression never leaving his face even for a second as he lit up the smoke with his lighter before looking at the surrounding horde.

"Well...Shit."

End Of Chapter 13...

* * *

DWIGHT IS BADASS EH? Sorry for the shortness of chapters but it's quicker to update like this. The fact that I'm improvising on the whole plotline of the marines is what makes it more interesting. I don't even know what to do for the marines at this point so hehehe, You, Nor I, Do not know what is to come. I forgot to mention I put up a poll on my profile of your favorite H.O.T.D. character, Mine of course is Saeko but please choose yours. I like that poll ^_^.

Review please and I hoped you enjoyed this latest chapter to Chronicles Of Demise.


	14. Welcome To Dead Land

Highschool Of The Dead: Chronicles Of Demise

Chapter 14: Welcome To Dead Land

SO SORRY FOR WAIT! Of course when people praise me for a regular update it's halted for like 3 days. Okay, I was going to update this friday but I had a migrain. Saturday I had writers block and was trying to learn Halo Reach Epilogue theme and Morrowind them on piano, WHICH I HAVE SUCCESSFULLY DONE! Now, I present to you a short but story-entwined chapter. Hopefully enjoy cause I spent three hours straight making a weapons detail and character sheet for everyone in the squad. It sucked cause I had to use math...AND I HATE MATH!

* * *

I watched as Dwight let a puff of smoke exit from his mouth as his green eyes showed all the emotion bestowed within him. He was in a thinking position, His eyes set on finding a way out of our problem. "We're fucked!" Johnny said as he hypervenilated, Gripping his M16 tightly.

"Calm down private!" Dwight barked before looking down and sighing. "They're only about ten feet away from us sir! We got a plan B?" I questioned him as I raised my M4, the Butt of the stock pressed into my shoulder as the flesh-eating menace enclosed on our position from all sides.

Dwight looked up and grinned as he studied a ladder leading to the top of a building. "In fact we do..." He took one more puff of his cigarette and stood up straight looking at all of us. "White, Watson, James, And Hawkins! I want all of you up that ladder in one minute sharp! The rest of you hold your position and fire at will on my mark!"

They all took aim before Dwight pulled back the action lever on his M16A4 with holographic sight and a shotgun on the bottom of the barrel ready to fire. "Fire at will!" He yelled and took aim with his rifle. I began to pull the trigger on my M4, 5.56 NATO rounds flying into the heads of the hell-spawned flesh-eaters as they shambled towards us.

Alicia and Antonio began to climb the ladder quickly as Johnny and Desmond began to climb after them. After a full minute all four were up there and Dwight yelled for four more of us to go up the ladder. These four were Private Kent Bennett, Corporal Liam Jenkins, Private 1st class Anya Blaine, And Private Leeroy Dunn.

We covered for them, The zombified citizens of Japan inching toward us as we began to lose our firepower due to most of us going up the ladder. "Alright! Nikolai, Then me, Alyssa, And Kalder! Let's move it! Antonio, Give us some Goddamn cover fire!" Dwight yelled to our Marksmen.

He tipped his hat and began firing at the ones closest to us. Nikolai, Our russian Special Ops member who carried a German-made weapon known as the G36C Assault Rifle, Climbed up the ladder with amazing speed, Getting up it in under eight seconds flat.

Dwight quickly got up, 1 second more then Nikolai then looked down for Alyssa to climb up. She got up as quicky as she could as I, the last one on the ground, Continued to splatter the brains of many, My trigger-finger pulling slowly and steady as I quickly took down the ones closest.

"Kalder! Get your ass up here now!" Dwight yelled to me. I instantly strapped my M4 around my neck and ran up the ladder, Not wanting to be anywhere near these things. Suddenly, The ladder ceased to exist as it broke away from the top end. My eyes widened as my heartbeat increased rapidly, Fear consuming my body as I fell onto the ground.

"Fuck!" I heard Dwight yell as Alicia screamed my name in fear. Antonio cursed as he started to cover my dazed body, The bullets hailing over me as the flesh-eaters fell down one by one. "Kalder!" Dwight yelled to me and I looked up, Pain running down by back as I started to get up.

I suddenly felt the pain spike up and I let out a yell, Falling back to the ground. "Kalder! Status Report now!" Dwight yelled at me with a grimace as he ordered the rest to cover fire. "My back hurts like a bitch sir! I can't move!" I yelled back over the loud gunfire reigning above me and onto the enemy below.

"Dammit! I need a volunteer to h-" "I will!" I heard Alicia's voice interrupt the sergeants and I watched as she climbed down what was left of the ladder and dropped to the ground before running up to me.

"Drake! Are you alright?" She said my first name unlike Dwight who would always say my last. I grunted and shook my head. "I think I sprained it or something." I replied as her big blue eyes studied me.

"Watson! Get Kalder to the other side of the building! We'll cover you!" She nodded to Dwights orders and helped me up only to have me grunt in pain as I laid all my weight on her side. She grimaced and pulled me up.

"Fight the pain you pussy!" She yelled in my face making my green eyes widened. "How the fuck did you get in this squad if you couldn't withstand a fucking back problem you old ass!" I tried to ignore the pain as best I could as she helped me to the side of the building where a large fence was.

"Watson! Kalder!" Dwight yelled jumping over the fence and up to us. "I'll help you get over the fence, We need to hurry though." He took aim and popped the heads of three flesh-eaters before taking my left side and helping up and over the fence as Nikolai and Antonio waited for me to go over.

I yelled out in pain as I heard my back crack. "Damned ladders." I said out loud. I was pushed over the fence as Nikolai and Antonio caught me and dragged me over to a car and set me down, My back rested against the front door.

I watched as Alicia and Dwight climbed over the fence and jumped down onto the ground. Alicia ran over to me and smiled. "How you doing?" She asked. "My back cracked while I got over the fence...is that good?" I questioned her.

"Nope." I sighed at her answer and looked down with an annoyed expression. "Thought so." She got up and looked at Dwight. "We need to get him somewhere safe and secure, This is not the place to help him."

Dwight nodded and pulled back the action lever on his M16. "Alright, We lost three men in twelve seconds flat, I never want to see that happen again...ever!" His expression was fierce and deadly. "This is Black Hawk 479, do you read me?" The static voice of our pilot echoed through our comms.

"This is Sergeant Aerial, Go ahead 479." "Mission is a failure, All other squads have either been eliminated or have fallen back to their LZ's. Our LZ is hot so I need you and your team to go to extraction point Alpha Sierra at coordinates 0495X by Grid 2409Y."

"Fuck! What happened to the other squads?" The pilots voice was silent before replying, "They were outnumbered and eaten alive...thing is...in less then two minutes of their deaths...they got up and did the exact same thing to the others..."

We stood silent, These really were a zombified horror intent on killing all of us. "R-roger...we'll be at extraction point Alpha Sierra, coordinates 0495X by Grid 2409Y." The pilot went blank as Dwight looked at us.

"Alpha Sierra is the bridge near Taikafumi Square, We need to move right now. Alicia and Antonio, I want you to help Kalder. Everyone else, Watch eachothers backs. Let's move!"

Alicia took my right side and Antonio took my left. Taikafumi Square was more then six miles away. This was gonna suck...and with my busted back...hell was closer then I thought...

End of Chapter 14...

* * *

Hope you liked it and Review please. Again sorry for wait. I'll try and get next chapter up soon.

Military got owned hahaha. Oh, I got most of the Dead Rising endings. All I need is Ending F and A. Ending S is the real ending which is kinda strange. Ending F i hear is the saddest one and is messed up. Just my style ^.^!

Thanks for reading ^_^.

f803879c-104e-483c-9edc-299dbb94eff2

1.03.01


	15. Horrors And Search

Highschool Of The Dead: Chronicles Of Demise

A/N PLEASE READ: I AM SO SO SORRY FOR LONG WAIT! AND FOR THE BEGINNING OF THIS CHAPTER! YOU WILL HATE IT BUT I NEED IT FOR PLOT! BLACK OPS TOOK MY LIFE AWAY AND SCHOOL IS A PAIN! SO MANY TESTS NOW! GRAAAAH! I FINALLY UPDATED THIS CHAPTER! I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT PLEASE REVIEW! I WANT FEEDBACK DAMMIT O_O!

Black Ops ftw :3.

* * *

Chapter 15: Search

* * *

"General Chaine, Supreme minister Takanawa has urgent business to discuss about the outbreak." dimmed lights, men in blue army fatigues, weapons and armaments, computers, monitors, video recorders, tapes, files, recognitions and distinguished heroes put up on walls, all placed around one man, One high-ranking official with the power to end all wars with an army of over 3 million strong.

General Chaine.

His bushy Grey mustache and beret matched his patterned fatigues of distinguished medals, achievements, and status perfectly. A .44 magnum revolver was holstered on his belt, as well as a steel bowie knife with Tallie marks on the blade...probably of the men he had killed during his previous battles of recognition.

His white, scarred, battered skin hid his past well behind his clothing as he looked towards the voice that had called him. His icy blue eyes met the brown eyes of a man dressed in blue fatigues, a stern salute applied to his clean shaven face. "Put her on secure channel 294E." He said with a raspy voice, his now shown cigar pressed between his lips for another puff.

The man went over to a monitor, switching up buttons and controls that sustained the different channel frequencies and mapping feed. Suddenly, the image of a woman appeared on the large screen in front of General Chain.

She had deep teal eyes, her face of Asian descent. Her pitch black hair was short, the bangs going over her right eye. Her black uniform signified her status as Supreme Minister of Japan. "Good afternoon General Chaine." Her voice was young, as was her face which looked like she was in her late twenties.

"Same to you Ms. Takanawa, If I may call you that." General Chaine replied, lowering his cigar and tipping the discontinued ashes into his personal tray before putting it back into his mouth. "You may call me what you wish, Names and rank do not matter at this most dire time General." Her expression was grim, yet her voice maintaining a calm and peaceful tranquility between everyone in the room who were calm.

"I understand completely Ms. Takanawa, What is the situation in Japan?" He questioned bluntly, his expression grim yet full of curiosity and calmness. "As I have said, Dire is the most descriptive word I can give at the moment." She sighed and sat back in her black leather chair behind her Grey, decorative desk.

She clasped her hands together and looked at them, tightening the grip as she looked pained. "What of your forces? Our cleanup seems to be running smoothly but we have had no contact with any of your forces at the rendezvous points." He flicked his cigar into a trash bin before lighting another one with his decorative lighter, the print of a eagle stained upon the steel mechanical fire starter.

"My forces, are gone..." The cigar nearly fell from the general's mouth as his eyebrows raised in surprise. "All of your forces? Surely there must be surviving pocke-" "None at all, they are either turned into our so-called Undead enemies, or have been killed by other means."

The general looked down, not believing his ears. "I am sorry for your loss Ms. Takanawa, I really am." He took another puff, his honesty never leaving his saddened eyes. He felt pity for the lost men at arms in this brink of utter chaos. He was a General, a certified hardass on his troops, a man that got the job done, but even then his feelings for his own soldiers were that of family.

"Need not apologize General, they left with them nearly all hordes of the infected menace dead within' the southern end of the whole city. But more are coming, mostly where YOUR troops are heading for." She emphasized the placement of the flesh-eaters and what his troops were in store for.

"I suggest you get them the hell out of there before they are overrun, you must get them to a certain area, I suggest the Tsubenika Square. It is a large area, all your soldiers can find shelter and very well-placed defensive positions there for it is already occupied by a battalion of my troops."

"You plan everything so smoothly I can hardly understand how your troops were erased from the slate." The general said. "I am the supreme minister, do not forget...Mr. Chaine." The general smirked in amusement and admiration for the minister.

"I will replace them immediatly." The general looked at one of the men near the comm channels and nodded. "I will speak with you in a moment Ms. Takanawa." She nodded as the screen was flashed before turning black.

"All units, this is General Chaine, You are to all move to Tsubenika Square, You are about to be in the presence of hundreds of those flesh-eating bastards from hell. I don't want any of you to have that experience, I want all you at the square on the double. Any unit not able to follow that order please turn to comm channel 387C on frequency 98.2. Godspeed." As soon as the channel was put to ease, channel 387C opened without hesitation.

"General Chaine, This is sergeant Dwight Aerial of Zulu Squad, we were ordered to move directly to Takafumi bridge, We are way out of walking distance to that square, we cannot follow orders I apologize Sir." The raspy voice of the sergeant was immediatly put into effect by the general.

"This is general Chaine, you have nothing to worry about son, Hold that bridge until extraction arrives. I'll give it an hour at most, we have an empty landing pad."

"Understood sir, we'll hold it with force." He replied back immediatly. "I'll contact you if anything comes up sergeant, keep your comm on this frequency."

"Understood sir! Aerial out!" The comm dropped from any sound as Ms. Takanawa was put back on. "Everyone heading out?" She questioned. "All except one of my most trusted elite units, they are too far away to follow my order but will get extraction within' the hour." The general firmly informed.

"Good. Let us pray for those souls then." She said softly. The general looked down, taking another puff of his cigar before looking back up at the prime minister. "I've also been wanting to discuss the nuke launched over our city general...that was...not expected at all." She said worringly.

"Not my order." The general said. "The president gave it before he..." Ms. Takanawa's eyes widened in shock. "The president is-" "Dead...yes, killed on board air-force 1 with the chairman as well..." Ms. Takanawa put a hand over her heart before looking away sadly.

"The nuke..." The general tried to get back onto the main topic. "Was a hard decision for the president...he didn't want to but he had to. It is done and it has happened, radiation spikes are all over that area and are spreading. It will deteriorate later on in due time but as of now it stays in tact."

"And thus begins world war III..." The prime minister said with another sigh. "I actually wish it was that case Ms. Takanawa..." He took another puff as she looked at him in confusion. "This isn't a war...this is a goddamned massacre..."

* * *

"Rei!" The screams of panic and fear roared through the dim lit room as Takashi panted heavily. "Takashi?" Shizuka ran up next to him, a hand on his bare back as he continued to pant. Her hazel eyes fell deep in worry for Takashi as he failed to look at her, his eyes fixed on the ground in front of him.

"What did you dream about Takashi? What happened? Tell me?" She wanted to know what was going on in the boys head. He didn't reply as his eyes calmed, sweat dripping down his face as he gripped the sheets of his temporary bed tightly.

"I turned into one of those things..." He began, Shizuka's eyes widening. "I shambled...unable to stop or control my monstrous actions...I took a hold of..." He hesitated as tears came down his angered yet sad eyes. "I took a hold of...Saeko...then...I bit her...I fucking bit her..." He shook violently as he began to sob.

Shizuka took him into a hug as his tears fell down the clothing of his embracer. "Shhhh...it's alright Komuro, It was just a bad dream that's a-" "But it seemed so real!" He interrupted, much to her surprise as he looked at her in the eye.

"It seemed so fucking real! I felt my teeth sinking into her soft, delicate skin! I felt my mutated hands clawing at her guts as she screamed my name in tears! It felt so fucking real!" He looked down and sobbed as Shizuka stared at him wide-eyed.

"Komuro..." Was all she could say. She lost her confidence to say anything to him. What could she do? She knew full well what he was going through, and it hurt her. The endless torment of questioning the ability to survive, the questioning of when that day would come when the random mutated nightmare that sank it's rotten, mangled teeth into your skin would make you turn against your loved ones.

She suddenly noticed that Takashi's bandaged wound was a deep shade of red, he was bleeding again. "Komuro! Lay back down, I need to fix the wound again." She gently put her hand on his chest to push him down only to have her hand smacked away by him.

Her eyes widened as she pulled her hand away, Takashi getting up, blood dripping down from his wound and onto the bed. "Leave me alone!" He yelled running out. "Komuro!" Shizuka got up and chased after him, the frantic screams of his name being called by her echoing through the mansion.

She caught up with him, the main hall present as she saw him collapse immediatly to the ground. "Komuro..." She knelt down beside the uncouncious body, lifting him up and back to the room. She felt bad for him, his childhood friend had shot him by accident, she left out of fear and failure to feel accepted by everyone.

"I'm sorry...Komuro..."

"It's been three hours...still no sign of her..." The blue eyes of Takashi's lover, Saeko Busujima, wandered over to the chubby four-eyed helping hand and gun maniac, Kohta Hirano. "We'll find her." Saeko reassured the emotionless voice of Kohta who had changed drastically the last few days.

He was still chubby, yet skinnier in reality then the first day of the outbreak. He was more of a man, his voice deeper, his playful and perverted mind switched with new emotions of calm and relaxed actions and a clear state of mind.

He wasn't as likely to snap easily as before when he would go on a rampage. "Saeko?" Kohta questioned the staring eyes of the now looking away swordwoman. "Nothing Kohta." She said with a soft smile earning a little blush on his cheeks.

"I wonder how Komuro's doing..." Kohta said quietly. "He's fine...I know it in my heart..." Saeko gently put her hand on her chest and smiled gently. "Not meaning to pry...but uhm...while you and him were together...alone..." He fidgeted yet grinned at the same time as Saeko looked at him in confusion.

"hm?" She looked at him as he continued. "Did you two happen to...you know..." Saeko showed an intense density that not even Kohta could penetrate as he sighed. "Do I need to spell this to you?" He questioned.

"Maybe...?" She looked away feeling dumb for not being able to realize what he was going on about. "Did you and him have showtime?" She looked at him again dumbfounded. "The bread in the doughnut hole! The clip into the gun! The floppy into the disk drive! Disk drive V!" He yelled bluntly.

"Kohta...are you alright in the head? Do you need the hilt of my blade to connect with your head?" She questioned. Kohta's face turned red in disgust. "Head on Head? Oh god that disgusting! Why would you ever think like that? You dirty sick-minded woman." He looked away in such disgust that made Saeko even more dumbfounded and confused.

"What the hell are you talking about?" She questioned. "Man on man relations...never knew you liked that kinda stuff." He said. She blinked twice with wide eyes before a blush spread across her cheeks.

"What the hell?' She yelled in question and in shock. "Trying to hide your embarrassment by pretending you never said or heard anything eh? I see how it is, I see how it is." He continued to made grinning smirks with sneaky laughter as Saeko became furious.

"Nothing you say is making sense! What are you asking me?" She questioned, stopping dead in her tracks. Kohta sighed with a smirk before tapping his head lightly. "Oh Saeko, have you done heels to Jesus?"

"Ohhhhhh!" She said, a finger on her lips. "So your talking about...if me...and Takashi...had..." She stopped dead and her face turned a deep shade of red.

"Heels to Jesus actually worked? It's not even the right term and yet you still found out what I was trying to ask." Kohta looked at her with stupidity, not knowing how anything made sense anymore. "Who was on top? Give me details, I want to know what my good ol' buddy Takashi is doing behind the scenes with a ninja."

"That's my business, His floppy tells nothing of Disk Drive V. Nothing." She said firmly. "You knew that term as well? Oh what the fuck- Now your just being a smartass!" She said nothing, her blush overtaking most of her body as she walked a little faster then him.

"Oh wait come on! Gimme details! He get up in you like 45 minutes after separation? Gimme some knowledge!" He chased after her through the empty streets, continuing to search for Rei in the process, unaware of the wandering corpses known as "Them".

End of chapter 15...

* * *

Again, sorry for beginning, needed to get some plot in before the main cast appeared. Ending was funny as hell. Heels to Jesus I got from Zombieland and the rest i completely made up but they aren't that good. Disk Drive was from "a day of life with a turrent" i think it's called. so not a lot of originality but still pretty damn funny. Sorry for long wait and I hoped you enjoyed the latest chapter.

Review please and I'll post the next one up whenever.

OH P.S.! BEFORE YOU ALL GO TELLING ME THAT THE PRIME MINISTER WOULDN'T HAVE CONTROLLED FORCES OR WHATER I DON'T CARE! IT'S MY STORY! I TRY TO KEEP IT REAL BUT SOMETIMES I HATE RESEARCHING SO SHUT UP AND ENJOY THE STORY! history buffs _

Black Ops ftw.


	16. Findings

Highschool Of The Dead: Chronicles Of Demise

A/N: A short new chapter but it gets the job done. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 16: The finding.

* * *

We walked, clouds beginning to form around the clear, radioactive sky as we continued to search for our missing comrade, our friend. My sword weighed heavily in my hands as I worried for my distant lover who continued to fill my mind as rain began to fall.

"We should find somewhere to stay until the rain passes, My gun is gonna get fucked up in this rain." I heard my friend Kohta speak over the oncoming rain as he spotted a mini-market to the other side of the now damped street.

"Let's go in there for now." He said pointing to the door as thunder began to sound. I nodded to his decision and began to walk over to the mini-market, My sword ready to take apart anything or anyone that got in my way.

Kohta pumped back the action lever on his shotgun as we were moments away from the closed door. I grabbed the door handle and looked at him. He nodded, readying the shotgun. I quickly opened the door as he ran in, shotgun at the ready and nothing in sight.

"Clear." He said quietly as he walked in before me. I closed the door behind me and sat down on the ground to rest my tired legs, gently rubbing them from the sore distance. I looked up to see Kohta drooling over me as I stroked my legs.

"Instead of drooling over my already claimed body, can you find me a drink please?" My eyes narrowed as my gentle smile remained present, he instantly knew I was telling him to back the fuck off and he complied by saying, "yes." Before walking over to find a beverage.

I sighed and shook my head with a little laugh before looking at the door. There was no windows for it, it seemed to have been painted on with a gray coating. You couldn't see in or out, Perfect. I looked at the shiny steel blade of my katana and smiled.

It was beautiful and well balanced, purifying the lost decaying corpses of the damned. I heard Kohta yell in shock and I quickly got up, my heart beating as I readying my katana. "Kohta?" I questioned. No reply...

I quickly ran over to where I had heard the scream and saw an open door, blood trailing through the entrance of it. My eyes widened in fear and I gripped the katana tightly. "Kohta?" I questioned again, fear straining my voice.

Normally I would be calm in this situation, but Kohta could be in danger. I held my breath, kicking the door open, sword at the ready only to have my eyes widen in surprise. He sat there, hugging a new arsenal for him to experiment with.

"Holy shit Saeko! Look at this! A fully automatic M16A1 with 50 round magazines and an ACOG scope!" His eyes were filled with tears of joy as his mouth showed signs of unrealistic facial expressions that I deemed hazardous to his health as he showed the metal-made rifle in his hands.

"It's not the shitty plastic they used in the Vietnam war! It has 20 more bullets then the original clip, it's made out of pure black metal plating and weighs at-least 10 pounds. He then looked through the scope and looked as if he was having an orgasm because of it.

"This scope is fucking amazing! Woah! It's so beautiful!" He yelled looking around with the scope before putting the M16 down. "And this! This!" He grabbed another gun that looked a lot larger then the one he had previously had.

"Holy...shit...this is...this is!" His eyes flashed as if they were bright suns, his cheeks withholding a bright pink blush as his lips pursed in amazement. "This is a M249 Light Machine Gun! A freaking LMG! It has a Holographic sight with a red electronic cross-hair in it! It holds 200 rounds each box and packs a helluva punch!" He hugged the LMG so tightly that I thought he was going to break it.

"You really are a gun nut are you." I said with a soft smile, crossing my arms on my chest as he looked up at me. "Damn straight!" His facial expression looked as if he were in heaven. He set the LMG next to the M16 and picked up what looked to be a shotgun.

"It's a SPAS-12 Semi-Automatic shotgun! It holds 8, 12 gauge shells in total and has a fold-able metal stock for extreme close quarters combat! It also has an attached Holographic sight like the LMG!" He bounced up and down in delight before putting the weapon down and picking up the last of the arsenal.

"A custom-made Colt. 45 M1911 Semi-Automatic pistol with extended mags of 12 rounds. An emblem on the right side of the slide that has a dark red scythe on it! Pure silver with black fiber-condensed handle and modified iron-sights to help aim. It's heaven!"

I could've sworn he was getting hard off of the newly found weapons, He explained every single detail to me as if he were a historic God forgotten in some lost archive as he waved the weapons in front of me.

"So, I'm guessing we're taking all of these?" I questioned only to have him stare at me with a serious face. "You should know the answer to that question already, Ms. Busujima." He said formally for emphasis which made me laugh.

"Indeed I should." He then looked at me with suspicion of the weapons and said his thoughts. "What's strange is that...all these weapons are from different countries like that SPAS. It comes from Italy while the M16A1 was made in America...this is strange..." I tilted my head and replied, "Could be an illegal armory or something." He nodded with agreement. "Could be."

"Let me go find a bag to put them in." I walked out of the room only to stop dead, seeing two men in green fatigues armed with the same type of M16 that Kohta had found. They took aim at me and I immediatly felt my eyes widen without my permission, staring at the aiming guns.

"Oh no..."

End of chapter 16...

* * *

AGAIN! SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER! I JUST WANTED TO GET THIS UP FOR YOU GUYS! Don't worry, I'm not making two new OC main characters, I just want a little plot for where the new weapons of badasseryness came from, then back to mansion time! Military arc is gone for the time being until some of my main plot is done. It's got a little ways to go before the marine arc so stay tuned. I'll try and update tomorrow but don't be waiting every 20 seconds for a new update please, I'm not a miracle worker as you can see by this failed excuse for a new chapter.


	17. Convicted Men Of War

Highschool Of The Dead: Chronicles Of Demise

A/N: Translation for all the Japanese words are at bottom. Hopefully I did good.

WARNING: This chapter contains rape and very graphic violence. It is not bad and I hate rape but I did it anyways cause I'm an asshole like that. Or to show more of Saeko's dark side. Just read it and enjoy...unless you vulgarly hate it. Please don't, I don't want any of you to feel hurt or demeaned, disturbed, or mad that I put this in. You have been warned.

Again, Translation is at the bottom.

I wrote this chapter in 30 minutes so might be a bit rushed.

* * *

Chapter 17: Convicted Men Of War...

* * *

I looked at the men, they looked to be in their early thirties, both containing the same pigment eye color, Blue. The thing that surprised me to the fullest, was their faces. They were... "American...?" I questioned.

They spoke their language to me, I didn't understand it. Hell, I just said one word yet they began asking me questions. "Anata wa nihongo ga hanaseru ka?" I questioned in my own tongue. "Gengo wa nani seikō anata wa watashi-tachi no buki de okonatte, koko de josei o, mondai de wa nai nodesu ka? Anata wa, ketsueki shōseki o sanshō shite kudasai ka! Dono kurai wa shitte imasu ka?"

The one on the left, perfect Japanese, Much to my surprise as my eyes widened a little as they pulled back the action levers on their M16's. "Watashi wa chi no ato o mite, sore ga michibiku basho de wa naku, watashi wa anata ga sonzai shite ita kyodaina buki-ko ni ki o tora reta." I said to them.

The men looked at each other and back at me, a little grin appearing on their faces. I knew for a fact that they were looking at my body. I knew they were going to try something, using their weapons in order to hold me back from trying anything.

Their grins got wider as they approached me casually. "San ga anata no koto o... Akiraka ifuku no shita ni nani o mite mimashou..." He aimed the M16 at me as the other grabbed me by them arm.

"Zokkō suru to, anata no ryōhō ga watashi ni yubi o oku made kōkai suru koto ni naru. Sudeni watashi no shintai wa watashi ga anata o korosu shinai baai wa, watashi no bōifurendo wa,-sa to, shuchō shite iru. Kare wa anata o mitsukerudeshou, kare wa anata o korosudeshou." I said this as a warning. The man who spoke Japanese only grinned before sending the butt of his rifle into my gut.

I felt immediate pain and fell to my knees as the other one came up behind me and grabbed my left breast. I felt displeasure at the unknown hand and felt my face heat up as I let out a little gasp. He spoke his own language to the other man as my heart began to beat rapidly.

"Where the fuck was Kohta?" I questioned in my mind as the man began to unbutton my shirt, feeling my soft skin under it, just below my breasts. I twitched in anger and tightened my fists as I could do nothing, my sword was out of reach and a gun was pointed at me.

In reality, I could easily dispose of them if I didn't have a gun pointed directly 2 feet away from my face. All I could do was pray for Kohta to come out and take care of the situation...

* * *

I heard the gasps from Saeko as I looked through the door. "No..." I said, unable to look at what was happening to my dear friend. I took the Ithica shotgun, for it was the lesser of the group. I wanted to save the other ones for a dire time if needed.

I peeked out again, They tore off her shirt and were trying to tear off her bra, Saeko resisting as best she could only to get bashed in the face by the butt of an M16. I held back the urge to scream her name in shock.

Blood poured out of her nose and mouth, the right side of her face bruised and a little purple as tears fell down her cheeks. I had to do it now before she went through even more suffering. I kicked open the door fully and took aim at the man with the gun pointed at her head, his left hand groping Saeko's breast.

"Don't move another muscle or I'll blow off your fucking ugly-ass head you sick perverted spitfuck!" I yelled in American at him. I knew plenty of english, which easily rang through their ears as they looked at me with wide eyes.

"K-Kohta..." Saeko stuttered as blood and tears streamed down her face, the top of her body defiled miserably by these sick excuses for humans. "If you shoot one of us, the other will blow a fucking hole through your head in seconds." The one aiming the gun said.

"It's true, but I don't really care. You have committed acts that I find the most insulting, degrading, vulgar acts I have ever had the disposition to ever see or hear. You both deserve to die and burn in the firy depths of hell itself." I said pumping the forend of the shotgun and glaring my eye at Saeko who nodded, knowing what she had to do.

I took aim at the man and fired, a whole round of buckshot penetrating his chest cavity and blowing out his ribcage and heart. He fell backwards onto the ground screaming bloody murder before dying within' seconds, the lower part of his jaw swept away by the utter destruction bestowed from the Ithica shotgun.

The other man took aim, I couldn't react or do anything. I suddenly saw Saeko elbow him in the balls and throw him down to the ground. She began to punch him over and over again, her fist becoming bloody as her knuckles bruised.

Blood poured all over the mans face as I could hear his jaw shattering each punch, his nose already broken and his brain, along with his skull, heavily damaged as he screamed for her to stop. She had no remorse, Blood all over the floor as she continued to punch him over and over again.

The man was lifeless, his eyes filled with bloodied tears and a blank stare. Saeko panted heavily, her fist bleeding uncontrollably as she picked up the marines M16. She took aim at his face and pulled back the action lever.

"Saeko! That's enough, he's dead!" I said to her. As much as he deserved it, Saeko looked different and I felt uneasy. Her eyes flared with anger and rage, her calm stature gone as if the devil himself were possessing her.

She pulled the trigger and let the rounds shred the mans head apart. Bits of skull, blood, and brains ran along the walls of the mini-market and onto his partner as the 50-round magazine dispersed it's supply in seconds.

Smoke exited out of the barrel as Saeko panted heavily, taking the butt of the M16 and beginning to bash the top of the spinal column in, stomping her foot on his chest. Sweat poured down her half revealed body as she continued to bash what was left of the man with the newly aquired rifle.

"Saeko! That's eno-" Before I could finish, she took the gun and raised it over her head as high as possible, ready to unleash it's metal-plated hell onto the other man who had his chest cavity blown apart.

She threw it down hard, the butt of the gun impacting with the man's head. It smacked onto his head so hard, the M16's stock cracked and tilted. It was broken, the mans skull showing it's damage as his brain could be shown through the massive gash.

She continued whacking him with it as I walked up to her. "Saeko! Stop it!" I yelled. "Don't ruin this moment Kohta...I am enjoying this...it's the best time of my life right now..." She said emotionlessly, her face not showing to me as I felt my heart beat in fear.

"Saeko...are you alright?" I questioned. "Sure I am...I just got sexually harassed by a man I have never met before...defiling me when I already have the love of my life..." She said stuttering, as if she was crazed.

She dropped the bloody M16 and looked at me. Her face...her fucking face...it was bruised...blood was all over her face and clothing...in her hair and on her exposed skin. It was horrid and dreadful. She panted heavily as tears streamed down her cheeks, unable to stop the mixed feelings she failed to understand as she walked up to me.

"Thank you...Kohta...t-thank you...s-so...m-much...I...I..." She began to sob as she fell into my arms, which immediatly went around her. "Shhhh...it's alright Saeko...it's alright." I said gently as she sobbed into me hard as I felt the wet tears on my clothing. Thunder sounded loudly from outside.

"Those men...I knew they were trouble right when I heard them...that blood trail leaded to a woman...her clothes torn open and her body deprived and ravaged by bruises and bulletholes..." I explained to the sobbing beauty in front of me as we both fell to our knees.

"C-can...w-we...r-rest he-here...for the night...?" She questioned between sobs. "Yea...take as much time as you need." I replied to her. She thanked me, continuing to wet my clothes with her tears as I stroked her hair gently.

I needed to protect her for now, she was weak and defenseless like this...I had to help her back to the mansion next morning...but first we had to move these bodies...they...disgusting...mutilated and horrid bodies that deprived my good friend...no more.

End of chapter 17...

* * *

I hoped you all...didn't enjoy that or had any pleasure in reading that scene. Cuz if you laughed or grinned at that, UNLESS it was for the revenge part you are all sick fucks. But then again...I'm a sick fuck like all of you if you like the revenge part in general. :D.

I did this because It showed the true horrors of apocalyptic settings, men would do this if they had the chance. Depending on that type of man. And I wanted to reveal Saeko's darker revenge side more this chapter.

No Kohta is not beginning to love Saeko, I would get so much fanmail that is actually hate mail so HELL no.

I love the guns I included in the epicness. Thank you JM. Colt M1911 is one of my fav guns in world btw. I live for that pistol. Especially my custom one which I described last chapter.

Give me full on the spot criticism for this chapter. tell me if you hated it, liked it, kinda in the middle. tell me why you did. Give me details. I want full on details. I usually get "Amazing chapter, post another soon!" I want details! Even though I like those reviews I want constructive criticism if you can. I really appreciate it. Thank you to all who have read this. Now here are the translations in order.

Translations in order of appearence:

Do you speak Japanese?

Anata ga hanaseru nihongo?

* * *

Language doesn't matter here lady, what the fuck are you doing with our weapons? Did you see the blood trail? How much do you know?

Gengo wa nani seikō anata wa watashi-tachi no buki de okonatte, koko de josei o, mondai de wa nai nodesu ka? Anata wa, ketsueki shōseki o sanshō shite kudasai ka! Dono kurai wa shitte imasu ka?

* * *

I have seen the blood trail but not where it leads, I was distracted by the immense armory you had present.

Watashi wa chi no ato o mite, sore ga michibiku basho de wa naku, watashi wa anata ga sonzai shite ita kyodaina buki-ko ni ki o tora reta.

* * *

Let's see what's under that...revealing clothing of yours...

San ga anata no koto o... Akiraka ifuku no shita ni nani o mite mimashou...

* * *

If you continue, both of you will regret ever laying a finger on me. My body is already claimed, and if I don't kill you, my boyfriend will. He will find you, and he will kill you.

Zokkō suru to, anata no ryōhō ga watashi ni yubi o oku made kōkai suru koto ni naru. Sudeni watashi no shintai wa watashi ga anata o korosu shinai baai wa, watashi no bōifurendo wa,-sa to, shuchō shite iru. Kare wa anata o mitsukerudeshou, kare wa anata o korosudeshou.

* * *

OKAY I KNOW JAPANESE, HOPEFULLY I GOT THAT RIGHT. CORRECT ME IF I'M WRONG. STILL STUDYING THIS AMAZING LANGUAGE. REVIEW PLEASE! BYE!


	18. Take It Back

Highschool Of The Dead: Chronicles Of Demise

A/N: I have nothing to say for this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 18: Take it back...

As I sat there, wrapped in Kohta's arms, I felt no sorrow for those men, those filthy fucking savages. They tormented my mind, destroyed all that was true, ruined my confidence and will to live, They took away my pride and honest perception of this world which turned into chaos without a second waver.

I felt the pain in my body, mostly in my stomach and face. I had a pulsing headache, and I felt as if my gut would burst out in a heap of blood within' seconds. "Kohta...Can you see if there are any pain killers around...?" I asked quietly.

"Sure..." He said before getting up. "Get your top back on..." He said with an immediate blush before going over to the aisle's. I got up and put what remained of my shirt on, torn and wrecked, not making a difference of my revealed skin.

The pain in my stomach arose as Kohta said he had found some pain killers. "Here..." He said gently as he pulled up two chairs for both of us to sit in. He gave me some pain killers and I gladly took them.

"Thank you Kohta..." I said gently before taking them in one swallow. "You didn't have to do that, I have some beverages for us." He said before pulling out a can of soda. I looked at him and smiled. "I'm sorry...I don't think I should...since I'm p-" My eyes immediatly widened as I felt my heart drop in one fast beat.

How the fuck could've I forgotten? I was pregnant...and I got hit in the gut with a fucking stock from a rifle...made of metal. "Saeko?" I heard Kohta question my immediate actions as I gripped my stomach tightly.

"It's nothing...N-nothing at all..." I looked at the dead corpses and looked back at him. "Can you put those somewhere else please...?" I requested. "Sure thing." He said before going to do the job. I sat there trembling, my legs shaking violently as I felt cold sweat drip down my face.

I was scared, Devastated...not being able to know if my unborn child was deceased. These words struck at my heart as I contemplated the facts. I was hit stone dead in the gut...from a metal plated object...these facts defiantly showed bad signs.

I gripped my stomach tightly as I felt the need to relieve myself. There were no bathrooms sadly and I felt awkward doing it around Kohta, so I held it in. A while passed as Kohta had removed all the blood and gritty features from the market, the corpses gone as he sat next to me.

"There are no signs of "Them"." He said quietly. "That's a good sign..." I replied back. "The painted windows really help...I haven't heard anything except the thunder and rain." He sighed before handing me a water.

"Want this?" I shook my head gently. "No thank you." I said in turn. He smiled and put the water down. "I'm sorry I didn't help sooner...It took me a moment to realize what was going on before I opened the door to see it with my own eyes." He said it as if he regretted what happened to me.

"It's not your fault Kohta...you didn't know what was going on...it's fine. I've had plenty of people try but I've always stopped them...I never had to go against two with fully automatic weapons...which is why I couldn't fight back. They didn't go too far anyways..." I tried to reassure him and he smiled.

"Still...I felt that I was useless at that moment..." I shook my head with a soft smile. "You aren't useless Kohta, You are more valuable to our group then me or even Takashi...you are our safe haven, Our guardian. Remember that..."

"Thank you...Saeko." He said quietly. I felt the need to relieve myself grow stronger as I straddled my hips slowly, my hands clasped together between my thighs. "You alright Saeko?" He questioned looking at me.

"Y-yea...I'm fine." The feeling rose as the pain in my stomach felt as if it were burning my insides. I let out a little grunt in pain as Kohta looked at me again. "Saeko? Are you sure your alright?" He questioned in worry.

"I told you Kohta...I'm fi-!" I was interrupted as I felt myself relieved of both the pain and my bladder...but at a cost. "S-saeko...oh my god..." Kohta stared at my thighs and at the ground as I blinked twice.

"I'm sorry Kohta...I should've went sooner I-" I felt my heart drop, my eyes widen, my body go into shock, and my sanity die before me as I stared down in between my thighs. Blood...blood everywhere...

I shook violently as I continued to stare. I knew what had happened, I knew what I was seeing. I didn't want to believe it. Everything was meaningless now, I couldn't speak at first, I couldn't breathe, I couldn't understand why I was still living anymore.

"Saeko..."

"No no no...no no no no...God no...please...no...why...why?" My eyes stayed widened in shock and fear as I put my hands on the blood staring at it. "No...God no...don't do this to me...please God no...don't take it back...don't take it back..."

"Saeko...you and Komur-" "Don't take it back...God please...no...no...no..."

"Sae-" I paid no attention to Kohta as tears began to stream down my cheeks, the sound of blood dripping to the floor flooding my ears as I looked up at the ceiling.

"N-no..." I began to sob as I moved my body forward and backward, not believing what had happened. "No...no...no!"

"Saek-" "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

End of chapter 18...

* * *

Again, I have nothing to say for this chapter. Review...hate...like...idc. Next chapter will be out whenever. Gotta love it eh?


	19. Waiting

Highschool Of The Dead: Chronicles Of Demise

A/N: SORRY FOR LONG WAIT! REVIEW PLEASE! I HAVE TO GO SO BYE!

enjoy ^.^

* * *

Chapter 19: Waiting...

* * *

I woke up in my temporary bed, pitch black and anonymous to my eyes as I sat up looking around. I heard noises around my bed causing my heart to beat fast, my blinded eyes looking around through the darkness to find the source.

Unfortunately, I couldn't see anything, not even my hand as I put it in front of my face. "Komuro..." I heard a faint voice whisper my name. It was a feminine voice, calm and gentle but with a hint of anger and hate as my name sounded through my ears.

I jumped at the voice which belonged to a girl. I recognized the voice but tried to hide any belief of who I thought it was as I tried to find a light of some sort. "Komuro...why...?" The voice questioned something that I could not answer to.

"Who's there?" I questioned, my hand finally grabbing hold of a light switch on a nearby lamp next to my bed. "You don't even know yet...?" I heard her voice sadden, sorrow filling her treading voice as I could hear little drops of water, probably tears, dropping onto the hard floor.

I flicked the switch and my eyes widened as I felt all belief of who I saw erase from my mind. Her school uniform, bloodied and tattered, covered with rips and tears as I could see a good amount of her white skin.

I saw a round scar right between her eyes. It wasn't pretty but not disturbing either, the scar colored a reddish-white. Her orange eyes narrowed at me, her grim expression backed up by her falling tears as her hands gripped tightly into fists.

Her pink hair was kept in two pony tails on either side of her head. Her hair also had two thin, long bangs at the sides, two thin strands of hair over the left side of her forehead, and a spiky larger portion of hair covering the right side of her forehead.

I couldn't believe my eyes, It couldn't be her...no way...not in a million years would I have ever thought to see one of my dearest friends who I...I myself...had killed in order to save everyone including herself.

"S-Sa-Saya...?" I questioned as she flinched at the name. "So you finally remember huh...?" She questioned in disbelief as she stared at me. "Saya...I thought I-" "Killed me? You did." She interrupted, walking over to his side of the bed very slowly, her finger trailing along the wooden base of it as her expression was kept in a grimace.

"You killed me right after I turned into one of those fucking freaks, Those fucking monsters from a god damned hell that you nor I could ever describe easily." Her tone was fierce and explicit towards me as she approached closer.

"I wanted to die BEFORE I turned into one of them...why did you wait...why didn't you kill me earlier...?" Tears streamed down her cheeks as she questioned my actions. I was still in shock at seeing her, was I supposed to answer? How could I? I fucking shot her and here she was, talking to me as if she was never dead at all.

"Answer me dammit!" She yelled as she held back the sobs she possessed. I looked away and closed my eyes, hoping she would be gone. I opened them again to see her up in my face, her forehead on mine as she placed a hand on my chest.

"W-why...?" She asked once more as she gripped my shirt tightly, tears falling onto it. I could feel her touch, her warmth as she hugged into me, I felt her and could hear her, smell her. She was real...but how...?

"Please Komuro...answer me...for me...I want to know why..." She pleaded as her head dug into my chest. I stood there in place, my eyes widened as I looked down at her, not knowing what to do. "Was it because..." Her tone turned grim. "you were afraid...?"

Her question hit me as I gasped in fear and regret. "I knew it..." She said coldly. "You were afraid to kill one of your own...or was it because Kohta wouldn't let you do it...?" She continued to question the motives for my actions as I thought of how to answer.

"I was afraid...shooting you-" I stopped, the words paining my heart as she looked up at me slowly. "was...one of the hardest things...I could have ever done...you don't realize...how much that hurt me...I nearly snapped right then and there Saya...I really did..." I felt a couple of tears fall from my face as I looked down at her.

"Thank you for being honest..." She said, her voice calmed down as she put her arms around my back. "I wish I could be with you, Kohta, the rest of the group...I'm the only one that died...I'm so weak...so useless..." I put a hand on her cheek and shook my head.

"Don't talk like that...you are a beautiful, amazing, smart girl who was a valuable member to our group." I said gently. "Who was..." She repeated two of the words from my sentence and pushed me onto the bed, her eyes sadly enclosed onto mine.

I stared at her, my heart beating fast as she layed on top of me. "Komuro...be strong...protect them...protect the man I love...protect the girl you love...protect the ones your responsible for...lead them to safety...or die trying..." And with that, she faded away in front of me, resulting in immediate blackout as I woke up in the same bed, same room, different time.

It was exactly midnight and a small candle lighted the dark room as I looked around to see no Saya. "Saya..." I said, looking down sadly gripping the sheets. "Fuck!" I cursed quietly before looking at the closet.

I questioned this ghostly presence. Was she real? A figment of my untamed imagination?

I walked out of my temporary room and to Shizuka's. "Shizuka?" I asked quietly. No reply as I opened the door seeing no sign of her except for the perfectly made bed in front of me.

I sighed before walking around the rest of the mansion looking for her or Alice. Nothing at all. I then went into the basement to see the huge flat-screen TV playing an anime as Alice and Shizuka watched it together.

"Hey." I said quietly, resulting in them looking up at me. "Komuro!" Shizuka got up from her seat and ran to me, placing a hand on my gut. "You shouldn't be walki-" "It's fine Shizuka...It's not bleeding...I can't sleep anyways so may I accompany you and Alice?"

"I want big brother here!" Alice said happily. "I'll be happy to." I said with a calm, gentle smile as Shizuka looked at my worryingly. "If you feel any pain just let me know Komuro..." She said, taking her hand off my gut.

"Thank you Shizuka." I said before sitting down on the couch on the right side of Alice as Shizuka sat down on the left. "So, what show is this?" I asked. "Rurouni Kenshin." Alice replied. "You've never seen it?" She questioned with wide eyes.

"Nope." I said making her gasp in shock. "It's a show that she shouldn't even be watching yet." Shizuka remarked with a sigh. "I'm old enough!" Alice retorted. "Not old enough to watch Samurai X!" Shizuka replied back.

Alice crossed her arms and looked away from Shizuka, resting her head on my lap. "Your just like my mom!" Alice said, trying to hide a soft smile as Shizuka noticed it, her eyes filled with a calm-like state of being.

There was an awkward silence as we watched the show, This man known as Kenshin using what was known as a Reverse-Blade Sword. I wanted to show Saeko this, she would've loved it.

After Alice was asleep, me and Shizuka stood up on the top balcony of the mansion, overlooking the dark shadows shambling around the iron gates of our safe-haven.

"It's so beautiful up here...besides those freaks." Shizuka said calmly relaxing up on the balcony as I looked at the illuminated sky, covered in bright stars. The thing that made it an amazing view was the overlooking mushroom cloud, still present in the distance.

"For a nuclear aftermath of destruction...it sure is beautiful at night." I said causing her to look at me with an interested expression. "It looks creepy." Shizuka simply responded. "Still...I think it makes the sky look way more interesting then usual." I said, resting my hands on the cold fence that kept us from falling off of it.

"Thank god their blind, or else we would be stormed by now." Shizuka said. I nodded in agreement as she took off her usual nurse gown, letting her sleeveless black shirt take over her top appearance. "Aren't you cold?" I questioned.

She calmly smiled, looking up at the sky, her golden eyes illuminated from the stars. "I'm used to the cold, I find it better then being warm most of the time because I never get sick from it." She said calmly.

"You never fail to interest me." I said to her. "Glad you think so." She said with a bright smile looking at me as a gust of wind flew before us, Shizuka's golden hair flowing beautifully to her side as I felt my face heat up from her presence.

"It's bad to blush at other girls when one is already claimed by you Komuro." She said with a grin. I scratched the back of my head with a little laugh. "Let's not tell her about that shall we?" I asked. "Oh I dunno Komuro...things could get more interesting in a love-triangle..." She said before letting a seductive wink do the rest of my mind in as I felt my face get hotter.

"Sh-Shizuka?" I questioned as she walked to the door leading back into the top floor of the mansion. "Goodnight Komuro..." She said with a smile before closing the door behind her. "Goodnight..." I said before looking back to the stars.

Then I thought for a second, A thought of all thoughts that just occurred to me.

"How the fuck did she know about me and Saeko?"

End of Chapter 19...

* * *

Thank you all for reading this chapter, I did remove some scenes in the ghost part mostly involving a cache of weapons in a closet but I think it wasn't needed. Have a great day.


	20. An unexpected reunion

Highschool Of The Dead Chronicles Of Demise

Chapter 20: Return To Piece

IF YOU DO NOT READ THIS A/N THEN I WILL FEEL LIKE AN ASS: Dear readers of Highschool Of The Dead: Chronicles Of Demise, I am so...SO sorry about the long wait. I've had some family matters to attend to, I got Halo: Reach and a bunch of other games thanks to my awesomeness...and I was obsessed until the multiplayer started to piss me off. But...at least it's not Modern Warfare 2 or Black Ops...ugh...

but...I am going to try to get atleast 3 more chapters because on March 8th, my life officially ends because my most anticipated game (DRAGON AGE II) is coming out...I CANNOT WAIT OH MY GOD I AM SO PUMPED! Bioware is my favorite video game company hehehe. But please, I am so sorry for the long wait, 3 more chapters not including this one and I'll take a little Dragon Age II time to myself then I'll continue.

I have so many things planned for this story but I think it will only lead to 35-40 chapters. THAT'S AN ESTIMATE! DO NOT COUNT ON THAT NUMBER THOUGH I DON'T KNOW YET!. Alright, I hope you enjoy this chapter, I enjoyed writing it. I hope my writing skills haven't became too rusty _''

Enjoy ^^ and don't forget to review thank you.

* * *

I continued to walk, my eyes tired and heavy, regret pinging at me like a hate-filled pool of lies and hatred, ran by a distinct force of pain and sorrow. I walked with no weapon, unguarded by the threats that shambled around me.

They moaned and hollered, their distinct cravings for flesh and blood sounding as they continued to shamble past me, unaware of my presence as I remained silent, walking slowly. I couldn't believe what I had done...I shot the man I loved so much...because he was already taken...? Why...?

I was alone now, probably unwanted by Takashi and the rest of the group. I needed to survive on my own now, maybe even find another group that I could travel with and try to find my family with them.

I stopped dead to see a horde of "Them" Surrounding something, their rotten bodies falling on top of each other as they tried to reach for the unknown craving. I walked over beside the busy mob, trying to see what they were failing to get at.

I stopped dead in my tracks to see a disemboweled figure, blood decorating the ground and a small iron fence used for barricading, which "They" were trying to get over. I looked at the scene in disgust before looking down to see the black metal plating of a stock under another half-eaten corpse.

I studied it for a moment then knew what it was for. It was the stock for a rifle, hopefully a working one. I looked back at the horde before walking slowly over to the stock. I then went to pick it up from under the body only to let out a yelp as the supposedly dead corpse grabbed my left hand with a despairing moan.

I tried to break free as the horde closed in on me due to the sound they heard. My eyes widened in fear as the corpse denied the option to yield. "Let go you fucking shit!" I yelled in a panicking tone as sweat began to drip down my skin.

The horde was now fully alert due to my stupid panicking as they finally tipped the fence over and down onto the ground. "Fuck!" I cursed as the corpse was about to bite my hand. I had no other choice.

I took my boot and braced myself due to the fact the hand was gripping on mine and unable to get a safer angle. I smashed the boot onto it's hand which also collided with mine, also resulting in a loud snap. I let out a scream in pain as tears streamed down my cheeks.

It hurt so much. My hand was bent back in a disturbing position, all feeling except immense pain lost as I tried to ignore it. "Fuck...fuck...fuck..." I choked back tears as I reached for the stock again with my right hand.

This time i got it and ran as fast as I could away from the horde. I looked back only to feel a wet hand connect with my hair. I looked to see blood falling down my forehead from the hand of one of the decaying monsters as it caught me.

Before I could react, it threw my face into a cement wall, blood splattering out of my forehead, my nose cracking and my mind blurring before falling to the ground, unable to get up. I looked around, my body feeling as though it were cut up to pieces and sewed back together again without repairing the insides.

I managed to look at the stock to notice there was nothing attached. No gun or anything. "All that for nothing...?" I gasped in pain as the horde was right on top of me. This was it, this was the end, I was done for and there was no one to save me.

I feel so stupid, I'm a bitch, an idiot, a fucking disgrace...why did I ever let jealousy take over my life...I can't live anymore...and I'm glad...Takashi...I don't deserve you...let me die...

I closed my eyes and waited for them to come down and devour my flesh, take my body for their own. But everything I expected was replaced with a streak of gunshots. I opened my recently closed eyes, still leaking tears as the pain took over my mind.

I watched in disbelief as the whole horde fell victim to a hail of bullets. Blood splattered all over my sweating, torn, and bruised body as I saw two blank figures come up to me, one of them walking very slowly, bandages and rags around his chest, eye, and arm.

I couldn't recognize their faces though, everything was so blurry. I suddenly began to lose consciousness, my eyes closing slowly as the two figures stood before me. "I don't fucking believe it..." I heard a familiar voice say in a hint of disgust.

Before I could try to think of who the voice belonged to, I felt my eyes grow weary, the pain slowly fading as I fell unconscious, not being able to do anything as the figures stood next to me. As my eyes reached their last glance, I recognized the voice and the person beside me, his widened yellow eye, the other covered with a bandage, and pitch black straight hair matching with his striped suit and weathered tie.

I used the last of my strength, looking up as my consciousness left me.

"Shido..."

End of chapter 20...

* * *

So, did you all like it? Please review and thank you for staying with this story for so long, Again...I am terribly sorry for the long wait. THIS STORY SHALL NEVER DIE MUAHAHAHAHA!

Btw, I don't hate Rei's guts. She's an okay character, defiantly not my favorite but please, I'm not trying to bash her in this. It's just part of the story so put down your pitchforks that are aimed at Rei so she can die. Calm yoself bitchez.! hehehe I fail at typing gangster ;D.


	21. Zombified Authors Note

Dear readers of Highschool Of The Dead: Chronicles Of Demise,

I understand that I have been a bit...halted with the due date for new chapters to come and I know I promised three new chapters within a week but I failed to meet those terms and for that, I am sincerely sorry and I hope all of you accept my sincere apology for that.

This story is not dead, nor' will it ever die but please give me time to complete more chapters, I have a lot of school and i've had some relationship problems and it's really creating a problem for my thinking and I have a grandfather on my fathers side expected to pass away sometime this week...woopty fuckin' doo and fuck my life.

But, do not worry! I shall get a new chapter up as soon as possible! Just do not abandon this story because...I'd like people who read through this whole thing to see it till' the very end. I thank everyone for the wonderful support all of you have given me with your reviews, your recommendations and helpful advice with this story and anyone who added this story to their favorites or alerts or anything like that. Again, thank you.

Sincerely,

Soul.


	22. Sorrowful Return

Highschool Of The Dead: Chronicles Of Demise

Chapter 21: Sorrowful return. 

"No!" I saw Saeko fall to her knees, tears controlling her voice and eyes as she stared down at the blood on her hands. I slowly came up to her and put my arm around her back, taking my free arm and pulling her into a hug.

She sobbed continuously into my chest, her hands staining my black jacket with blood. "Saeko...we need to move before anyone else shows up..." I said quietly before she looked up at me with glittering, tear-filled eyes.

"Why should I go back...?" She questioned.

"So you can see the one you love again!" I yelled at her without even realizing it. "I just lost his child Kohta! How do you think he's going to react to that?" She yelled back.

"We've lost so much already Saeko...what makes you think his reaction will be different..." I said with an emotionless tone. Her eyes widened and she sat back from my hug and stared at the ground, remembering Saya and every major event that had happened to them so far.

"But it still matters...he's going to hate me!" She yelled at me, her voice cracking due to her trying to hold back tears. "He won't hate you Saeko...you and him are still alive...that's all that matters now."

I saw her eyes sadden, thinking about what I had said. I walked over to the dead marines and salvaged any ammunition I could. I then found a large duffel bag lying around, probably one of theirs.

I took the M16A1 and put it into the bag along with all the spare ammunition. I then took the M249, the SPAS-12, and finally the custom Colt. 45. "Saeko...can you walk...?" I questioned. "A little..." she replied.

I slung the duffel bag over my shoulder. And fed some shells into the Ithaca shotgun before pumping the for-end and looking at Saeko.

"I can help you, don't worry...but first," I looked at her bloodied clothing. "we need new clothing for you."

I looked around the store looking for any clothing lying around before finding a pitch black sweatshirt and a pair of shorts. "Saeko, put these on. Drop all the clothing that has blood on it...unless you want to keep your boots."

She nodded and took the clothing. "P-please wait outside...?" She asked. I nodded and gave her a light smile before walking out the door with the duffel bag and supplies. I then sat down and stood guard with the shotgun as I waited for her.

* * *

I let my bloodied jacket drop to the floor and then unbuttoned and removed my shirt, letting it fall to the ground. "Dammit..." Even my bra was bloodied. I let the bra slip off of my body before letting my skirt drop to the ground before sliding on the shorts and the sweatshirt.

I then picked up my Katana, staring at the stained blade. "I could just end my life now..." I thought. "Is life really worth living after all of this? We're all gonna die anyways..." I sighed before skipping that thought and sheathing my blade, walking out the door to see Kohta sitting on the ground.

"Ready?" He asked. I nodded before he got up, taking the duffel bag and looking at me. "Do you need help walking?" I shook my head. "No thank you...let's just go." Kohta nodded and began walking, me beside him.

"What time is it?" I questioned. "About 3 AM...and it stopped raining so we can hear if anyone is around us or not." He replied. "Thank you Kohta." We then began to walk back to the mansion, my emotions mixed and uncertain about what would happen when we arrived back.

An hour passed, corpses flooded the streets, non-moving, desolate, void of all life. The blood was mixed with the water from the rain, newspapers crumpled up and damp. Dim lit fires still raged in office buildings and stores which were mostly looted.

Bodies filled huge puddles; decaying as worms, flies, and small insects infested the openings in their rotting flesh. Walls were decimated, bullet-holes filling doors as graffiti and marker decorated the remains of brick and concrete.

It was disgusting, sickening; to see this massacre, hundreds dead before my eyes and unable to do anything about it. "Saeko...we have to keep walking..." Kohta said, unable to see the expression on his face, his eyes shrouded behind the foggy exterior of his glasses.

I nodded, my eyes suddenly tearing up again as I fell to my knees beginning to sob uncontrollably. Kohta came up and kneeled in front of me, pulling my pathetic, weeping self into his arms.

"Saeko...c'mon, we have to go..." Kohta helped me up before walking beside me to Saya's mansion. I then took notice of the giant mushroom cloud in front of us, it's radiation not affecting me or anyone else for that matter...maybe non-toxic stun...or just explosives for that matter? Either way it didn't matter, I was still alive...sadly.

We finally arrived back at the closed gates of the mansion, all the lights off and the area seeming desolate and void of all life. "C'mon, we need to climb over the wall." Kohta said before kneeling down, one hand on top of the other as he motioned me to get boosted up.

I nodded before placing my muddy, wet high-heel boots onto his hands as he boosted me up. I grabbed the top of the wall before hoisting myself up and laying my hand out for Kohta to grab. He looked up and took my hand, slowly climbing up to where I was.

He got up and fell on the other side, causing me to let out a little giggle which surprised me, after all this...I let out something of emotion...? Something that showed happiness? And for what, to make me feel human? I laughed at my skeptical thoughts before jumping down on the other side and checking if Kohta was alright.

His unrealistic and dizzy face gave off a soft impression of humor to my eyes as I lightly smiled, helping him up to his feet. "Thank you Saeko..." He smiled before walking to the large door of the mansion, me trailing behind him.

We stepped up to the doors of the mansion, Kohta giving a loud knock on the door with his hand. After a few minutes, I saw a petite figure open the door in front of us. Her pink hair and vibrant, deep burgundy colored eyes staring at both me and kohta.

Tears began to flood her eyes as she gasped for breath falling to her knees. "K-kohta...Sister..." She said through sobs as Kohta pulled her into a deep embrace. "Oh Alice! It's so good to see you again! It's okay! Me and big sister are here now!" Kohta said gently.

Alice kept sobbing. "I missed you both so much but...I'm not just crying about your return..." She said, her voice suddenly getting lower and more desperate. "What's wrong Alice?" Kohta questioned.

"It's big brother...he's not feeling very well..." She began to cry even harder. My eyes widened in horror, not just of what I have to inform him about, but of his safety because I knew that I have infected him...

"Saeko, check on him, I'll put the weapons and supplies somewhere." I nodded and hurried up the stairs to where Komuro's room was, scared for his safety. I ran up to the door and forced it open only to have my eyes widen in disbelief.

There was Shizuka, her long blonde hair messy, her skin pale and dripping with sweat as she injected an unknown substance into the arm of...Komuro...? I felt my heart begin to beat fast as I looked into his deep brown eyes.

His body looked weak, his shirt off as I saw the scar from my katana that accompanied his lower chest area was dark now, as if something was spreading under his skin, sending chills down mine. "S-saeko...?" My lover questioned my presence as he gave off a light smile.

I then realized the problem, what happened from my insanity which led to me stabbing him with the blade that bestowed the blood of "Them" spread into Komuro so quickly...with no warning...he was...turning...

"Komuro...?"

* * *

Dear Readers of this story, I am extremely sorry for the long wait...and this short chapter, I really am. I've been in a state of depression and lost all motivation to write anything, even poems.

I'll try to be quicker with releases, and I will no longer give you an estimated time of which a new chapter will release, I don't want to feel like I'm lying to any of you.

Also, a note of apology to Blood Maestrom, the latest reviewer. I am very glad this man pointed out so much wrong that I did with my notes. I was really Immature and failed to realize the damage I was causing to my readers. I shun people who are not fans of my story and praise my reviewers, something that an author such as myself should not do for it is a basis of immaturity for both me and any other author who does so.

I hope all of the readers who had to deal with my immaturity throughout the notes section will forgive my rude behavior and continue reading this fanfiction. I will not let this fanfiction die no matter what!

Have a great day/night, all of you. And I hope you have enjoyed this chapter.

Review or whatever.

Sincerely,

Soul.


	23. Mistakes

_**AUTHORS NOTE:**_  
I am so, so sorry for the extremely late chapter and I hope all of you enjoy it. I've had a lot going on in life that is explained at the bottom but I hope you enjoy this chapter for now, there is more to come.

Warning: Lot's of disturbing content in this one involving the baby so please be weary, you have been warned.

ALSO! THERE IS A VERY STUPID PLOT HOLE THAT I REALIZED AND I WILL EXPLAIN AT THE END! PLEASE READ SO I CAN CLEAR THIS UP!

* * *

HIGHSCHOOL OF THE DEAD: CHRONICLES OF DEMISE

CHAPTER 22: "Mistakes"

"Komuro!" I yelled frantically, running to his side and taking his hand into mine. "Komuro!" I began to release warm tears as they dropped down onto his chest. He simply just stared up at me as if nothing was wrong, a faint smile on his face.

"Komuro...I...I..." I suddenly felt pain strike into my stomach and a burning feeling in my throat. "I-" Blood suddenly interrupted my vocals as it poured all over on the floor, resulting in me doubling over. I stared down at the large amount of blood on the ground as I slowly looked up at Komuro who stared at me with wide eyes.

"S-Saeko?" He questioned as I began to lose consciousness. "Ko-Komuro...?" I felt dizzy, falling onto him, my eyes unable to remain open, leading me into the darkness of my own mind.T

Two hours later...

* * *

_**TAKASHI**_

"Takashi, we need to talk...right now..." Kohta knelt beside me as I looked up at him. "What is it?" Is it about what happened with her...? Is she okay?" I questioned, knowing that Shizuka moved her to another bedroom.

"While me and her were looking around for Rei," he began, "we found a general store, we decided to hold up there for a while, then while I was checking out some weapons...she was assaulted by a couple of soldiers..."

My eyes widened and I took my hand, gripping his shirt and pulling him face to face with me. "What?" I questioned loudly causing Alice to look at me and Kohta, my heart beating rapidly. "I'm sorry Takashi...but...but..." I could see Kohta looking away, his eyes drowsy and filled with sorrow. "Your child-"

I felt the words hit me like a flying boulder. I didn't know what happened after that, just my vocals destroying themselves as I sobbed for what seemed like hours. I didn't look nor care for who stared at me as I found myself sobbing into Kohta's arms, tears streaming down my face in agony, despair, loss of hope, any other painful emotion that would continue to make me lose myself in this undeniable hell...

* * *

_**SAEKO**_

I looked up, seeing Shizuka as she walked in with some needles and medical supplies, mostly pain killers and bandages. She kneeled beside me and stroked my forehead. "Saeko, how are you feeling?" She asked with a smile. I knew this smile of hers, she always did it. I knew she meant well but this soft, gentle smile kept her real emotions hidden, the emotions of sorrow that she felt for me and Komuro.

"It hurts..." I replied with a solemn expression. "May I take a look?" She questioned, motioning between my legs. I nodded as she then began to take off my skirt and stockings. I closed my eyes and relaxed as I heard her voice. "Saeko...I know what happened and...I need to tell you this directly...you have to have a C-section." She looked at me with a very serious face as my eyes widened before slowly nodding and tearing up.

"I understand Shizuka...I'm sorry you have to do this...if only I had been more careful..." I tried to hold back my tears but failed miserably as she gave me a gentle hug. "I'm here for you Saeko, we all are." She put her hand on my cheek and gently rubbed it to comfort me. I appreciated the gesture and smiled.

"Thank you..."

* * *

_**SHIZUKA**_

"Alright, we need to do this carefully, but quickly. I only have a limited supply of morphine and pain killers, if we don't do this quick she will be in a lot of pain." I looked at Kohta as he nodded. "Alice is with Komuro correct?" I questioned, whiping the blonde hair out of my face.

"Yes, she's looking after him, just tell me what I need to do doc." Kohta looked at me, ready to help in whatever way he could. "Alright, I need you to give me the proper medicines." He nodded to me as he brought the table of my supplies over to me. I then injected a needle into Saeko as she looked up at me. "Sleep well dear." I said to her gently as her blue eyes slowly faded to closed eyelids.

"Kohta. I suggest you don't look..." I heard him say yes very faintly as I took my medical knife, it's clean stainless steel shining from the morning sun coming from the half-blinded curtains. I took Saeko's shirt off, putting towels over her breasts and her womanhood, focusing on the stomach. I inhaled and exhaled slowly, positioning the knife over her stomach.

I then sliced across slowly and carefully once, then again, and again in the same exact line to open her stomach up. I kept calm, blood all over the once clean knife as I exhaled and inhaled again, keeping my hands steady.

"Now for the hard part..."

* * *

_**TAKASHI**_

I sat there, my head pushed into my pillow which was filled with soaked tears. Alice had clung to me from behind, snuggling into the back of my neck. I had no thought to smile or convey any sort of reassuring emotion, my unborn child was killed by a couple of sick fucks...what more can I say or do besides sobbing and wishing my love to be save...

"Brother...I'm here for you." Alice said, nuzzling me. I just stared at the ground which was blurry. My eyes hurt from the dried up tears I choked upon earlier. All I could do was take Alice's hand and hold it in mine.

* * *

_**SHIZUKA**_

"Kohta, here." I passed him the bloodied knife behind my back, not even looking at him as I concentrated on Saeko's now open stomach. "I see the fetus...Kohta...I need you to snip the umbilical cord when I take it out..." I felt like I was ready to puke my guts out, the eyes were closed but it felt like..."she"...was staring up at me. It was so small, about eight weeks old. I closed my eyes and inhaled, exhaling again to prevent myself from tearing up.

* * *

_**KOHTA**_

I watched as Shizuka continued to work and get the baby out. A few minutes passed before she called me over. "Kohta! I need you to snip the umbilical cord please." I took the pair of medical scissors located on the table, sharp as a sword, and walked over. I looked away from Saeko, focusing only on what I had to do.

I took the scissors, carefully positioning both blades on the cord, before snipping it. The task was completed. "Kohta, get the sheets over there for me." I nodded and got a small bundle of white sheets that I proceeded to give to Shizuka.

Shizuka wrapped the small unborn child in the sheets and looked at Saeko sorrowfully. "Kohta...can you bury her...?" She looked at me, motioning towards the sheets. I nodded, taking the bundle and walking out the door.

* * *

_**SHIZUKA**_

I took a sewing kit, located on the medical table and brought it over to Saeko, beginning to sew her stomach back together. A few long minutes later I finished sewing and began to clean up the drying blood with alcohal and cotton balls.

I then injected morphine into her, 3 doses. Enough to make her sleepy for a day or two maybe. Until then she needed protection. I sighed, putting a blanket over her and sitting by her side.

"I did what I could Saeko, I'm sorry..." I said, feeling my held back tears beginning to flow down my cheeks as I held my head in my hands.

"I'm so sorry..."

End of Chapter 23...

* * *

Authors Note: I thank all of you who have stayed with this story thus far, I know I've been getting extremely messed up with this story but, Things like this happen in life. What's so bad about expressing an over-dramatic story with horror and despair that makes you think? I think it's perfect, disturbing as it is.

Words cannot express how sorry I am for being so late with this story. Recently I had to move and transfer schools, moving away from my girlfriend and many others I cared for. I got used to it and I made lots of new friends but my writing ideas faded into a black hole in the back of my mind. I just finally got back to writing and you can expect more chapters sooner. when? I can't tell you but soon. I've been playing video games and I got a lot of anime for Christmas. So I've been a bit preoccupied. I hope all of you excuse my absence and continue to stay with this story.

NOW! ABOUT THAT PLOT HOLE! I realized that it's only been less than a month since they have been in the mansion, the best week for the beginning of a fetus as I have read is on the eight week. So I said to myself "Oh wait a second, I just fucked up because the fetus in Saeko is eight weeks old and she got pregnant less than a month ago...DAH FUCK?"

I don't know how I can fix this, it would involve me to put in a lot of time segments...and that is something I just don't think I would have time to do. So I hope all of you understand that and just imagine they have been there for at least eight weeks you know?

Sorry about that folks, just bear with me here. I'll research more carefully next time.

All of you have a great day/night and I hope to see at least some more review. I miss the feeling of criticism and happy readers.

Sincerely,

Soul.


	24. Rewrite

Dear Readers,

I wanted to give you guys a much needed update on the future for Chronicles Of Demise, which has been unfortunately dead for a long time. I recently got back into writing and started a new story titled "Dissonance" for the anime/manga Shingeki No Kyojin. I'm not here to promote it, but I am here to let you know that I **will** be doing a rewrite of Demise in the future. I'm not just talking in terms of grammatical consistency or the fixing of major plot-holes, but a complete overhaul of major events and interactions between the characters.

I'm still not the best in terms of writing, so I am getting a beta-reader for this story. I do have a few beta's in mind, but if none of them accept then I will put a request chapter when the time comes.

The requirements for this rewrite are as follows: I finish Dissonance and its prequel, as well as get a good portion of my Bleach rewrite done. I'll probably work on the Bleach rewrite and this one simultaneously, and will make sure to keep the same amount of quality for both.

I am also deciding whether or not to write over the story itself or make a completely separate story with a new title. I'll most likely choose the latter since there will be many significant changes to the plot.

Please understand that this rewrite may not come for a **LONG** time. Dissonance is the most ambitious project I have ever done in terms of writing. I have five other writers helping me with it as well, and commissioned a good friend of mine to illustrate the cover photo. I'm really giving this story my all, and want to see it through to the end.

**When** I finish Dissonance, I will get started on this story along with my Bleach one.

Last but not least, I want to thank each and every one of you who have stuck with this story so far; with all the bullshit I've put you guys through and the constant delays in updates and this unforgivable lack of explanation as to why I've been away for so long. If you can't wait this long for a rewrite, I understand completely. Just know that it was fun writing something you all enjoyed. I look forward to fulfilling your wishes in the continuation of this story when the time finally comes.

Until then, I wish you all the best of days before I come back to ruin your hopes and dreams with my angsty rewrite!

Sincerely,

PrimaMalum.


End file.
